


Innocence

by Cleosister6565



Category: jikook - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Innocence, M/M, NO DIRTYNESS, Run Era, no SMUT whatsoever, on going, slowpace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleosister6565/pseuds/Cleosister6565
Summary: Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin have a special relationship. No one can really but a finger on it but these two men just...match. All of BTS sees it, and their goals are to make the two men realize it, what happens when their dreams surface reality.





	1. Begin

Everyone was out of breath. They had just finished their Run MV, dancing as brutally as they could. They sat on different chairs, watching the small screen in front of them, looking at their dance moves, and what they can improve in. It didn't take to long before members started commenting on their dance moves.

"Fuck, I knew I messed up there" Min Yoongi huffed, bowing his head at the daggers Kim Seokjin was shooting his way, " Min Yoongi please! watch the language", Jin finally said after a few seconds of glaring.

"Oh man, I look good there guys, don't I," Jung Hoseok said, smiling at his accomplishments", he was always one to look at everything he did right instead of wrong. After a few more minutes of watching themselves, the producer said he would do some editing, and that the shoot was already done for the day. The members were shocked at the highly short mv shooting but decided not to comment.

"What do we do now?" Kim Taehyung questioned, "Well first off, we should all go home and get cleaned up," Jin said, acting motherly as usual.  
"For your information, I look sexier while sweating thank you very much" NamJoon boasting, taking a whiff of under his pits, only to be blasted by an unwelcoming scent.

"Joonie-Hyung, don't you think you should think before you do" Taehyung stated, causing everyone to giggle. While most of the members were standing up talking amongst themselves, there were still two missing members. It didn't take long for them to see Jimin and Jungkook, sitting closely beside each other, wrapped like a burrito, watching something on Jimin's phone.

"Aww," Hobie said, making a cute face at the two men. "Guys our ship is having a moment". "Someone needs to take a picture of this right now," Jin said, squealing silently. "Ohh I'll do it!" Taehyung offered, taking out his phone. Joonie and Yoongi were too busy talking to the director to notice what was happening to react, still glancing over the director's shoulder, giving a smirk or an 'awe' face.

"Hyung, why am I watching this" Jungkook said, turning to his Hyung, whose head was resting on his shoulder. "Because it's a funny video Kookie" Jimin answered, not taking his eyes off of the screen. Jungkook did have to admit, the video playing in front of him was pretty amusing, but he couldn't help to look at his Hyungs reaction everytime something funny would happen, hoping to see the older smile. At one point, Jungkook chuckle only because his Hyung was laughing so much.

"Guys, we need to do something about this" Joonie said, walking beside Yoongi who he had just finished a conversation with. 

"What do you mean," Jin said dumbfounded, "What's happening?"

"I know we want to cherish every ship moment we can, but people are starting to stare," He said, looking around the room. The members didn't realize, they weren't the only audience to the sweet moment that was happening. Some staff members were looking also, in awe. They knew they had to listen to Namjoon's words, not because they were right, but also because he still was the leader of their little group.

"Jimin-Hyung!" Taehyung called out instantly, running over to Jimin, startling the others of the sudden outburst. Jimin looked up, shocked to see a laughing, running man jumping on top of him. Taehyung pulled Jimin down to the ground, starting a wrestling match. Jimin instinctively followed, attempting to turn the tables, laughing his eye smiling laugh, causing everyone around to let out a little chuckle, except for one.

"Tae-Hyung, you're causing a scene," Jungkook said flatly, looking at the use to be an area, where Jimin was curled around him, feeling cold.

"Aish, GET OFF ME BOI" Jimin yelled, getting pinned on the ground. They were still laughing their asses off, causing chuckles to become full on laughs.

"AYEE JIMIN'S GETTING REKT!" Hobie yelled, chanting Taehyung's name, "JIMIN GET YOUR FAT ASS UP AND TAKE THIS DUDE," Yoongi said, not daring to look at Jin after saying those words. After saying that, Jimin lifted up a knee, right to the other balls, causing Tae to fall over to his side, giving Jimin a chance to get on top. To Jimin's surprise, Tae already recovered from the knees to the balls and was back up. Jungkook watched what was happening, occasionally getting hit at the feet. He realized no one was going to stop this anytime soon, so decided to pull Tae off of Jimin, and help Jimin up.

"AISH, KOOKIE THAT HURT" Tae yelled rubbing his side arm. Jungkook didn't think of what he was doing, instead just did it. He looked up to see a shocked Jimin, and the rest of the members shook at the action. He didn't understand why everyone was looking at him like that. He looked over to Tae whose anger had formed into sadness, he then realized he used more force than he thought.

"Oh Hyung, I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you off that hard," He said walking over to Tae, giving him a hand. Tae already knew Jungkook didn't mean to, accepting the hand with a smile.

"Cough it up big boy," Hobie said from behind, putting a hand out toward Yoongi, "A bet's a bet". "Fucking rigged" Yoongi murmured, pulling out ten dollars, slapping it onto Hobie's hand. Everyone laughed at the defeated, who was glaring at Jimin for losing.

 

\-----

 

They all arrived back at the dorm, right after going to the grocery store to get some ingredients for dinner tonight. Once everyone got inside, Jin automatically told everyone to go take a shower, causing everyone to bring out their sarcastic sides.

"Yes Hyung, all of us will go into the shower and clean ourselves," Jimin said, chuckling at his comment, "Oh Jimin Hyung-do you need some help with your back?" Jungkook said making others join in the fun, "Ah guys don't worry, Hyung got you, no need to use soap when you have me!" Namjoon yelled, scrubbing an invisible wall. Hobie and Yoongi were too into their own conversation, to join into the teasing. 

" I'm too tired to talk about this" Yoongi groaned, pushing his head into the cushions of the couch, "Can't we talk after dinner?" he asked.  
"Hyung, I really want to cover this rap with you, it's a yes or no question," Hobie said, starting to pout. Yoongi was about to say a flat no when he looked into Hobies eyes after lifting his head, and something sparked.

"Okay okay, yes I'll cover the fucking song with you," He said blankly, not knowing where the sudden yes came from. "Oh thank you Hyung," Hobie said engulfing Yoongi into a hug. Yoongi didn't protest but just sat their closing his eyes, taking in the scent of the younger. Hobie sat up from his place, walking down the hall, to probably take the first shower, leaving Yoongi staring at the seat beside him, contemplating why he suddenly felt cold.

"Very funny, Jimin-sshi could you please go shower," Jin said looking toward Jimin who was playing with Jungkooks hair.

"Sorry Jin Eomma, Hobie just went in there," He said pointing down the hall. Jin didn't react, instead beckoned Namjoon over, to help with the cooking.

"Jin, you can't always let these things happen," Namjoon said, passing some of the groceries to the cook. "What?" Jin said, confused at the sudden statement.

"I know we ship Jikook harder than Titanic hit that iceberg, but we can't let ARMY get any ideas" Joonie explained, putting away some drinks into the fridge.

"Well I think it was cute," Jin said with a pout, turning to the oven. Before he could say anything else, he felt arms wrapped around his waist and a chin land on his shoulder. 

"You find a lot of things cute Hyung" Joonie said into the older ear, "I'm just saying we don't need these stuff to become a big thing you know?" He asked. Jin could only muster a nod, trying to concentrate on cutting his potatoes. "I'm going to go set the table, I'll be back," Joonie said letting go of the other's waist. Jin just simply nodded again, closing his eyes, picturing is back, that was once toasty and warm, but now felt bare.


	2. Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, chapter two!!. First off if this chapter is a little hard to read, here's some help
> 
> V=Tae (Stage name)  
> J=Jin (Stage name)  
> RM= Rapmonster (Stage name)  
> JM=Jimin (Stage name)  
> JK= Jungkook (Stage name)  
> JH= J-Hope (Stage name)  
> S= Suga (Stage name)
> 
> Hopefully, that helped! So I know I said this stories main ship is going to be Jikook, but I'm thinking there should be separate chapters for each ship, but most of the chapters still on Jikook. Comment what you think, I will definitely see how this goes. Not much Jikook in this chapter, just decided it was too early for any of this playin around. ENJOY <3

Taehyung types in the group chat early in the morning.

V~GUYS!

J~What is it Tae?

JH~Is something wrong Taetae?

RP~ Why is Tae texting all of a sudden

JM~ He probably just found a new Manga to fall in love with

JK~ Or he found a new hair color he wants to dye his hair as

S~ Omg SHUT THE FUCK UP WHAT THE FUCK is wrong with you fucking dipshits today?!

JH~ Looks like our little Yoongi just woke up XD

J~ MIN YOONGI WATCH YOUR DAMNED LANGUAGE!!!

S~ Fine... sorry

The other members couldn't help but laugh at how disciplined Yoongi acted after being completely rude. They knew Jin didn't appreciate when they swore, but it was even funnier when it was happening to Yoongi, who swore most in the group.

V~ NO I DIDN'T FIND A NEW MANGA.... but I have been on the hunt for one I should probably go do that

V~ I also have laundry today that I have to do that's gonna SUCK :(

V~ Oh I also have to call my mom to tell her how my day has been going so far

The members couldn't help but get frustrated at the number of texts they were getting from one person, also the fact that Tae still hadn't informed them of the reason why he sent the message in the first place.

RM~ Tae could you please tell us why you messaged us? I have things to do

V~ Right right

V~ RUN MV IS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!

J~...

RM~...

JM~...

JH~...

JK~...

S~... are you fucking with me?

V~Why isn't anyone excited?! THIS IS HUGE

JM~ Tae, we know it's out.

JH~ We've known this for a while, it came out a few days ago

JK~We literally all got a text from BigHit saying it's out how did you not get that?

V~ WHAT?! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU GUYS WATCHED IT YET!!! DXXXX

RM~ Keep the uppercase letters to a minimum please and thank you

J~ No we haven't Tae, that's why BigHit is sending a few cameras and lights today, were filming our reactions

JK~ Also got a text about this too, seriously Hyung how didn't you get these?

S~ Probably too busy calling his mommy about how is day went

V~ FIGHT ME MIN YOONGI!!

Everyone stopped texting after that message. They knew Taehyung was only joking, but speaking informally just made it go overboard. Unfortunately, Taehyung realized his mistake a little too late.

T~ NO NO NO HYUNG I DIDN'T MEAN IT I'M SO SORRY!

He kept trying to get the attention of his Hyung, but everyone heard from their own rooms, Min Yoongi was out for highly specific, blood. Jungkook decided he wanted to capture this beat down, grabbing his expensive video recorder, and camera. He ran into Taehyung's room, who jumped off of his bed, thinking it was the quiet beast no one has heard in a few minutes, knowing he was roaming around waiting for Taehyung to come out of his room.

"AI JINJA, What are you doing here?!" Taehyung asked, getting frustrated at the intruder. "Decided I want to get this on video," Jungkook said with a shrug. "WHOS MANS IS THIS. GET OUT OF MY ROOM" Taehyung yelled, immediately regretting it, hearing growls roam around the house. They knew Yoongi wasn't an actual beast, but damn was he good at acting like one.

"Why did you bring a camera? you only have one hand" Taehyung said staring blankly at the maknae. Jungkook hadn't thought about why he brought his camera, knowing he could only choose video or photos.

"That's why I'm here" they heard from behind them. It was Jimin standing in the door frame. Jungkook didn't know why, but he felt at ease when he realized Jimin was here to take the photos. He then realized it was Jimin that made him bring his camera, without even talking to him. Jimin walked inside the room, snatching Jungkooks camera from his hip, opening it and quickly taking a picture of the Maknae. Jungkook must've been in his own mind because he didn't realize his photo was getting taken, he just sat there, staring at his little Chim Chim.

"TAEHYUNG!!!!" They heard Min Yoongi screaming from what sounded like the living room. All the members knew what was about to come, the beast was ready to pounce. Everyone who wasn't already in the room, ran out of their own, standing in the hallway waiting for the standoff to happen. Jimin and Jungkook both turned to Tae who only had one thing going for him all over his body, sweat.

After a couple of minutes of complete silence, Taehyung decided to speak up

"Yes, Hyung?" He said with a voice crack.

"Come out of you FUCKING ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Yoongi screamed, making everyone jump. No one could tell if this was still a joke or not, slightly leaning to the 'not' side.

"If you don't go out, he's comin in," Jimin said, trying not to smile. Kookie decided this was the perfect time to start his video, Jimin right beside him, taking pictures of Tae's horrified face. Taehyung decided there was no way he could dodge this. He slowly started to get up from his bed, walking the walk of shame outside his door. After a few short steps, there they were. Standing in the hall of their rooms, looking at each other dead in the eyes. Some of them thought Yoongi was going to kill Tae, others thought Tae wasn't going to take a beating today and fight back. They stared at each other for so long, the members wondered if they were choking each other with their minds.

"So you think you can talk to me any way you want huh?" Yoongi finally said.

"No Hyung I don't, I'm really sorry I was just mad that I didn't know what was happening and no one decided to tell me and I looked lik-" Tae tried to explain but was cut off by Yoongi.

"I don't want to hear it." Was all he said. He put his pointing finger to the roof for a few seconds, then started to bend it back and forth, beckoning the younger to step closer. As all of this was happening, J-Hope didn't realize he started to get a frown on his face. He didn't know why he automatically started to frown at the sight, especially since this situation was pretty funny, but he didn't appreciate the way Yoongi beckoned the younger, he just didn't appreciate it.

 

Finally, Taehyung was right in front of Yoongi, who was still glaring at the younger, forgetting about the height difference. He beckoned Tae to come closer until Yoongi was right at his ear. Tae thought after a few seconds he wouldn't have an ear anyone, but what happened next was surprising.

"Don't do it again" Yoongi finally said. Everyone was shocked at the dismissal of the situation, thinking this was a rare occasion. Before Tae could say anything Yoongi grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. Yoongi started to swing his arm as if throwing a softball until his hand collided with the youngers bottom. Tae was flung into the air until his whole body collided with the floor. No one said anything, no one did anything, it was completely silent. 

"OH MY GOD AHHHAHHHH" Jimin yelled falling onto the ground, no one could contain their laughter anymore, not even Tae. They all burst into Hyena-like laughs, rolling on the ground, clutching their stomachs that were aching in pain. They stayed like that, laughing their asses off for a solid 15 minutes until everyone dialed down, wiping tears from their misty eyes.

"Yoongi I actually thought you were going to kill this kid," Joonie said, still chuckling.

"I did him even worse," Yoongi said, laughing at Tae, who was rubbing his bottom.

"Hyungg! That seriously hurt like a bitch" Tae said closing his eyes shut. Everyone knew Yoongi wasn't going to do anything THAT bad, but what he did was 100 times better. They all hung out in the living room that morning, playing video games and watching movies. These were the moments they loved, the nights they cherished. They didn't know why, but when the moment was over, they would be so happy, they would shed some tears, at the best moments in life.

\------

"Guys, I'm super bored, and we skipped breakfast this morning," Jin said after finishing another game with Kookie, while the rest of the members were either watching the laid back game or on their own personal devices.

" Well it's about 2 something right now, we could go out for lunch before shooting our reactions" Yoongi said lifting his eyes from his phone. Everyone agreed with the suggestion, getting up from their comfortable couch, and going into their separate rooms. As if planned they all went into the bath, one by one, being completely in sync with each other, somehow knowing when someone went in and when someone went out. Once they were all done showering, they started to get dress. Kookie was in his room, trying to find a shirt to go with his black jeans, coming up with a camouflage shirt.

Without knocking, one of his Hyungs walked into the room casually, looking down at his phone.

"What the hell, Hyung you have to knock!" Jungkook yelled, making his Hyung look up from his phone. He didn't comment on the sudden outburst of the younger, instead sat down at the edge of the bed, finishing up a message he was sending.

"Jungkookie, Hyung needs a shirt". Kookie didn't realize until now that his Hyung was only wearing ripped black jeans.

"Jiminnie Hyung, you have your own clothes," Kookie said rolling his eyes. He didn't mind the older wearing his clothes, since they were all oversized on the older, it just made him look cuter.

"I know, but I can't find anything, please Kookie" Jimin pleaded, pouting his lip, knowing the Maknae couldn't say no,

"Fine take whatever you want," He said in a huff, grabbing a pair of black sunglasses. Jimin rushed to Kookies closet, picking an overly sized black wool sweatshirt. After he took the article of clothing he wanted, he left the room as fast as he went in. Jungkook didn't realize until after, a smile was formed onto his mouth. He didn't know when he started to smile, predicting it was probably when he saw it was Jiminnie who came through the door. He shrugged off his thoughts and headed outside of the room, to be greeted by another member.

"Kookie, why do you always let Jimin-ssi wear your clothes but I can't," Tae said walking out from Jimin's room. "And why are you two matching?" He asked another question, looking Kookie up and down. He didn't understand what he meant, he wasn't matching with Jimin, or that's what he thought. Before he could tell Tae that he was wrong, Jimin walked out of his room. He was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, with timberlands, Jungkooks oversized sweater, with a camouflage hat covering his forehead, and black sunglasses. He was shocked that his Hyung picked out this outfit, especially since it matched Kookies perfectly, but instead of asking the older to change, he simply just smiled at how small Jimin looked.

"See what I mean? You guys look adorable while I'm over here by myself" Tae said, playfully stomping away from the matching men. Jimin was so focused on his phone, he didn't pay attention to what Tae and Kook were talking about. Jungkook wondered who he was texting so much, and why he was so focused on these text messages. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he wanted his Hyung to get off his phone, and pay attention to him.

" Jimin who are you texting?" He asked, being completely informal with the older, who didn't realize yet.

"Someone," he said, turning his back to Jungkook, walking towards the living room.

"Who?" Jungkook asked again, this time grabbing his Hyung by the arm, holding him in place. He didn't know why he was acting this way, it was completely disrespectful but at the moment he didn't really care, he just wanted to find out who Jimin was texting.

Jimin finally looked up from his phone, that he shoved in his pocket right after closing it. Jimin finally realized how disrespectful Jungkook was being, and he did not let it slide.

"Excuse me Jungkook," Jimin said using Kookies full name, sending shivers down the youngers spine. He finally realizes the grave mistake he had just made.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you better get your hands off me," Jimin said, glaring at Jungkook. At that moment Jungkook should've let go, maybe then he would be forgiven, but he was still dead set on finding out who Jimin was texting.

"Who were you texting Jimin," Jungkook said one last time, lowering his voice. There was no turning back now, he just went down a highly dark path that couldn't be forgotten. Jimin was now enraged, he didn't try to shake the youngers grip, since he knew that would be pointless, instead stood there. It doesn't sound like much, expect it was. Jimin always expressed his emotions, even when he was mad, he made it clear, but when Jimin fell completely silent, with no emotion on his face, it was scarier than death itself. Jungkook immediately let go of Jimin's arm, taking a few steps back. Jimin still said nothing, he just slowly turned away from the Maknae and walked to the living room. Jungkook knew he was in trouble, even if the scolding would probably come from a different member, he knew Jimin wasn't going to let this go. After a few seconds of contemplating if it was a good idea to go to the living room, he decided he has no other choice, forcing his body to move towards the other members.

"WHAT?!" Kookie heard the members say in unison. He looked at the scenario for a second, then realized what was happening. Jimin was sitting on one side of the couch, looking at the rest of the members, as if he just said some news. The members slowly turned their gaze at Jungkook, who was standing in place, they were all shook by the news that just came out of Jimin's mouth, but what was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I order a mini cliffhanger for chapter two? COMING RIGHT UP!. Hope you enjoyed it, decided I'm not going easy on you guys and giving a cliffhanger right at the second chapter, fight me. No, but really I was going to post every two days but right when I finished the first chapter, I couldn't wait to post this one. If you liked it why not drop a Kudos and some comments. Chapter 3 COMING UP!


	3. Stigma

"Hyung?" Jungkook said, thinking they were going to say something. For a few seconds, his Hyungs just sat there, mouths wide open.

"WHY DID THEY ONLY TEXT YOU?!" Hobie finally screamed, horrified at what Jimin just said. Jimin just shrugged at Hobie's comment, turning to Kookie.

"BigHit sent me a text, they said they're coming earlier to shoot the reaction" He informed blankly, showing no emotions. Jungkook thought it was a good sign Jiminne was at least talking to him, but he knew he was utterly wrong.

"WE NEED TO CLEAN," Jin said, jumping from his spot to pick up some socks that were in front of a pizza box, somehow deciding the socks were more disgusting. Kookie was relieved at Jimin's news, thinking he had just told his members of his pure disrespectful acts.

"WE NEED TO CLEAN!" Yoongi yelled, repeating Jin's acts, going straight for the pizza box. The members all unfroze, picking things up, putting them in their correct places. After a few more minutes of cleaning the house was clean enough for shooting a video. Once Tae was done cleaning the last plate in the sink, they heard a doorbell.

"I'll get it," Kookie said, walking towards the door. He stopped before stepping into Jimin, who was right in front of him, fixing his hair to open the door. Jungkook was confused at why his Hyung decided to fix his hair, just to open the door. Jimin slowly opened the door, greeting the staffs with bows and hellos. After most of the crew was inside, there was one more person, fixing his shirt before looking up with a huge smile. Jimin attacked the crew member, jumping onto him, wrapping his legs around the other's waist, resting his head on the man's shoulders. Jungkook was astonished, he didn't expect is Hyung to do such an intimate hug, with a man.

"BAEKHYUN- HYUNG!" Jimin yelled into the other's neck. Kookie's shocked face turned into anger, not knowing the other male, whose arms were around his Hyungs waist.

"Aw Jiminnie, did you miss me?" Baekhyun said, smirking at Jimin's actions. The other members looking at the interaction, but were much less surprise than their Maknae, already knowing Jimin and Baekhyun were pretty close. Kookie knew the other male, not personally, but he couldn't not know him. His full name was Byun Baek-Hyun. He was a famous Idol in the boy group 'EXO'. After a few more very long seconds, Jimin hopped off of his friend, who was still smirking.

"Aye Baekhyun, what brings you here?" Joonie said, giving Baekyun a manly low five.

"Well EXO is going on tour, and I've been working with BigHit this week, to work on my recording skills" He explained, glancing at Jimin from time to time, who was smiling widely at his friend.

"So you're here to record us? Cool" Yoongi said, giving Baekyun a manly hug. The rest of the members greeted the man, either with high fives, or manly hugs. Kookie didn't feel like talking to the man, looking at him as an intruder. He simply bowed to him like he would for the rest of the crew members.

They started getting everything set, the members fixing their hairs, while the crew set up the lights and cameras. Jungkook was about to talk to Hobie when he heard Jimin giggle at something. He automatically turned around to see what was happening, giving a glare to the situation. Jimin was in front of Baekhyun, who was back hugging Jimin while showing him how to do something cool on the camera. Kookie thought he just didn't match with Baekhyun, but after seeing that, Jungkook admitted that he hated the man.

"JIMIN HYUNG" Kookie yelled out to get the olders attention. Both Jimin and Baekhyun looked over at the yelling man. Jimin's smile turned into a blank expression, making Jungkooks heart drop. He loved seeings Jimin's smile when they talked, to see this was a painful sight.

 

" I need help with my makeup Hyung," Kookie said shyly, hoping Jimin would accept.

"I'm busy, ask someone else to do it," Jimin said, dismissing the youngers proposal. Jungkook was shocked, Jimin always said yes to him. He hated how easily Jimin said no, thinking it was Baekyun's fault, taking all of Jimin's attention.

 

They all sat down, starting to record the reaction

"We've never seen this, we've been waiting to do this reaction," Jin said

"Okay okay let's watch," Hobie said, pointing to the screen. Jimin pressed the space button, starting the video

"Oh" "Oh," the members said, excited at the BigHit logo. Jungkook kept glancing Jimin's direction, who was focused on the screen.

They started reacting, giving their opinions at some parts. Jungkook made jokes, complimented the Hyung, even said it was Jimin's video, nothing. Kookie couldn't stand the cold shoulder Jimin was giving him, especially when he laughed at Taehyung, who did even make a joke. He just wanted the reaction to be over with so he could talk to his Hyung in private, but they knew they were going to record this reaction a couple of times, before even thinking of posting it anywhere.

\----

Their reaction was finally done, all of them being tired and hungry, commenting on each other's hair colors, and what kind of foods match with them.

"Jimin-ah!" Baekyun yelled behind Jimin, who smiled at the yell. Jungkooks face went from smiling, to full on pissed. He was still confused why he was so mad at the fact that Jimin and Baekyun were so close, but decided it was just something weird.

"Yess Baekyun-Hyung?" Jimin answered, turning around.

'I'm going out for some lunch, want to come with me?" Baekyun asked.

"Of course, I'm starving" Jimin answered, attempting to wrap his arm around the taller shoulder, failing miserably. The older realize the act, and lifted Jimin onto his back, causing Jimin to wrap his arms around Baekyuns neck.

"Jimin-Hyung, we were going out for lunch," Jungkook said, sounding hurt.

"It's okay Kookie, Jimin-ssi wants to catch up with an old friend," Tae said, smiling at the friends. Jungkook slightly glared and Tae, who saw the reaction and looked away.

"Yea but we said we would all go to lunch together, can't you hang out after Hyung," Jungkook asked, turning to Jimin, who was too busy whispering something into Baekyun's ears, causing him to laugh. Kookie couldn't handle it anymore, he was about to walk over to the friends, and drag Jimin off, when an arm caught him.

"Don't" Namjoon said, knowing what the younger was going to do. Jungkook realized he was about to do something completely inappropriate, and quietly stepped back into his place.

"I'll be back tonight," Jimin said to the members, who were smiling widely, except for Kookie, who was glaring at his timberlands, that matched Jimin.

"Don't be out too late kids" Jin said, waving at the two that were running out.

"DON'T WAIT UP," Jimin said, laughing at the running man under him. Jungkook didn't want to be mad the whole night, especially since he was going out for lunch with his Hyungs, and he was not the one that was going to pay.

"What's is your problem Kookie," Namjoon asked, walking beside him. Kookie knew what he meant, why he was acting so rude to Baekyun, why he was being overly protective of Jimin, why he wanted to punch the older for touching Jimin. To be honest, he genuinely didn't know what was his problem.

"I was just aggravated that Jimin- Hyung said something, but did something else," Jungkooks answered, thinking that was the most logical answer.

"Well people change their minds, you can't get overprotective or defensive when these times comes," Namjoon said, using his leader's voice. Kookie knew he was right. The way he acted was not okay, but at the same time, he never acted like that. Sometimes he got mad at putting an arm around Jimin, or Jimin moving away from him to sit beside someone else, but he always thought it was because of the attention. When Kookie was little he didn't get that much attention, especially since his parents had a restaurant to take care of. When he joined BTS, Jimin showed him the most attention, buying him clothes, cuddling with him, paying for food, or just sitting beside him everytime they were doing something. He learned that getting jealous over Jimin giving attention to someone else in the group was nonsense, and trained his mind to just go with it, instead of reacting. He never trained his brain to be fine with Jimin ditching him for someone else, outside of Bangtan.

"If you want to see Jimin so much, text him to come," Hobie said with a smile.

"He clearly declined Hyung" Kookie said looking down at the street.

"Well did ask him again, doesn't hurt to try," Hobie said, right before running up to talk to Yoongi, who was talking on the phone. Kookie wanted to text Jimin, tell him to stop hanging out with Baekhyun and come eat with them, but he knew what Hobie said was not true, he would've gotten rejected, and that would hurt.

\------

It was now 2:26 in the morning. Everyone was asleep, except for Kookie. Jiminne still hadn't come home from his lunch date with Baekyun, which seriously annoyed Jungkook.

"Kookie, come to bed your going to be super tired, Chim Chim told us not to wait up for a reason," Jin said coming out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"I just want to wait for him Hyung, just to make sure," Kookie said, flashing a smile towards Jin, which was completely fake. He knew Jimin was fine, he just wanted to see him.

"Fine, but once he gets here please go to bed okay?" Jin asked

"Yes Jin Eomma" Kookie declared, waving at the drunk man look alike. He waited there for another 15 minutes before he heard rumbling in front of the door, then the door swings open.

"Yes yes yes, I got home safe, it was nice hanging with you too Hyung, I'll talk to you tomorrow, night! Love you!" Jimin said. He was obviously talking into his phone. Kookie's heart felt heavy at the three finishing words "I love you". The members always said it to each other, but he felt uneasy hearing it coming from Jimin, towards an outsider.

"Oh shit, Kookie you scared me," Jimin said realizing there was somewhere there looking right at him.

"Hyung, you went for lunch with him, and come back at 2 in the morning," Kookie said, sounding like he was accusing Jimin of something.

"We decided to go back to his place and hang" Jimin explained, "Not like it's your business" He added, rolling his eyes.

"Actually it is," Kookie said, getting up. "You said something, and did something completely different and you think I won't react?" Kookie asked crossing his hands "Hyung" he added quietly, trying to stay appropriate.

"Okay that's enough, I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to stay in your lane," Jimin said, walking towards Kookie.

"And you Hyung, need to do things you say you will do," Kookie said walking towards Jimin,

"You wanna fucking go kid? I'm not letting you disrespect me like this" Jimin said, getting seriously pissed at Kookie's words.

"THAT'S ENOUGH". Both aggravated men whipped their heads at the direction of the voice. It was Namjoon and Jin, standing there listening to the fight.

"I don't know what is wrong with either of you, but I'm not having it," Jin said crossing his hands.

"Kookie, Jimin is right, You have been completely disrespectful today and you need to stay in your lane," Joonie said,

"And you Jimin need to realize not to say something if you're not going to do it, and handle things without immediately getting mad," Jin said pointing at Jimin.

"Both of you are sleeping in Jimin's room tonight, you're sorting this out whether you fucking like it or not," Joonie said, knowing Jin wouldn't get mad at the curse, knowing it was for emphasis reasons. Neither of the men in questions declined, knowing when to listen to their elders. They both put their heads down and walked to Jimin's room. When they got there it was completely silent, other than the noise of a door lock, causing them to get uncomfortable.

"Jiminnie Hyung," Kookie said finally breaking the silence.

"What," Jimin said looking over at the Maknae, still emotionless

"I'm really sorry about how I've acted. I was mad that you were giving you attention to someone else all day instead of me" Kookie said, immediately regretting the apology.

" I know, I'm sorry I was distracted today, I haven't seen Baekyun for a while so I was excited to see him, I know how you feel and I'm sorry baby," Jimin said sitting beside Kookie was sitting on the bed.

"But please, I have attention for everyone" Jimin added starting to play with Kookie's hair. Jungkook didn't answer for a second, feeling too comfortable with the sudden action.

"I understand" Kookie finally said. They decided they didn't feel like going to sleep anytime soon, they both changed into some sweats and t-shirts, then comfortably cuddling under the blankets, watching Bts try not to laugh videos. These were the times Jungkook always loved, cuddling with his Hyung, who was always wrapped around him, enjoying some alone time with him. These were the times he loved, these were the times that made him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!. Before you say anything, Jimin calls Jungkook 'baby' In real life, just like Jungkook calls him Mochi, it wasn't meant to be a romantic thing, just to match up with in real life Jimin. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a Kudos if you liked it!


	4. First love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one involves some songs I heard on the radio, not sure if I can leave URLs inside the story, but I would advise you to go listen to each song, and picture the specific member dancing the moves I wrote down.

"Guys, let's do something," Tae said one day, while they were eating breakfast. The members didn't think much of Tae's small proposal, since he was bored every day, but decided to listen this time.

"Do what Hyung?" Kookie said, looking up from his bowl of cereal. He and Jimin both took some fruit loops that morning, craving the same thing. They fought for the box of cereal, wanted to get the first bowl, sometimes touching hands, bringing satisfying shivers down Jungkooks spine.

"Well, since we told BigHit were going to take it easy after releasing Run, let's do something time consuming" He said, rubbing his hand over his chin. The members still didn't know what Tae wanted them to do, but they didn't like the sound of it.

"There's a reason we told BigHit were taking it easy, so we have more time to relax dumbass" Yoongi said, shaking his head.

"Yoongi, wash," Jin said, pointing to the sink.

 

A few days ago Yoongi decided he would swear every single swear word he could think of towards Jungkook, the youngest in the group. Kookie didn't think much of it, but Jimin, Namjoon, and Jin were shook at the outburst, Namjoon and Jin walking over to Yoongi, slapping him a couple of times, while Jimin went over to Kookie to make sure he was okay.

"Baby, you okay?" He asked, looking straight into Kookie's eyes. Kookie was perfectly fine at the yelling, but after Jimin asked him that, he felt flustered, like it was Jimin who had just swore at him.

"Y-yea I'm fine Hyung thanks," Kookie said, trying to look away from Jimin's big brown orbs. Jimin took Jungkook by the chin, forcing him to look at his Hyung.

"You sure?" Jimin asked, making sure Kookie wasn't faking.

"Yess Hyung I'm perfectly fine, thank you," Kookie said, turning Jimin around to give him a back hug. He thought taking the intense gaze Jimin was giving him off would help his flustered self, but hugging the older didn't make it better. He thought he was flustered because of the attention, brushing off any other ideas.

"Yoongi I swear to god, I'm finna beat that ass," Jin said, slapping Yoongi in the back of the head.

"Actually dude, from now on your washing your mouth when you swear," Namjoon said crossing his arms.

"Whatever" Yoongi murmured in between the beatings he earned. Before Jin's hand was going to land on the younger again, Hobie came from his room.

"Hyungs why are you hitting Yoongi Hyung?" Hobie asked, walking over to Yoongi's side

"He swore at my baby," Jimin said, enjoying the back hug he earned.

"Oh I'm sorry, please stop hitting him Hyung," Hobie said, swatting Jin's hand away, "I'll make sure he doesn't swear as much," Hobie said, grabbing Yoongi by the sleeve, pulling him into his room.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are, you can't stop me from doing anything," Yoongi said offended.

"Oh I know Hyung, I just wanted them to stop hitting you," Hobie said with a smile, sitting down on Yoongi's bed. Yoongi never let anyone into his room, so it was a rare sight seeing him not only allow Hobie inside his room but to sit down on his bed, you must have to be equal to Kayne West.

"Hyung, I really do want to cover this song, can we do it soon?" Hobie asked slightly pouting.

"I don't know Hobie, I have a lot of things to do," Yoongi said, trying not to look into the younger's eyes.

"Please?" was all Hobie had to say for Yoongi to say yes. 

 

 

 

"How about a dance competition" Tae finally said, after Yoongi was done washing his mouth with soap and water, leaving a bitter aftertaste. The members thought for a second, trying to imagine what kind of dance competition it would be. As if Tae heard their questions, he answered them.

"So you would have a week to pick a song, and make a dance routine to it, any genre, and on Monday we all perform it on Vlive" Tae explained, smiling at his idea. The members decided it was a nice idea since they didn't have much to do for Vlive these days. They all agreed with the challenge, finishing their breakfast with smiles on their faces.

 

For the next few days, the members would spend most of their time in the dance room, occasionally ordering lunch and spending time together.

 

"Mochi Hyung," Kookie said, walking into the practice room, where a sweaty Jimin was sitting down, watching his practice on his phone.

"Yes, baby?" Jimin asked, looking up from his phone.

"You've been in here all morning, We're all going for some late breakfast, please come?" Kookie asked, pouting a little. Jungkook didn't know why he was attempting to ask cute, he knew if he just asked Jimin would say yes, but he felt like doing some Aeygo today.

" Okay, let me go change and I'll be right there," Jimin said, getting up from his spot. Jungkook couldn't help but look at his Hyung. He was wearing an oversized t-shirt, with stylish sweatpants and Timberlands. He had just bleached his hair blonde, which was pushed back. He stood there looking at every detail on his Hyung, mesmerized at the sight. Jimin looked like a pure angel, completely oblivious of his perfection.

"Is there something on my face?" Jimin said, staring back at Kookie, who shook his head at the comment, not particularly answering the comment but, shaking the feeling off.

Hobie starts a group chat with everyone except for Kookie and Chim Chim.

JH- Guys, this is the perfect time

RM- Perfect time to do what?

S- Eat ass? I agree

J- Yoongi...

S- BARELY

V- You mean it's the perfect time to ditch Kookie and Chim Chim so they're forced to basically go on a date together?

JH-... shook

 

Everyone was amazed at how easily Tae got the answer, especially cause Hobie didn't even hint at the statement.

 

RM- Well I'm down, we haven't had a Jikook moment in a while

S- Okay how are we going to ditch these fuckers?

JH- Let's just slowly make up reasons to leave

V- Sounds pretty easy, let's do this!

After 15 minutes of waiting for Jimin, he came walking down the stairs, wearing the same outfit

"Hyung, I thought you were changing," Kookie asked, looking at Jimin who was watching himself on his phone again.

"Yea but when we come back, I'm spending the rest of the day practicing anyways so why change. Plus I think this outfit is pretty good, don't you think?" Jimin said towards Jungkook. Without knowing Kookie bit his lip at the question, making Jimin's eyes widen.

"I think you look BOMB Jimin," Hobie said, wrapping his arm around Jimin, ruffling his hair. Jimin's eyes lingered on the Maknae, before attempting to take Hobie off of him.

"Oh god, guys me and Namjoon have to get back home, we forgot something" Jin suddenly said after a few minutes of walking.

"What did you forget Hyung?" Jimin asked, waiting for a response, Jin started to panic, staring at Joonie for a response,

"We needed to buy some groceries for dinner tonight," Joonie said nonchalantly.

"Why can't you get the ingredients after we eat Hyungs," Kookie asked, staying on the topic.

"Because the grocery store is closing early today, some family problems, gotta go quick like sonic" Jin said stopping him and Joonie, before turning their backs to the others.

" Okay Hyungs, WELL SEE YOU WHEN WE GET HOME BYEE" Tae yelled, waving at the two that were mentally High fiving each other.

"Well that was weird, guess it's only us now," Kookie said, turning to the others.

 

"Oh man, Yoongi remember that thing we have to do," Hobie said after another couple minutes of walking.

"What thing?" Yoongi asked, not catching onto Hobie's drift.

"The rapping cover you guys are starting?" Jimin asked.

"Yes, exactly that" Hobie said pointing to Jimin. Jungkook was getting an uneasy feeling, with all the members consecutively leaving.

"And why can't you do that after we eat Hyungs?" Jungkook said crossing his hands.

"Oh right that thing, the studio is closing early today, personal problems," Yoongi said blankly, making it highly believable. Jimin didn't say anything, he was just looking down at his phone screen, watching himself again.

"Sorry kids, have an amazing breakfast, see you back home!" Hobie said, dragging Yoongi by the arm sleeve. Kookie felt betrayed in a way. He knew they ate breakfast lunch and dinner together, but today he felt like he needed to be with his family, that were leaving him.

 

"Kookie you okay?" Tae asked, looking at the pouting Maknae.

"Yea I'm fine I just wanted to have breakfast with everyone," He said, looking down at the older.

"Ohh, well guys I have to go!" Tae screamed, making both Jimin and Kookie jump.

"Are you kidding me? What do you need to do?" Jimin asked seriously annoyed.

"I need to go get a shirt for Jin Eomma," Tae said after thinking for a second.

"And why can't you get said shirt after breakfast Tae?" Jimin asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh the store is closing early today you know p-" Before Tae could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Jimin and Kookie

"Personal problems." They said in unison, letting out small chuckles at their unison. Tae couldn't help but smile at the men, who already knew what was his excuse.

"Sorry guys Jin Eomma really needs this shirt, I'll see you when you get home!" Tae said, running the complete opposite direction the shirt store was actually located.

"Maybe we should just go home, practice on our dances," Jimin said, looking up at Kookie.

"No," Kookie said without question, "We need to eat breakfast Hyung," He said. They walked a few more minutes to their destination, talking about a T.V show they were both in love with.

 

"Baby, I have to tell you something," Jimin said after eating some of his Ramen, "I was expecting all the members to be here, but I'm glad I get to only tell you." Jimin said shooting a smile Kookie's way. Kookie was expecting something big, something huge, something that would make him stop everything, something that would make his heart flutter.

"I'm-" Before Jimin could finish his sentence, someone came in, yelling Jimin's name

 

"JIMINNIE!" Baekyun yelled, running over to the table. Jungkook shook out of his stare, glaring at the person that interrupted Jimin. He was put off by the sudden intruder.

"Whatchu doin?" Baekyun said, stuffing himself on Jimin's one person seat.

"Just having some lunch with Kookie," Jimin said, not taking his eyes off his baby, which made Jungkook feel less uneasy about Baekyun here.

"Oh, hey Jungkook," Baekyun said, finally realizing there was someone on the other side of the table. Kookie just titled his head up, to show that he acknowledged the greeting.

"Well when you're done here Jimin, wanna hang out," Baekyun asked, smirking at Jimin, who finally took his eyes off Jungkook and was staring back at Baekyun.

"Hyun-" Jungkook was about to tell Jimin not to go but was interrupted

"Sorry BK- Hyung, hanging with Kookie all day today, maybe next week," Jimin said looking back at Kookie, giving a wide smile. Kookie's heart fluttered, happy at his Hyung declining the handsome man's offer, to hang out with him instead. He couldn't help but feel like a winner.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" Baekyun was now looking Kookie up and down, who returned the action.

"Positive".

 

\-----

Jin starts texting in the group chat, not including Jimin and Jungkook

J- GUYS they've been out all day, what are they doing?

S- How would we know? We ditched the fuckers

RM- Maybe one of us should've stayed back, get some pictures and information

JH- Then it wouldn't be a date

V- Hobie Hyungs right let's let them do their own thing, and see how they act when they come back tonight

J- Fine, but they need good sleep today, we're doing the Vlive tomorrow morning

S- Actually? thought I had more time

RM- It wouldn't hurt to go in now and practice

V- But it has to be a surprise to us too

JH- Okay then let's all take 30 minutes each

S- Sounds good.

J- Whos going first?

As soon as Jin sent that, the members jetted to the dance room, to be greeted by an amazing sight. There they were, Jimin and Jungkook, dancing with each other, laughing and smiling and staring.

 

"Um, hi?" Hobie said, catching the two men off guard.

"Oh hi Hyung, we've been here for a while making up some choreo to a song we heard in the restaurant" Jimin explained, already knowing the questions that were about to be asked.

" Are you guys doing a duet tomorrow?" Joonie asked, confused.

"No, we're going to finish the choreo after tomorrow, then send it to BigHit to post" Jungkook explained. The other members were impressed, not only did the two have their own choreography to different songs, they were in the progress of making choreo for a duet.

"Well we came down here to get 30 minutes of practice each, for tomorrow," Joonie said.

"Oh that's fine, we already had time to practice our solo's, the rooms all yours Hyung," Jimin said, grabbing his bags. Kookie was sad at the sight, he wanted to spend a few more minutes dancing with the older, he was amazed by how well of a dancer Jimin was. He wanted to stare at the man, watch his hair bounce while he was dancing his heart out. Watch the serious face while he was kicking and turning. He wanted to sit there and watch the man bring out his beauty.

\-----

It was the day. They had all woke up early to eat some breakfast and stretch.

"Hey baby," Jimin said, sitting beside Jungkook, who was stretching his arms.

"Hey Mochi Hyung, what's up?" Kookie asked.

"Nothing just wanted to tell you good luck!" Jimin said, playfully slapping the younger on the arm.

"Thanks, Hyung I forgot to ask what did you want to tell me yesterday?" Kookie asked, remembering Jimin getting rudely interrupted.

"Oh no it's okay, I'll tell everyone soon anyways' Jimin said, ruffling the younger hair.

"But what if I want to know?" Kookie said, wanting his Hyung to tell him first before the rest knew.

"Then you're going to have to wait," Jimin said playfully, getting up from his spot.

"AHHH IT'S HOBIEEE" Hobie yelled in front of a camera, making everyone realize the Vlive had started.

"Everyone, we're dancing today" Jin explained, resting his chin on Hobie's. Joonie immediately came behind Jin, grabbing him by the waist and picking him up.

"We're doing solos TODAY HYUNG" Joonie yelled into Jin's ear, causing Jin to giggle.

"As you already know, V is going to be the best," Tae said, speaking about himself in the third person.

"Fight me V, we all know baby Kookie is going to be the best," Jimin said, smiling towards Jungkook, who was walking over to join the Vlive.

"Fuck all you, I'm going to be the best" Yoongi said from behind, making everyone glare at him, swearing on a live.

"Okay okay, let's get started," Jin said, calming everyone down. They all played a game of rock paper scissors, deciding who would go when.

J-hope  
Jin  
Rap Monster  
Suga  
V  
Jungkook  
Jimin

The names popped up onto the screen in that order.

"Hyung, what song are you doing," Tae asked, sitting down beside the rest of the members, cross-legged.

"Cold by Maroon 5 Ft Future" Hobie said, pointing to the DJ to start the music, and he was off. None of the members saw each other practice but were astonished at how well Hobie was doing, as if he was planning it for a while now, instead of just a week. Yoongi starred diligently, watching every single move with intensive eyes, with a smirk slowly crawling onto his face. When Hobie was done, he was the member that clapped the loudest, proud at the sight.

"Jin Hyung, what will you be dancing to today?" Tae said with a smile

"Vogue by Madonna," Jin said with a straight face, which the members couldn't help but laugh at. He did his usual funny dance moves, adding some new and improved BTS choreography. By the end of his dance, the members were crying with laughter. Joonie was laughing the most, finding the dance pretty adorable, whispering congrats into the older ear when he sat down.

"Rap Monster Hyung, what will you be dancing to today?" Jimin asked, now taking the role of asking.

"Cure by lady gaga" Joonie said. When he started to dance, the members were pretty shocked, realizing he took the challenge just as seriously as Hobie, dancing his heart out. The members were proud at the sight, knowing how self-conscious Joonie was with dancing, clapping as hard as they could when it was over. Jin couldn't help but get up and hug the breathless man, who instinctively hugged back, with his dimpled smile. Hobie took out his phone right away, snapping a picture of the adorable moment.

"Suga Hyung, what will you be dancing to today?" Jimin asked

"I'm the one by DJ Khaled" Yoongi informed. It was obvious Yoongi was going to choose something involving boasting his character, since everyone knew Yoongi was pretty fond of himself. When Suga started to dance, the members couldn't help but start humming to the song, that became bobbing their heads, to standing up and jumping up and down at Yoongi's moves.

"SUGA WITH THE FUNKY FRESH BEATS" Hobie yelled.

" V, what will you be dancing to today?" Jimin asked again.

"Rolex by Ayo and Teo" Tae said, turning to the mirror. Even though it looked like the whole dance was improvised, Tae was doing really good, causing members to chuckle at some parts. When Tae was done, he was out of breath from the intense dance he had just made up, but still had a wide square smile sitting back down.

"Baby, what will you be dancing to today?" Jimin asked, making Kookie smile at the name he was just called.

"Selfish by Virginia to Vegas," Kookie said, getting ready.

"Ohh nice choice Kookie" Hobie added.

Of course, Kookie's dance was amazing, well rehearsed, and just beautiful. He danced like a machine, never missing a beat. The whole dance, Jimin's heart was fluttering, which made him confused. He just brushed it off thinking it was because his baby was doing so good. When he was done, Jimin got up from the floor and jumped onto the Maknae's back, who caught the older easily.

"Kookie you did SO GOOD" Jimin yelled into the younger's ear, giving Kookie his eye smile.

"Thanks Hyung I tried my best" Kookie said, walking back towards the group, that were watching in awe.

"Jimin-ah, your up," Jin said, looking away from Joonie, who had just started to play with the olders fingers.

"What are you dancing to Jimin-ssi?" Tae asked, taking Jimin's role.

"Something Just Like This by Chainsmokers and Coldplay," Jimin said, kneeling down to the ground. Apparently, Jimin had already talked to the light crew because he started with complete low lights.

As soon as the song started, there he was, wearing a glow in the dark hat, with glow in the dark clothing. The members were shook at the dance, amazed at the sight. They didn't know what to think, seeing the dance as an A-class performance. Jungkook was even more amazed, not even blinking. He was so immersed in the dance, he didn't realize he started chanting Jimin's name, bringing the other members into it. No one could see Jimin's face, making it even cooler. During the whole dance, Jungkooks brain was hot wiring.

"How is he so good?" "Who created this machine" "How can someone look so hot while dancing". The last one scared Kookie, he didn't know where that one came from, but at the moment he didn't care, he was too busy looking at an ethereal Chim Chim.

Jimin's dance unfortunately finished, but not without highly pumped members running up to an out of breath Jimin, who gladly took the hugs.

"Jimin-ssi you looked so good!" Tae said jumping up and down.

"Hobie Hyung is so proud!" Hobie said grabbing Jimin's cheeks.

"CHIM CHIM THAT WAS AMAZING," Jin said.

"MY MOCHI LOOKED SO SEXY!" Jungkook said louder than everyone. The members were caught off guard, especially since Kookie didn't compliment people that much, let alone call them sexy.

"Thanks, guys," Jimin said, thinking nothing of the chant.

Everyone calmed down, sitting down in a semi-circle, waiting for the results.

"I think Jiminnie is going to win," Jin said, making Joonie's smile somehow fade away.

"Well I think Jin-Hyung is going to get it, he looked good," Joonie said getting Jin's attention.

"Guys guy calm down, we all know Jimm-ssi is getting it," Tae said, wrapping an arm around Jimin. 

"I think so too Hyung," Kookie said, wrapping his arm around Jimin's waist. Hobie knew what was happening, Kookie was getting jealous without even knowing it. Hobie loved Jikook, even if they still weren't a thing, he knew they were sometimes too obvious. He was the one that stopped Kookie and Chim from getting too jealous.

"Okay, what're the results?!" Hobie yelled to the cameraman, trying to take the attention off of Jeonlous.

 

"Number 7 is... V" The director said, making a frown form onto the TaeHyung face.

"WHYY?! I did pretty good!" Taehyung said, mad at the conclusion.

"You did really good, but it was on the spot and not practiced" the director explained.

"Sixth, Jin" the director announced

" But I practiced mine," Jin said with a pout.

"Yes, but it could've been practiced more," the director said.

"Fifth is, Rapmonster," the director said

"Predictable" Joonie said.

"4th place, J-Hope"

"What?" The members said in unison, including Hobie.

"Yours was good, but it was laid back, could've been more complicated" The director explained, getting a few nods of agreement. Yoongi straight away looked at Hobie, who was looking down at his shoes. Everyone knew Hobie was the best dancer in the group, even nonmembers knew. When it was time to dance Hobie was always the best and would get the most praises. When someone talked bad about Hobie's dance moves, or the way he danced, he would get seriously hurt. Before the director named third place, Yoongi wrapped his arm around the pouting man.

"My place is your place" He whispered into Hobie's ears, which made him smile.

"Third place, Suga," the director said, clapping with the other staff members.

"Yayy, good job Hyung," Hobie said, feeling better after Yoongi's sweet nothings into his ear.

"First place" The director took a pause before saying it. Looking at the two contestants. Everyone was pretty sure Jimin was going to get first place, with his light show, but Jungkook did work really hard and hit his dance moves just as hard as Jimin.

"JIMIN" The director yelled. Cheers corrupted the area, people yelling, clapping.

"Good job Jiminnie Hyung" Jungkook said with a wide smile. He really liked winning, strived for the place, but he didn't feel anything about it, he just felt pride and love towards his Mochi.

 

\----

Jungkook starts typing in the group chat

JK~ Hyungs, have you seen Jimin Hyung?

V~ No I think he left, come hang out with me today :3

JK~ Me and Hyung were going out for lunch

J~ No sorry Kook haven't seen him

JH~ No haven't seen him, I've been looking for him too I need to borrow one of his shirts

S~ Nah I haven't seen the fucker, probably runnin from me since he still owes me 5 bucks

RM~ Nope, text him

V~ Come hang with this Hyung! I'm lonely :(

J~Awe Tae me and Joonie will hang out with you 

RM~ Excuse me I didn't sign up for anything

J~ Are you really going to say no?

Joonie would've said no, especially since he had things to do, but he just couldn't say no to Jin

RM~ Okay I'll come, but we better play something awesome

V~ Yayy thank you Hyungs

V~Oh by the way Kookie Jimin-ssi is hanging out with Baekyun

JK~What?

S~ Damn shit is about to go down again

JH~ Jeonlous part too

JK~ Huh?

RM~ Guys shut the fuck up

RM~ Kookie go text Jimin

JK~Okay...

Kookie was confused at the statements, Jeonlous?. He didn't think much of it with Jimin hanging out with Baekyun on his mind, instead of texting he decided to facetime Jimin. After a couple of rings, Jimin popped up on Kookie's phone, making Jungkooks heart skip a beat.

"Hey Kookie what's up?" Jimin asked, occasionally looking to his side and giggling.

"Jimin Hyung we we're supposed to be hanging out," Kookie said with a pout.

"Oh fuck I'm sorry baby me and BK went out for breakfast must've lost time, give me 15 minutes okay?" Jimin asked, sincerely apologizing.

"Fine, please hurry I'm bored Hyung," Kookie said.

"DON'T WAIT UP" BK yelled at Jimin's phone, causing Kookie to get mad. Why would he say that? He clearly heard that Jimin was supposed to be hanging with Kookie at the moment.

"Okay, Kookie I have to, hehe, go. 15 minutes tops I promise" Jimin said before ending the call. Kookie didn't get as mad this time, knowing his Hyung wouldn't have promised if he wasn't going to be there in 15 minutes.

"I'm home!" Jimin yelled from the door after yelling a goodbye to Baekyun. He was right on time, 15 minutes exactly.

"Jiminnie HYUNG" Kookie yelled, excited to see the older, hugging him as soon as he walked through the door. Jungkook couldn't help but linger in the hug, taking in the scent of the older. He could smell every detail of Jimin, his strawberry scented hair, his manly cologne, and his breathtaking perfect skin, he just couldn't help himself to stand there, and take it all in.

"Kookie I was gone for a few hours, how did you miss me this much" Jimin said with a giggle, causing Kookie to realize his actions and back away.

"Just glad you're back Hyung," Kookie said with his bunny smile.

"Okay okay, what are we doing today?" Jimin asked sitting down on the couch with a huff.

"A new game came out, I wanted to try it out with you," Kookie said, sitting down beside his Hyung

"You know I'm not good at video games, why didn't you ask Taehyung?" Jimin asked. Kookie didn't know how to answer the question for a second, Taehyung was better at video games than Jimin, Tae even suggested to hang out.

"I like spending time with you Hyung," Kookie said, without thinking before he said it, blushing at the confession.

"Aw baby, thank you. Okay let's play the game" Jimin said ruffling with Kook's hair.

After an hour and some of playing video games, Jimin's phone started to ring. 

"Oh, baby I have to get this" Jimin said, about to get up from the couch.

"Who is it?" Kookie asked, not using Hyung but still saying it politely,

"It's just BK, we were talking about producing a song together" Jimin explained. Jimin was about to get up but was stopped by Kookie's words.

"Hyung please, don't go," He said pleading. He was enjoying his time with his Hyung, he didn't want to let him go yet.

"It'll only be a few minutes," Jimin said

"A few minutes that could've been spent with your baby, who will make you laugh during those short minutes," Kookie said. Jimin couldn't say no, he just couldn't. He knew Kookie was over protective of him, but he also knew he loved when he acted this way, even if he would be disrespectful sometimes.

"Okay, lemme just tell him I'm busy," Jimin said before answering the call. Kookie felt proud after hearing Jimin tell Baekyun that he was busy, and that he would talk to him later. 

"Happy?" Jimin said, picking up the controller.

"Happy" Kookie answered, picking up the older and putting him onto his lap. The action scared Jimin, but he got comfortable after a couple of seconds, with Kookies head resting on his shoulder. Kookie realized the action was a pretty romantic thing to do, but he hoped Jimin wouldn't think anything of it, or himself at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I know I said this would be a slow paced story, AND IT IS, just had to put some Jikook in it, next chapter is going to be highly special. Not even my editor (Sister) is going to get to read it before it gets published. Hope you enjoyed, leave a Kudos while you're at it.


	5. Special

"Get up," Suga said before yanking Hobie's blanket off of him. "Ahh Jinja, Hyung why are you waking me up," Hobie said pouting at the sudden awakening. "Your the one that said you wanted to cover this song, am I wrong?" Yoongi said raising an eyebrow at the younger. "Oh, we're doing that today?" Hobie said surprised. "Yes we're fucking doing it today, the studio is going to close for a while" Yoongi informed slowly walking out of the room. "You have exactly 17 minutes or I'm leaving your crusty ass in the dust". "GOING" Hobie yelled, running past the older, jumping into the shower. Yoongi couldn't help but smirk at the running man, noticing how adorable he acted without even knowing. "Oh what the fuc-" Yoongi said, catching himself from swearing. He walked into the kitchen to cook him and Hobie some breakfast before leaving and was surprised to see Jin standing there, making some french toast. "Hyung what the hell it's 6 in the morning how are you up?" Yoongi asked. "Oh, I knew you and Hobie we're going to have an early morning today , decided to make you guys some breakfast" Jin explained, flipping another french toast. "Oh well thanks, Hyung," Yoongi said, relaxing into the chair. Hobie was done washing up and putting clothes on, walking out into the kitchen and greeting his Hyungs. Once Jin was done he told the youngers to have a good day, and that he was going back to bed.

" Okay come on, we have a long ride ahead of us," Yoongi said, grabbing all the plates on the table, putting them into the sink.

"What studio are we going to?" Hobie asked, whipping his mouth with a paper towel.

"Well since this is a cover and not an actual song, we're going to the "Unofficial Offical Studio". Yoongi answered, tieing his shoes.

"That's 4 hours away!" Hobie yelled, getting shushed by Yoongi to keep quiet.

"There's a reason we're leaving at 6 in the morning dumbass," Yoongi said rolling his eyes. The excited Hobie slowly turned into a tired Hobie, regretting the choice he had made, still excited to spend the day with his Hyung.

 

\----

 

"Yoongi Hyung, why aren't you dating anyone" Hobie suddenly asked, after about an hour and a half of driving.

"What?" Yoongi asked, surprised at the sudden question.

"Well no one in Bangtan is dating anyone, but I don't know your reason" Hobie explained.

"I need to have a reason for not dating anyone," Yoongi said raising his eyebrow.

"Well yea," Hobie said rolling his eyes. Yoongi didn't know how to answer the question. He had been in a few relationships before debut, but none of them were lasting. None of his past relationships made him think it was worth his time.

"I'm in love with my music, that's all that matters now," Yoongi said.

"Well that's a dumb fucking answer," Hobie said, crossing his arms at the basic response.

"Okay Mr. Extra, what's your fucking excuse," Yoongi said, annoyed at the younger.

" I don't know what I like," Hobie said shyly. Yoongi was confused at the statement, knowing there are multiple things he could be confused by.

"Well last year, a female idol and I were talking, and I thought I really like her, I thought I was attracted to her, I knew I was attracted to her." Hobie started explaining, "One day we decided to hang out, by the end of the night we kissed," Hobie said. Yoongi's tired eyes opened wide at the statement, somewhat feeling hurt, betrayed. He just thought it was because Hobie was just now telling him of his actions, I mean what else could it be?

"But I felt nothing" Hobie added after a few seconds, "Nothing at all, no butterflies, no tingling, nothing".

"But then another idol came into the picture, Chanyeol from EXO" Hobie named dropped, suddenly regretting the words, but continuing anyway. "We started talking, and every time we talked I would get a tingling feeling, but I thought it was just because I liked him as a friend. One day we decided to hang out and..." Hobie didn't want to continue, he didn't want to spill the tea because there was no way to clean it back up.

 

"Hobie please continue," Yoongi said, looking at the younger during a stop light. Hobie breathed in, finding reassurance in his Hyungs voice.

"One thing led to another, and we kissed" Hobie finally said. Yoongi wasn't surprised at the confession, but pleased. He didn't know why he was pleased, maybe because Hobie was coming out of the closet.

"Hobie, are you gay?" Yoongi asked with a smirk.

"I think I am..." Hobie answered right away. "You're the only person I've told, I'm still trying to figure things out so please, keep it on the down low" Hobie pleaded.

"Your gayness is safe with me," Yoongi said.

 

\----

"Okay we're going to take it from the second verse," The director said, starting up the music. Hobie and Yoongi were almost done with the cover, sweating balls at the no conditioning in the room, still rapping as hard as they could.

"Okay you guys can take a 30 minutes break, then we can finish the rest," the producer said, realizing the sweat and heavy breaths.

"Oh thank god, I need to go call someone Hyung," Hobie said, grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

"Who?" Yoongi asked.

"Chanyeol Hyung" Hobie said dialing numbers.

"Why?" Yoongi asked.

"Because I want to talk to him," Hobie said. Yoongi didn't want to ask another question, probably because he was getting more mad the more questions that were answered. He remembered how Kookie acted when Jimin called Baekyun that one day and decided his scenario is exactly the same, and it scared him. He knew he felt jealous of the friendship. Yoongi wasn't one to decline his emotions and thoughts. He knew he was angry at Hobie for calling Chanyeol during their break. He knew he wanted Hobie to be talking to him instead of Chanyeol. He knew he wanted to be sitting down on the couch, cuddling with Hobie talking about random stuff instead of sitting there thinking about of all the thing he knew.

"CHANYEOL HYUNGG" Hobie yelled, smiling widely at the screen.

"Hobie, how are you," Chanyeol asked towards Hobie. Yoongi knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to make sure Chanyeol left as soon as possible.

"Oh I'm doing amazing thank you so much for asking," Yoongi said, resting his chin on Hobie's shoulder. He knew Chanyeol liked Hobie, especially since they kissed, so he decided the best way to make him leave, was to make him jealous.

"Oh hi," Chanyeol said, surprised at the hello. Hobie didn't know what was happening, he had thought Yoongi came over to meet Chanyeol for the first time.

"Chanyeol Hyung this is Yoongi Hyung," Hobie said with a smile.

"Aww Hobie you are looking adorable today have I told you this?" Yoongi said grabbing Hobie by the cheeks.

"Hyung knock it off," Hobie said, pushing the older off. From Yoongi's side eye, he could see Chanyeol glaring at the scene, which made Yoongi want to go on.

"Hyung want's to go get you some food Hobie, get off your phone already," Yoongi said back hugging him.

"Hyung I'm on the phone, can you give me 5 minutes," Hobie asked, smiling at the thought of having some lunch with Yoongi.

"Noo I want to go with you now, I want to spend time with you," Yoongi said pouting.

"Fine, sorry Chanyeol I have to go, I'll talk to you later, bye Hyung," Hobie said ending the call after Chanyeol said a forced goodbye.

"Hobie let's goo! We only have 28 more minutes left" Yoongi said. Yoongi himself was shocked, he thought he was acting this way because of Chanyeol, putting on a show, he realized he liked acting this way with Hobie, letting his hard exterior down, showing someone he trusts his natural Aeygo side. Hobie didn't decline the act either, enjoying his Hyung show his soft side, smirking at the older.

\----

 

After some lunch and finishing up their cover, Hobie and Yoongi were in the car, getting ready to go back home.

"Hyung..." Hobie said before Yoongi had a chance to start the engine.

"What?" Yoongi asked.

"Am I handsome?" Hobie asked, looking the older straight in the eye. Yoongi didn't know how to answer that. He didn't know if Hobie wanted it in an opinion way, or a personal way.

"You are one of the most handsome guy I've ever met," Yoongi said, blushing at the compliment he just served.

"If it was my choice, you would be the first guy I would date if I decided to swing that way" Yoongi added. Hobie blushed at the thought, dating his Hyung.

" Why did you want to know?" Yoongi asked.

" Chanyeol asked me out on a date" Hobie admitted casually, he felt good talking to someone about his sexuality, making a mental note to tell the rest of the members soon. On the other hand, Yoongi's smile faded. He didn't like Chanyeol, he wanted him to leave. Yoongi was mad that he took Hobie's first kiss. He knew Hobie had kissed many other girls, but it was his first gay kiss, and he took that away. Yoongi knew what was happening, he felt attracted to Hobie. He didn't know when it started, but he knew that sooner or later he would have to admit to himself that he was falling for Hobie in a romantic way.

 

"Whats with this fucking guy? Can't he take a hint" Yoongi said under his breath

"Take a hint to what?" Hobie asked, confused.

"Nothing, just sayin that this dude is pretty persistent," Yoongi said, covering up what he actually said.

" I haven't even officially come out yet and he already wants to go on a date with me, hopefully, it goes well," Hobie said sounding excited

"Hold on you're going?" Yoongi asked, shocked at Hobie's hope.

"Well yea Hyung, I need to figure out my sexually before I even think about telling anyone else, why not now?" Hobie asked

"Well, how do you know this dude is the best option for going on your first date with a dude," Yoongi asked, trying to find reasons for Hobie not to go on this date.

"It's not like there's a line behind him with guys trying to help me figure out if I'm gay or not," Hobie said chuckling.

"There should be, you're fucking beautiful," Yoongi said seriously, staring Hobie down during a red light. Hobie was shook at the comment, especially since it sounded so personal. He blushed at Hyungs comment. He couldn't lie to himself after he found out there was a possibility he was gay, he imagined himself and Yoongi together, dreaming about it even.

"So what else are we doing today?" Hobie asked, deciding not to comment on the compliment.

"Well, Tae and Jin Eomma want to force another Jikook moment since it seems they've been avoiding each other these days" Yoongi answered.

"Not on purpose though" Hobie added, protecting his ship.

"Yea I guess they've just been busy but Tae and Jin aren't havin whatever bullshit Jikook is serving," Yoongi said causing Hobie to giggle.

"What are they planning on doing?" Hobie asked

"Well last time we had the smart idea of ditching them to hang with each other but that fuckboy Baekyun came outta nowhere and interrupted them. We need to make them go somewhere that will force them to be close emotionally and physically" Yoongi explained. Hobie nodded in agreement, knowing everything that was being said was right. Going out for lunch was pretty public, even if they didn't run into ARMY, they should've predicted a friend coming in.

"Do you think Jimin is gay?" Hobie asked randomly.

"I'm ninety-five percent sure he's bisexual," Yoongi said. Everyone in the group suspected both Hobie and Jimin being gay. Currently being half right at the moment.

"Well Kookie is straight, so how is that going to go?" Hobie asked.

"Just because you're straight, doesn't mean you can't bend for someone specific. It just means he's attracted to that person only" Yoongi explained.

"Ok, I see" Hobie answered. "I'll text them and ask what they want to do," Hobie said opening his phone.

"Sounds good" Yoongi answered.

Hobie types in the group chat.

JH~ So guys, how are we going to get those two together

JM~ Who?

JK~ What two?

JH~ MY PARENTS

JM~ Your parents have been married for 20 years

JH~ I MEAN HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET MY PARENTS TOGETHER ON THE SAME IDEA

JK~ What idea Hyung?

JH~ ME SINGING

JM~ I don't even think I'm on that idea...

JK~ You should probably stick with rapping Hyung

JH~ YOU ARE SO RIGHT THANK YOU SO MUCH

JM~ Welcome?

RM~ Fucking idiot...

J~ Joonie...

RM~ Sorry

J~ Aww it's okay

JH~ SO I HAVE TO FUCKING WASH MY MOUTH WHEN I SWEAR BUT THAT CUNT GETS AN AWW?!

JH~ That was Yoongi

J~ Tell him when he gets home he's washing his mouth with bleach

JK~ Hyung can you help me with my game

V~ Of course I'll help our little Maknae

RM~ Yea sure why not

J~ Sounds good

JK~ I meant Jimin Hyung...

V~ WOW

RM~ Could you be more specific next time maybe?

JM~ Yea sure give me 5 minutes I have to finish sending Baekyun something

JK~ *Annoyed emoji*

JM~ 5 minutes, please baby?

JK~ Fine

 

Hobie starts typing in group chat excluding Jimin and Kookie

JH~ Okay this is the right chat

RM~ You're such an idiot you know that?

V~ Hyung how did you not realize you were in the wrong chat?

JH~ I don't know I just went into the first one 

JH~ I covered it up really nicely though am I right?

J~ No.

V~ What did you want to talk about?

JH~ Right so Yoongi told me you guys want another Jikook moment

J~ Yea but Kookie just asked Jimin to help him out with something J~there's some Jikook happening in this house and I'm lovin it more than McD

J~ Plus me and Joonie are spending time together right now

JH~ What are you guys doing?

V~ They're cuddling in Namjoon's room watching a movie

RM~ We're actually in Jin's room, get your shit straight

JH~ We'll get to you two in a little bit, for now, let's focus on Jikook

V~ Why don't you focus on the date you're on with Yoongi

 

Hobie looked over at Yoongi, who was pointing the middle finger at someone who had just swerved into his lane. Hobie giggled at the idea of being on a date with Yoongi, brushing it off and going back to texting

JH~ We went to go cover a song not a date

RM~ Tomato potato

V~ What?

JH~ its tomato tomato but you say the second one differently

V~ Why isn't Jin saying anything

RM~ He's playing with my hair

JH~ You guys make it really hard for me to focus on Jikook

J~ No need for an elaborate plan today, you two won't be back for another 3 hours, V is going out with some friend and I'm having alone time with Joonie baby

RM~ Let's to opperation Jikook part 2 later

V~ I seconds that

J~ I third that

JH~ I forth that

JH~ That was Yoongi

J~ Then it's settled, I'll go back to cuddling with Joonie and you go back to your date with Yoongi

JH~ Whatever

 

Hobie closed is phone, shoving it into his pocket

"We can go get some Tim House" Yoongi suggested with a shrug "They keep saying we're on a date, so let's go on one".

"What?" Hobie asked, shocked at the suggestion

"If you don't want to call it a date then don't, I just want some coffee and donuts and I want you to be sitting on the other side of the table having a conversation with me," Yoongi said. He didn't want to get rejected by the younger, scared at a sudden no. He wasn't asking the younger on an offical date, but he still got butterflies at the thought of Hobie saying yes.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you to Tim House for some coffe and donuts and a conversation with you Min Yoongi" Hobie said, slapping the olders arm. Yoongi couldn't help but smile at the yes, feeling calm yet tingling. He knew he was going crazy for the younger, but he wasn't ready to admit his feelings just yet, not yet.


	6. Special 2

V~ They're cuddling in Namjoon's room watching a movie

"Joonie get off your phone" Jin said, playing with Namjoon's hair.

"Sorry Hyung, Hobie keeps asking about Jikook" Namjoon said finishing a text.

"Well Kookie asked Chim to help him out with something in Kookie's room, so a Jikook moment is happening" Jin explained

"I wonder what they're doing" Namjoon asked

"Anyways, what's our next plan" Jin asked. Namjoon didn't respond at first, enjoying Jin playing with his hair.

"Joonie?" Jin asked

"Yea um, we could make them go on a trip" Joonie answered. "Like to the beach". Both of the boys thought about it, Jikook sitting on the beach, talking and relaxing. Going into the water and splashing each other. They both agreed at the conclusion, satisfied grins resting on their faces.

"Can we finish the movie now please?" Jin whispered into Namjoon's ear, making Namjoon shiver at the breath.

"Uh y- yea" Joonie said. They finished watching the rest of the movie, commenting at some parts from time to time. They were so comfortable, they didn't realized they dosed off, resting their heads on each other. After a couple of minutes of shut eye, Namjoon woke up and shook Jin.

 

"Jin Hyung wake up the movie is over" Joonie said with a raspy voice. Jin automatically woke up by the deep, raspy voice, gaining pinkish cheeks.

"Right, what do you want to do now?" Jin asked yawning.

"Well i'm pretty hungry and there's nothing to eat here" Namjoon explained.

"Say no more, it's lunch time" Jin said jumping up. Joonie couldn't help but smirk at the older, noticing how adorable he looked when someone brought up food.

"Since there's nothing here, after lunch let's go grocery shopping" Jin said. Namjoon nodded at the comment, excited to go out with his Hyung.

 

\-----

"Jin Hyung, slow down" Joonie said, watching the older stuff food into his mouth.

"I skiept brakfaestt" Jin said, attempting to talk with food in his mouth. Namjoon chuckled at the words, going back to eating. After Jin was done swallowing his food, he told Namjoon to wait a bit.

"What is it Hyung?" Namjoon asked.

"I just want to sit here and talk for a little bit" Jin said shyly.

"Oh yea sure" Namjoon said, turning himself back to the table. They sat there for almost 15 minutes before they decided it was time to leave. Jin knew Namjoon was the only one he could really talk to. The other members were amazing listeners, but Namjoon knew exactly what to say, even if it wasn't anything serious. Namjoon was the one everyone in the group went to if they had something on their minds, but Jin was the one Namjoon went to when he had things on his mind. Both of them relied on each other whenever, wherever they were.

"Jin Hyung" Joonie said in the car.

"Yes Joonie?" Jin said, looking at the road.

"I have a question" Namjoon asked.

"Go for it" Jin said.

"Well you haven't been dating" Namjoon explained, "And I know I said before we debuted that there shouldn't be any dating, but I feel like you have another reason". Jin sat there for a second, thinking about what was just said. He didn't want to tell anyone his reasons yet, but he knew he would never be ready.

"I'm gay" Jin said flatly. Namjoon sat there astonished, he knew there was something going on with Jin, but he didn't expect this. At the same time he didn't really care. Of course he was happy his Hyung was coming out of the closet, but he knew it wouldn't change anything.

"Is there someone in particular?" Namjoon asked.

"Well not really" Jin said.

"Not really?" Namjoon asked.

"Well there's this one guy, I think he's pretty cute and we hang out a lot" Jin explained. Joonie started to get butterflies, trying to put two and two together. Without knowing a smile had formed on his face, jumping to conclusions. Joonie realized he wanted Jin to say a specific name, a name he said so often. He wanted Jin to say-

"His name is Kim Jong-in" Jin said, cutting Joonie's thought off. Joonie was automatically disappointed, he didn't know why, he wanted Jin to say a particular name, but he couldn't figure out what name.

"Me and him have been talking, and he thinks I'm pretty cute" Jin said. Joonie's sad face went to angry. He wasn't angry at his Hyung, he was angry at Kim Jong-in for even thinking about dating Jin.

"Are you guys going out?" Joonie asked.

"No we're not dating, but he did ask me out" Jin said.

"When?" Namjoon asked.

"Tonight" Jin said. Namjoon didn't want to talk about Kim Jong-in and Jin's relationship anymore, realizing he was getting angry.

"Well you should go" Namjoon said in a huff, turning towards the window. Jin didn't notice the reaction, instead thought Namjoon was encouraging him. Jin didn't expect encouragement, he wanted something else, but he couldn't think of what.

"Yea I guess I should" Jin said disappointed. After those words left Jin's mouth, neither of them spoke. Jin was to busy thinking about his date tonight, and how he would've wanted to be hanging out with Namjoon instead, and Namjoon thinking about Jin's date tonight, wishing he wouldn't go.

 

\----

After buying a bunch of groceries for the next month, they had returned home.

"Hi Jin Eomma, Hi Joonie Hyung" Jimin greeted them with a wide smile.

"Hi Jimminie, what's up?" Namjoon asked, realizing the excitement.

"Kookie just went out to get me some ice cream" Jimin said with a giggle.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Jin asked

"Because I have a present I have to get ready when he gets home" Jimin said with a playful hushed voice.

"What is it?" Namjoon asked.

"You'll see it tomorrow, wish me luck!" Jimin yelled, running off into his room. Jin and Namjoon couldn't help but smile at the adorable Chim who always brightened anyone's mood.

"We should get cooking" Jin said, walking to the kitchen.

"Hyung wait" Namjoon called, causing Jin to stop.

"Can we talk on the couch?" Namjoon asked, looking down at his shoes. Jin thought for a second, he wanted to know what Namjoon would say before he said it, but Namjoon's facial expressions couldn't be read. Jin walked over to the couch, sitting beside Namjoon.

"Don't go". Jin wanted to hear those words come out of Namjoon's mouth, he wanted Namjoon to snuggle beside him and talk about all the reasons why he should stay home with him instead of go out.

"I can't allow you to go out tonight" Namjoon said, using his leader voice.

"Excuse me?" Jin said astonished

"As the leader of this group, I see this as a high potential danger" Namjoon said with a straight face. Jin couldn't talk for a second, he was so angry, he didn't know what to say.

"Are you fucking SERIOUS?" Jin yelled, standing up from his spot. "I'LL DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT" Jin said enraged.

"Then I will have to talk to the studio if you go" Namjoon said, looking up at the furious man, still no emotion on his face. Jin didn't know what to do, he didn't know what Namjoon was doing, what his motive was. He was the one that said the older should go out tonight, so why was he suddenly acting like a dick?

" Make your own fucking dinner asshole" Jin said, stomping to his room. Namjoon watched the older stomp away, waiting for him to hear the door slam. As soon as he heard it he rested his face into his hands. He was hiding all the emotions he wanted to let out. "Please don't go" "Stay with me" "He's not the one for you" "STAY WITH ME". Joonie couldn't help but shed a tear at the screaming in his head. He didn't want Jin to go, but he was to afraid to tell him the way he wanted to.

"Stay with me" He whispered after a couple of tears. He sat there for a couple of a seconds, contemplating why he did that, why he did that to his pink princess. He wiped away the hot tears streaming down his face, brushed inexistent dust off of his pants, and walk to the kitchen.

Jin layed on his bed, tears running down his eyes. He was so confused at why Namjoon did that to him, why he threatened him and showed no emotion at all. He wanted to go run into Namjoon's arms, he wanted to rest his head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of the younger, he wanted Namjoon to be beside him, whispering sweet nothings to him until he went to sleep. He wanted Namjoon.

"Namjoon Hyung?" Hobie said from behind, rubbing his eyes.

"Hobie it's 6 O-clock, why were you sleeping?" Joonie asked.

"me and Yoongi were listening to some of our favorite rap songs, fell asleep I guess" Hobie replied with a yawn.

"Well now you won't be able to go to sleep tonight, food will be ready in 30 minutes" Joonie said, turning back to the cutting board.

"You're making it Hyung?" Hobie said, eyes widened

"Yes I'm fucking making it and it's going to be blessed" Joonie said, aggravated at the Hobie's shooked face.

"Where's Jin Eomma?" Hobie said, bowing his head.

"Jin is in his room minding his own damned business, you should go do the same" Namjoon answered, shooting a side glare at Hobie. Hobie frowned at the comment, slowly walking back to Yoongi's room. Joonie felt bad, he didn't mean to make Hobie sad, but he couldn't help but be mad.

\--

"Foods ready!" Joonie yelled, putting the last plate on the table. The other members ran out of their rooms, sitting in their normal spots. Namjoon noticed one spot not filled, Jin's spot.

"Joonie Hyung you cooked?" Tae asked, looking at the food.

"Yes I did Tae" Joonie said, sitting on his seat.

"Why?" Tae asked. The other members laughed at the question. "I mean where's Jin Eomma?" Tae asked.

"He's in his room" Joonie answered.

"Someone should go get him, it's rude to eat without him" Yoongi said. Joonie knew the boys were just trying to find excuses to not eat, yet he still stood up after Yoongi spoke.

"Fine, I'll go get him, dig in" Joonie said, sounding more demanding then encouraging. Joonie walked over the Jin's room, pausing at the door for a couple of seconds.

"Jin Hyung?" Namjoon called, knocking at the door. He heard muffled sounds coming from the room, and decided to go in.

"Kai knock it off my face isn't that handsome" Jin giggled into the camera. Before Jin could notice Joonie, the younger immediately saw what was happening.

"What are you doing?" Namjoon said, angry at the scenery. Jin finally looked over to Namjoon, who was standing at the door frame, crossed arms.

"I'm on FaceTime with Kim Jong-in" Jin said nonchalantly. "You said I couldn't go out, so he decided to call me" Jin said, smiling at the screen. Namjoon was enraged at the sight. Jin had found a loop ale to his threat, on a video call date instead.

"Get off your fucking phone" Joonie said, walking over to Jin.

"Excuse me? Stay in your fucking lane you disrespectful-" Jin was about to go off on Namjoon, but was stopped by the youngers arms wrap around him. Jin could see Kim Jong-in on screen, shocked too.

"I want you to hang up the phone, and hug me Hyung" Namjoon said, starting to get teary. Jin didn't even say goodbye to Kim Jong-in before hanging up the call. Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's waist, putting his head on the youngers shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Hyung, I'm so sorry" Namjoon said in-between sobs. The fight they had had wasn't that big, but it left both of the boys scared of losing the other. "I just wanted you to stay here with me instead of going out with that Fucktard" Namjoon explained. Jin was finally at ease, listening to exactly what he wanted to hear, shedding a few tears.

"Don't ever leave me Hyung" Namjoon said.

"Never"

"Please stay with me"

"Always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy happy ending! Hope you guys didn't think this chapter was short, I was working on it for about two days x3. Definitely feeling the different chapters for different ships, but keeping Jikook as the main. Hope you enjoyed it, leave a Kudos and a comment on what you thought!
> 
> EXO being savages in this story XD I know a lot more idols but EXO is pretty close to BTS in my opinion.


	7. Reflection

"Hey baby," Jimin said, walking into Kookie's room.

"Hey Hyung," Kookie said, pausing his game.

"So you need help with a game?" Jimin asked, sitting beside Kookie.

"Well actually I really just wanted to play it with you," Kookie said shyly. Jungkook was pretty good at video games, not needing a partner for two player games, but for some reason, he felt like playing a game with Jimin.

" Kookie you know I'm not good at video games" Jimin huffed. Kookie knew Jimin wasn't the best at video games but he loved how competitive Jimin got when he started a game he couldn't finish. Jungkook shrugged at the statement, passing Jimin a controller.

"So this game is called 'Friday the 13th', basically you need to escape a murderer called Jason" Jungkook explained, joining a game.

"Is it horror?" Jimin asked with big eyes. Jimin was a man's man, he never liked doing Aeygo. The members realized Jimin was cute without trying, which made him cuter. Jimin knew what people thought of him, how cute he was, and at times he would like it and smile shyly but he didn't like the feeling that everyone didn't take him seriously. Like he was some kind of kitty people would awe at instead of realizing there was a lion sitting there.

"Yea it is, don't worry I'm here Hyung" Kookie answered. Jimin felt at ease at Kookie's response, feeling safe beside the younger. They played the game for a few minutes before Jimin and Jason came face to face.

"KOOKIE HE'S HERE!" Jimin yelled, covering his face with his controller. Kookie was too busy trying to escape to find Jimin on the map. "HE'S TRYING TO GRAB ME" Jimin yelled, causing Kookie to let out a chuckle.

"Hyung I got the car working, come to me on the map quickly," Kookie said.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME, AHHH" Jimin yelled, running away from the murderer. To Jimin the showdown was intense, pressing every single button he could to run away.

"Hyung calm down and find me," Kookie said, resting a hand on Jimin's thigh. Jimin immediately stopped at the sudden contact, lowering his controller. Kookie knew how to calm his Hyung down, which made Jimin feel a lot better.

"FUCK ME UP THE ASS AND CALL ME A CORNDOG AHHH!!!" Jimin yelled, getting caught and killed by the murderer. Kookie bursted into laughter at the sudden outburst, throwing his controller to the side, clutching his stomach. "It's not funny Kookie", Jimin huffed.

"I'm- hahaha- sorry," Kookie said in between laughs. Jimin couldn't help but smile at the laughing man, chuckling with him. Kookie started another match, without Jimin playing this time. Jimin decided the last match was to lit to go again, instead laid his head on Kookie's lap. Kookie was so comfortable at the moment, playing video games with his adorable Hyung laying on him, suddenly kissing the olders head.

"Kookie, what was that for?" Jimin asked astonished. Kookie didn't realize he was acting so sweet towards his Hyung but just smirked at the question.

 

\----

"Hyung wake up," Kookie said, ruffling the olders head. Jimin woke up, but didn't move, enjoying Kookie's hand run through his head. "Hyung I'm going to go get us some ice cream" Kookie announced. Jimin said a muffled yes, attempting to snuggle more into the other's lap. "I need to leave to get the ice cream Hyung", Kookie said chuckling.

"Mmm" Jimin said pouting, lifting his head, which Jungkook laid back down on the couch softly. Jungkook stood above the older for a second, examining all his features. Jimin's flowy orange hair, his beautiful eyes that we're closed. His slightly-parted full lips, slightly smiling. He lingered on Jimin's lips, realizing how kissable they were.

"Ah Jinja, this Hyung is making me go crazy" He whispered, shaking his head.

"I'm down here minding my own fucking business how am I making you crazy?" Jimin asked suddenly, causing Kookie to jump.

"Nothing," Kookie said, rushing to the door before Jimin could comment. Kookie said peeked into Tae's room and said goodbye, to which the older just nodded.

\---

"JIMINNIE HYUNG" Kookie yelled, walking into the house. Jimin ran out of Kookie's room, with a huge smile on his face. "I got the ice cream," Kookie said, smirking at the older.

"Thank you baby," Jimin said, engulfing the younger into a hug. Jimin lingered on the Hug, enjoying the skinship.

"So what were you sending Baekyun?" Kookie asked, passing Jimin his ice cream.

"Well after EXO finishes their tour, he wants to make a song with me" Jimin informed Kookie. Kookie nodded, trying not to think much of it. "But I told him I wanted to make a song with you instead", Jimin said shyly. Kookie looked at Jimin for a second, taking in the proposal.

"Of course I want to make a song with you Hyung," Kookie said. Jimin smiled widely at the acceptance' letting his head rest on the younger's shoulder.

"AYEE" Tae yelled, running into the Kookie's room. "We're all going to go play some Just Dance, let's go" Tae informed, grabbing both by the arms.

"Tae we're obviously eating ice cream," Jimin said, rolling his eyes. Tae didn't realize until then, the two were whispering to each other while eating ice cream, widening his eyes.

"Ohh, okay come when you guys are done," Tae said, zooming out of Kookie's room.

"Man that Hyung is a fast one," Kookie said chuckling.

 

-

"THOSE TWO FUCKERS ARE ON A DATE" Tae yelled, running into the family room.

"What are you on about and watch the language," Jin said.

"Sorry, Jin Eomma, and Kookie got Chim ice cream and there cuddling in Kookie's room whispering to each other" Tae informed.

"Did you take a photo?" Hobie said, resting his head on Yoongi's shoulder.

"Yes Hyung, I was going to take my phone out, go right in there faces, and take a photo of the adorable moment," Tae said rolling his eyes.

"Okay okay so you're telling me there's a Jikook moment happening and we're about to play Just Dance?" Joonie said.

"What are you guys talking about," Jimin said, standing in the doorframe. The boys turned around surprised at the voice.

"I think you guys have to explain why the word 'Jikook' is coming out of your mouths," Jimin said, crossing his arms.

"Shit" Yoongi said under his breath, "This dumbass forgot to close the door".

"We can explain," Jin said.

"Go on," Jimin said. No one talked for a second, instead looked at each other, looking for answers.

"JIMINNIE HYUNG, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG" Kookie yelled from his room.

"OH, I'M JUST TALKING TO OUR HYUNGS ABOUT JI-" Jimin was going to informed Kookie, but was cut off by the members. "We're talking about something be right there baby," Jimin said. Jimin turned to the members with expectant eyes, sitting on the couch.

"Fine" Jin said with a huff, "You and Kookie are so cute, so we have been trying to get you two together" Jin explained, looking at the ground.

"So you assumed both me and Kookie were gay for each other?" Jimin asked. The members just nodded at the words, feeling ashamed.

"Well you got that half right," Jimin said. The boys finally looked up at Jimin, confused at the statement. "I'm gay you idiots," Jimin said. The boys were shook at the statement, at how confident Jimin was to say it freely.

"But you guys can't push us together just because you assume both of us are gay, or because we look cute" Jimin explained. "Stop doing it okay?". The boys couldn't answer, instead nodded, watching Jimin leave the room. None of them knew what just happened, instead started laughing at their stupidity.

"We don't have to push them to do anything, they're slowly getting together anyways," Jin said chuckling.

\---

"What were you guys talking about," Kookie asked.

"Nothing they just wanted to know about Baekyun" Jimin lied. Kookie didn't understand why the members wanted to know about Baekyun from Jimin, getting angry at the situation.

"Kookie you get angry easily, I hope you know that" Jimin said, laying down on Kookie's bed. Kookie didn't realize his eyebrows were pushed together, and there was a crease in his forehead.

"I don't get mad easily" Kookie denied, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"So you're telling me everytime you hear the name Baekyun, you don't get mad?" Jimin asked with a smirk.

"No I don't," Kookie said, looking back at the older. Jimin wanted Kookie to get jealous, he wanted to see if the member's prediction was true.

"So if I leave this room and go FaceTime Baekhyun, you wouldn't be mad?" Jimin asked, reaching for his phone.

"Nope," Kookie said with a straight face. Jimin was disappointed at how easily Kookie denied, getting somewhat sad.

"Fine I'll go," Jimin said, getting up. Kookie didn't know what he was doing, he was saying the exact opposite of what he really wanted to say. Jimin got up from the bed, about to walk out of the room, but was stopped. Jungkook had rushed off the bed, holding his Hyung by the hips.

"Don't" Kookie said into the olders ear, sending shivers down Jimin's whole body. "Don't go". Kookie led Jimin by the hips, to the bed, laying Jimin down softly.

"I'm right here, I'm right in front of you and I'm telling you, don't ever choose him over me Hyung," Kookie said, looking down at the older with pleading eyes.

"Come here," Jimin said, grabbing Kookie by the hand. They laid on Kookie's bed for a while, Jimin's head on Kookie's chest, Kookie's arms wrapped around Jimin. Kookie was so comfortable with Jimin, which sent butterflies in his stomach. Jimin never wanted to let Kookie go, even when they were in fights.

"We look like a couple" Jimin whispered with a smile. Kookie knew they looked like a couple, they looked adorable, which was exactly what he wanted.

"Good," Kookie said under his breath.

"OKAY LET'S GO," Tae said, barging into the room, making the two jump off each other. The two didn't reject, wanted to spend time with the rest of the members.

\--

"FUCK YOUU!!!!!" Yoongi yelled towards Hobie, who had just won.

"Sorry Hyung, you're just horrible at dancing," Hobie said, making everyone laugh. They loved how blunt Hobie was to Yoongi, laughing at the scores.

"Okay next up, Tae and Me," Jin said. Both the members walked up, giving each other competitive nods. Once the music started they were on their way, pushing each other from time to time, trying to better their own score. Throughout the whole dance, the members were laughing in pain, looking at the two funniest members going at it. They were going so seriously, Jin accidentally nudged Tae to hard, causing Tae to stumble and fall.

"YELLOW CARD" Yoongi yelled. Tae got up instantly, going back to dancing. Jin realized Tae was in the lead and decided to 'accidentally' nudge him again.

"RED CARDD JIN GET THE FUCK OFF MY COURT" Yoongi yelled, pushing Jin off the dance floor. By then the members were crying in pain, laughing at Jin's shocked face, attempting to look innocent.

"Next up, Jimin and Namjoon," Hobie said. Jimin put his hand out for a handshake, which Joonie slapped away, causing Jimin to laugh.

"This isn't about skill, it's about how loose your body can be," Namjoon said, closing his eyes, getting ready. Once the game started, Joonie was all over the place, using his whole body to express his hectic emotion. Jimin was so caught off guard, he fell on the ground laughing. When Jimin finally got up from the ground, his score wasn't that far off from Namjoon, who was getting a bunch of X's. Namjoon was trying to be funny, instead hit the remote on his head, causing him to get off balance. Jimin didn't realize Namjoon was about to fall on top of him.

"JIMIN" Kookie yelled, running over to him, grabbing him by his hips, pushing him to his chest.

"JOONIE" Jin yelled, grabbing Joonie before he fell on the ground. Jimin was shook at the scene, not realizing Kookie's chest was on his back for a few seconds.

"Th- thanks, Kookie," Jimin said finally feeling the chest. Kookie didn't let go, he wanted to make sure Jimin was okay, he didn't want to let go of Jimin just yet.

"Joonie are you okay?" Jin asked, putting Joonie's head on his lap.

"I'm fine I just need some ice," Joonie said, trying to get up but was pushed by Jin to stay down.

"Jesus fucking Christ Namjoon why do you always hurt yourself?" Yoongi said rolling his eyes, getting hit by Hobie to be nicer, "Sorry".

"Kookie I said I'm fine," Jimin said, trying to loosen Kookie's protective grip. Kookie sat down on the couch, bringing Jimin to his lap.

"Okay guys let's just all calm down," Tae said, trying not to laugh at the injured. " It was time to go to bed anyways".

"You sure you're okay Hyung?" Kookie asked, looking into Jimin's eyes.

"Yea I'm sure, thank you again," Jimin said, getting up from Kookie's lap, brushing off his pants. Jimin rushed to the kitchen to grab Namjoon some ice, who was being cooed by Jin. Kookie sat there for a second, trying to think what would happen if he didn't grab Jimin. The move Jimin was doing, the leg faced towards Namjoon was out, which meant Joonie would've landed on Jimin's leg, probably breaking it. Jungkook shuddered at the thought, never wanting his Mochi to be in that kind of pain.

"Here you go Hyung," Jimin said, putting the ice on Namjoon's forehead.

"Thanks Chim," Joonie said with a weak smile.

"I think we all need to go to bed," Jin said, getting up. Everyone nodded in agreement, Tae, Yoongi, and Hobie going into their rooms.

"Joonie your sleeping in my room tonight" Jin ordered, picking the wounded up, walking him to his room. Jimin was about to walk out to go into his room but was stopped by Kookie.

"My room?" Kookie said from behind, causing Jimin to turn. Jimin nodded, changing his direction to Kookie's room.

 

When Kookie got into the room, he saw Jimin trying to find a shirt from his closet, shirtless. Kookie stood there, looking at the olders muscular back, noticing how beautiful he was.

"I've been in this room all day," Jimin said, finally grabbing a shirt.

"Are you saying you don't like my room Hyung?" Kookie asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I like your room more than mine," Jimin said with a smile.

"Your room is bigger though," Kookie said

"But my baby is in this room" Jimin replied with a smile, making Kookie smirk. Jimin was wearing one of Kookie's puma sweatshirts, with shorts. Kookie was already in some baggy clothes, deciding they were good for going to sleep.

 

"Baby" Jimin said to the younger laying beside him. Kookie turned to look at the older in the dark.

"My teddy is in my room..." Jimin said softly, Kookie didn't need Jimin to continue to know he wanted to cuddle. He pulled Jimin closer, who crawled onto his chest.

"I love you baby".

"I love you, my little Mochi".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, this chapter was pretty lit, wrote it in a day, JIKOOK STILL NOT TOGETHER?! UGHH XD! I don't really feel that satisfied with this chapter, so the next one is going to be hella LIT! Hope you liked it, leave a Kudos and a comment on what you thought <3


	8. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin finally gives Kookie the present he got for him, but what is it?

"He what?" Tae asked, mouth open.

"He said he was going to give Kookie a present like last fucking week, but hasn't given it yet" Yoongi explained. All the member's except for Jimin and Kookie were in the living room, talking. Tae sat there for a second, thinking about how he hasn't seen this allusive present before and how he hasn't heard of it.

"What is it?" Tae asked.

"Only Chim knows," Hobie said. They started listing ideas of what it could be, from big things to small thing.

"How about a car," Tae said blankly.

"Yes Taehyung, Jimin would give Jungkook a fucking car," Yoongi said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, there are no bad ideas," Jin said, glaring at Yoongi for sassing one of his children.

"That was a pretty bad one though," Joonie said under his breath, getting a smack on the head from Jin, who quickly regretted it and lightly kissed the spot, making Joonie blush.

"Shampoo"

"No"

"Candy"

"No"

"Food"

"No, good one though"

"A ring?" Hobie finally huffed out, exhausting all of their ideas. No one said no to it at first, thinking about it. Rings aren't always made for romance, even if it was why Jimin was giving it to him, it could be matching little things to remember each other.

"Can we please just go with that until we think of something better?" Joonie said. Everyone nodded, getting up, heading to their rooms.

"Joonie, wanna cook with me?" Jin asked, in the doorway of the kitchen. Joonie didn't turn at first, smirking at the question, glad his Hyung asked him instead of anyone else.

"Of course"

 

\----

"JIMIN-SSI, I hear you're giving Kookie a present," Tae said, running into Jimin's room, who was on his bed, scrolling through his phone.

"Yea I am" Jimin answered, not paying attention to the man sitting beside him.

"When are you giving it to him," Tae asked.

"Why?" Jimin said, putting his phone down, looking at Tae annoyed.

"Oh um, because I need to know," Tae said. Jimin looked at Tae for a few seconds, trying to figure out his motive, but gave up with a sigh, picking his phone back up.

"I'm giving it to him tonight when he gets back from the gym" Jimin answered, slightly smiling.

"What is it?" Tae asked.

"It's a-" Jimin was about to answer, but was stopped by an excited Tae, realizing there was a video game on Jimin's TV.

"OHH JIMIN-SSI LETS PLAY," Tae said, hopping off the bed, onto Jimin's couch. Jimin nodded, setting his phone down, sitting beside the excited Tae. They sat there playing different games, laughing, yelling and swearing. Everyone in the house we're busy doing their own things happily, they didn't notice there was a knock on the door. After a couple of minutes, Tae's phone started to ring.

"Pause it!" Tae yelled, wanting to answer his phone.

"NO I'M WINNING THIS BITCH" Jimin yelled, getting up.

"JIMIN-SSI MY PHONE IS RINGING PAUSE IT" Tae yelled, panicking. Jimin reluctantly paused the game, sitting back down, annoying at the sudden phone call.

"Hello? Oh Hi, Kookie" Jimin heard Tae said, automatically sitting up, trying to listen to the conversation.

"You're at the door? Sorry me and Jimin we're playing a game, I'm not sure what the rest of the Hyungs were doing" Tae said, walking out of Jimin's room. Jimin followed Tae out, wanting to see Kookie.

"Hold on you impatient punk, I'm right at the door," Tae said before hanging up the phone. Jimin was smiling at the thought of seeing Kookie after a whole day but frowned at the sight.

"Hey Hyung, this is Irene," Kookie said, introducing the girl beside him, who was smiling at the two. Tae said hi, shaking the girl's hand. Jimin was supposed to shake the girl's hand after Tae but didn't. He was too busy frowning at Jungkook, who was looking at him confused at why he wasn't shaking Irene's hand. Tae gave Jimin a little nudge after a couple awkward seconds, shaking him out of his daze, bowing to Irene, who's hand that was awkwardly hanging in the air, fell down to her side. Jimin turned his back to the three, walking back to his room, pausing at his door, turning back expectantly to Tae.

"Be there in a second" Tae said with a smile, to which Jimin had no reaction, turning back, opening his door and closing it once he was inside. Kookie didn't appreciate the way Jimin treated his friend, getting a little angry at the fact.

"What's Hyungs deal, that was completely rude," Kookie said, turning to Tae who just shrugged.

"It's okay, he seems nice," Irene said, looking up at Kookie who was too busy looking at Jimin's closed door. While Kookie was at the gym, he met Irene, who was struggling with some weights, to which he helped her of course. They started talking and working out together and thought they had a lot in common. Kookie knew Jin Eomma was going to cook, deciding to invite Irene over to meet the other members. He thought Jimin would get along with Irene, especially since he was the first person he thought of when Irene said things Jimin liked. Jimin was the person he was thinking about since he got to the gym...

 

"Hi Irene, nice to meet you," Jin said, giving Irene a friendly hug.

"Nice to meet you," Joonie said, shaking Irene's hand. Hobie and Yoongi said hi to the guest, after being called out for dinner.

"JIMIN-AH DINNER TIME" Jin yelled, noticing Jimin didn't respond to the first call. After a couple of minutes of the members and Irene standing there, waiting for Jimin to come out, he came out. He was wearing sunglasses and a black beanie, with black ripped jeans, Timberlands, and an over sized flannel shirt.

"Jimin are you going out?" Hobie asked, confused.

"Yup" Jimin answered, making a b-line for the door.

"Where Hyung?" Kookie asked, frowning at the fast walking man.

"Meeting with someone," Jimin said.

"Jimin stop moving," Jin said in a stern voice, forcing Jimin's feet to stop. "We are asking you questions and I expect you look at us while you answer them," Jin said, crossing his arms. Jimin turned around, taking his sunglasses off.

Where are you meeting this person" Jin asked.

"He invited me to hang out with his friends"

"He"

"Baekhyun"

"Friends"

"His group"

No one asked anything after that, realizing Jimin was leaving his group to hang out with another idol group.

"I made dinner," Jin said, looking down, sad at the thought of one of his children leaving to hang out with other people when he made dinner for them.

"Well there isn't enough seats anyway," Jimin said, glaring at Irene for a split second. " The table will still be full, can I leave now?" Jimin asked, looking impatient. Jin Hobie and Tae were frowning at Jimin, sad at the fact of him not eating dinner with them, while Yoongi and Joonie were glaring at him, mad the fact that he was ditching them. Kookie had a different expression on his face, it was a mix of sorrow, betrayal, wanting, hesitation and shock. Jin just nodded at Jimin, who put his sunglasses back on and walked out of the door, without looking back. Everyone was silent for a while, some looking at the floor, while the others we're looking at the closed front door, while Kookie looked at Jimin's closed room door.

"That little fucker" Yoongi and Joonie said in unison.

"Come on guys, Jimin-ssi has other friends," Tae said, looking at the rest of them.

"What the fuck ever, Tae Hyung is right, I'm hungry let's eat. Are you hungry Irene" Kookie said, looking at Irene, who awkwardly nodded. They ate in mostly silence, talking about topics that didn't last more than two minutes. When they finished, Tae, Hobie, and Yoongi took the kitchen while Joonie and Jin took the table.

"What should we do?" Kookie said, standing beside Irene.

"Walk your friend out," Jin said, not looking up from the table.

"What?" Kookie asked.

"It was nice having you Irene, but it's getting late, I think you should go," Jin said, in a friendly voice, with the slightest hint of sinister hidden. Jin knew why Jimin really left, and it was because of that girl. Jin didn't want Irene there if it meant Jimin leaving, wanting her out as soon as possible in the nicest way.

"Yea you're right I should go..." Irene said, "Walk me out?" She asked Kookie, who nodded.

"I had fun tonight," Irene said, standing at the door.

"Yea, thanks for coming," Kookie said. they stood there for a couple of seconds, Kookie looking down at his shoes, while Irene was attempting to catch his eye.

"Can I have your number?" Irene suddenly said, causing Kookie to jerk his head back. Kookie thought about it, Irene was gorgeous, funny, adorable and totally his type but he just couldn't take her number.

"Get home safe Irene," Kookie said, slowly closing the door, Irene frowned at the comment, waving a forced wave, walking away. Kookie suddenly got angry, something held him back from giving her that number, but he couldn't figure out what and that was annoying the crap out of him.

 

\----

After around 7, Jimin showed up. Everyone was in their separate rooms, doing their own things, expect of course-

"We need to talk"

"About?"

"Why did you really leave"

"I was invited to hang out with friends"

"Liar"

"Truthteller"

"Real reason, now"

"... I didn't feel like being here"

"Why"

"Why does it matter"

"Because I'm asking"

"Didn't feel comfortable..."

"Why"

"Could you stop asking me questions Hyung, I just didn't okay?" Jimin answered, glaring at Jin, who was sitting on the couch with a blank face.

"You don't treat guests like that" Jin said, getting up.

"She was unwanted," Jimin said, rolling his eyes.

"So that means you get to be rude, and walk out of the house without a bye?" Jin said, getting angry.

"Ok I'm sorry, I just didn't want to sit there watching her eat with us," Jimin said, looking down at the floor. "With him" he mumbled.

"Him?" Jin said.

"Hyung..." Jimin said with pleading eyes. Jin knew he was pushing Jimin. He wanted Jimin to tell him everything but stopped after hearing his plea.

"Jimin, I didn't appreciate what you did okay? Next time you have plans tell me before I decide to cook for your ungrateful ass" Jin said playfully, smacking the younger on the head, who smiled at the playful slap.

"Sorry Hyung, won't happen again," Jimin said, hugging the older, who hugged back.

"Jimin Hyung..." Someone called from the darkness. It was Kookie, he was rubbing his eyes, watching the interaction. "Oh sorry, when you Hyungs are done, Jimin Hyung can you come to my room please?" Kookie asked, pouting a little. Jimin looked at Jin, then back at Kookie, nodding. Kookie stumbled back into his room, Jimin following him a couple seconds behind.

 

"Jimin Hyung," Kookie said, looking at the older, who was standing in front of the closed door.

"Hm?" Jimin said, looking up.

Why did you leave?" Kookie said, wanting answers.

"Baekyun and the rest of the boys wanted me to hang out with them today" Jimin explained.

"Baekyun, Baekyun, Baekyun!" Kookie said, throwing his hands in the air. "Your whole life revolves around that dick!" Kookie yelled, glaring at the floor.

"Kookie, watch the language," Jimin said shook.

"I was right there! I didn't see you all day and once I get back you go out to him?!" Kookie said, getting up.

"You weren't alone..." Jimin said quietly.

"I was there! I missed you all day and you leave to go hang out with HIM?!" Kookie said, raising his voice more.

"YOU WEREN'T ALONE!" Jimin yelled.

"I MET HER IN THE GYM AND INVITED HER OVER" Kookie yelled

"I WAITED FOR YOU ALL DAY" Jimin yelled, pushing his back off of the door.

"I WAS THERE," Kookie said.

"SO WAS SHE" Jimin yelled.

"YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE I WANTED TO SEE!" Kookie said, catching Jimin off guard, causing him to stumble back, pressing his back on the door. " All fucking day, you're the only person I wanted to see, and you left," Kookie said, breathing heavily.

"... I'm sorry" Jimin said.

"You said you wouldn't leave me for him," Kookie said, tearing up. "I'm here, I'm always here and I want you to choose me instead of him" Kookie explained. Jimin didn't say anything, instead walked up to the younger, wrapping his arms around him, laying his head on his chest. Kookie wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist, pulling him closer to the hug, resting his head on the shorter's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, letting their emotions run freely, hugging tighter by the minute.

"I got you something" Jimin whispered after letting go of the taller. Kookie looked at Jimin for a second confused, sitting on the bed,

"I was supposed to give it to you last week but we all got caught up" Jimin explained, wiping a tear from Kookie's eyes. Jimin reached into his backpack, grabbing two silk velvet boxes. Jimin gave one to Kookie and kept one for himself. Kookie looked at Jimin for the ready signal, who nodded with a smile. Kookie opened it to see a black and red ring.

 

https://www.google.ca/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjJ3PWxu9DUAhXL34MKHaQxAqAQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.iwajewelry.com%2Fblack-titanium-black-diamond-rings-for-men%2F&psig=AFQjCNHDSo8wkWo_-y6nDS8S37UG1RC4Tg&ust=1498186894274332

"Jimin Hyung, It's so cool" Kookie said, putting the ring on. Jimin opened his, which was the same design but blue and silver. They both looked at the rings, smiling at the thought.

"I remembered you said you wanted a ring a while back" Jimin said, looking up from his finger. "Thought we could get matching ones" Jimin said shyly. Kookie didn't respond, instead pulled the older onto the bed, placing a blanket on both of them, wrapping his arms around the older.

"I love it" Kookie whispered, sending shivers down Jimin's whole body.

I'm glad you like it" Jimin said, smiling into Kookie's chest. They feel asleep easily after that, ending an emotional rollercoaster of an argument.

 

Kookie woke up to an annoying bright sun, feeling the space around him lonely, realizing Jimin wasn't there.

"Morning" Jimin said, walking into Kookie's room with a plate full of pancakes. Kookie smiled at the person standing behind the pancakes, shirtless. Kookie stared at the bare chest, noticing how beautifully structered and toned it was. " I woke up earlier then I thought, decided to make some pancakes" Jimin informed, placing the pancakes infront of the younger. "Be right back" He said, leaving the room. Jimin came back a couple seconds late. A glass of orange juice in one hand, a fork and knife in the other one.

"Thank you Hyung" Kookie said, smiling at the older.

"So we have a lot to do today" Jimin said smirking at the younger, who was stuffing delicously made pancakes into his mouth.

"What are we doing today?" Kookie asked after swalling the mouth full he had, before stuffing more in.

"We're writing the song" Jimin said, smiling.

" Where are we writing it?" Kookie asked.

"We'll I thought we could spend the time driving, sitting down at parks and talking, see what we come up with" Jimin said, turning to his phone.

"Sounds like a good idea" Kookie said, smirking at how adorable the older looked after waking up.

 

\----

"They went out?" Tae said, reading the note Jimin left with a couple stackes of pancakes.

"I think they went out to work on their song" Hobie said.

"Right right, I wonder where they are" Tae said, looking off into the distance, trying to imagine a place.

"The're going basically all around the city before they come back" Joonie said

"Do you think they're song will be done" Tae asked.

"Who knows, who fucking cares" Yoongi said, walking back to his room, Hobie following him with a stack of pancakes.

 

\----------------

 

"We're home" Jimin yelled, taking his shoes off. Jimin and Kookie spent the whole morning talking about random stuff, personal stuff, serious stuff and funny stuff, stoping at restaurants from time to time when they got hungry or bored.

"How did it go?" Jin asked, sitting on the couch watching a show with the rest of the members.

"We're done" Kookie said, walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The members we're a little suprised at the statement, knowing it takes a while to make a song.

"Yea since we had all morning, the lyrics kinda just fell in place" Jimin said, sitting onto Yoongi's lap, who instinctivley pushed him off.

"Rude" Jimin mumbled, crawling onto Hobie's lap warry of another push, which Hobie just shrugged.

"What are you guys watching?" Jimin asked, confused at the show on screen.

"It's called 'Greys Anatomy', top shit" Joonie said.

"What's it about" Kookie asked, sitting down on the carpet in front of the members.

"Looks like we gotta go back from episode one" Jin said, excitingly while the other members groaned in annoyance.

"Kookie what is that?" Tae asked, seeing something glimmering on Kookie's finger.

"A ring" He answered, playing with it.

"When did you get that?" Tae asked.

"Jimin Hyung gave it to me yesterday night, he has a blue and silver one" Kookie explained, smiling at the ring. All the members looked over to Jimin, who was showing it off. They all nodded, trying not to squeal at the rings.

"Guys how are we suppose to binge watch this without any snacks?" Tae asked, looking at the rest of the members.

"I'll go get some" Jimin said, getting up from Hobie's lap.

"You sure, the grocey store is a 20 minute walk" Jin said.

"Yea Joonie and you are the only ones with cars, and it doesn't look like either of you are getting up" Jimin said chuckling.

"I'll come with you Hyung" Kookie said standing up, wanting to spend more time with the older.

"No it's fine, I need a walk alone" Jimin said, smiling at the younger. Kookie was going to protest. Even though he spent the whole morning with the older, he wanted to spend all of his time with him. Before Kookie could say anything, he was pulled back down from Joonie, who was staring at the younger "He's just going for snacks, chill". Kookie nodded at Jimin, who was putting earbuds into his phone.

"Bye guys! Be back in a few!" Jimin said, closing the door behind him.

\---

It was almost an hour and Jimin had not came back from getting snacks, to which Kookie was freaking out.

"He's not answering his phone" Kookie said, walking back and forth.

"Kookie calm down, Jimin's a big boy, he can take care of himself" Joonie said, rolling his eyes.

"It is a little sketchy Joonie" Jin said.

"Kookie, he's fine" Tae said, trying to calm Kookie down.

"If anyone laid a finger on my Mochi..." Kookie said with a low tone, scaring the shit out of the rest of the members. After a few minutes the doorbell rang, to which Kookie ran to, opening it, hoping for Jimin.

"Hi there" The person said, it was Baekyun.

"Hi" Kookie said, looking away.

"Sorry for interuppting you guys, I was at the grocery store and saw Jimin attempting to carry all those groceries back here, so I gave him a ride" Baekhyun explained, revealing a small Jimin trying to get all the groceries out from the back. Kookie ran to the older,skipping a few steps, causing Jimin to stumble sideways, eyes widened.

"What took you so long" Kookie whispered, closing his eyes, taking in the warmth of the older.

"The clerk there was being a total bitch, she decided that she didn't want to work anymore and walk away, so I talked to the manger about it and shit happened" Jimin said rolling his eyes at the thought.

"You gave me a heart attack Hyung" Kookie said, pulling the older closer.

"Sorry baby, I didn't think I was out for that long" Jimin said, snuggling into the hug.

"Let's get these groceries out" Baekhyun said, 'accidently' bumping into the two, making Kookie shoot a glare at the back of Baekyun's head. They took all the groceries up to the aparment, the other members putting them where they belong.

"Thank you BaeK Hyung for picking me up" Jimin said, Kookie standing very close behind him, glaring at Baekhyun who was smirking at Jimin.

"Anytime Jimin-ah" Baekyun said, reaching in for a hug. Kookie instinctivley pulled Jimin back onto his chest, causing Baekhyun to stumble forward. The members were silently laughing their ass off at the interaction of the three.

"Thanks again for picking up my little Mochi" Kookie said, smirking down at Jimin was was looking back with widened eyes.

"Yea... no problem" Baekhyun said, looking slightly annoyed.

"Bye Baekyun" Jimin said, waving him off.

"Thanks for the snacks Jimin-ssi" Tae said, munching on some chips

"No problem, Jimin said, staring at Kookie, who was looking back. "Kookie can we talk in my room?" Jimin asked. Kookie nodded, following the older into his room, shutting the door behind.

"You okay?" Jimin asked, placing a hand on Kookie's cheek.

"I thought something happened..." Kookie said, closing his eyes at the skinship.

"Aw baby I'm sorry, I really was perfectly fine, I was just struggling with the groceries" Jimin said.

"Why didn't you answer your calls?" Kookie asked, looking at the older.

"When I got into Baekyuns car, he started blasting music, I couldn't hear my phone" Jimin explained, carressing the others face. Kookie nodded, annoyed at Baekyun like always.

" I'm sorry I scared you baby" Jimin said. Kookie didn't say anything, not wanting to say something he didn't know he wanted to say "I love you, don't do that again".

"Let's get back, I wanna dig into the snacks before Tae eats all" Jimin said, walking past the younger.

"Hyung" Kookie finally said, after Jimin opened the door.

"Yea?" Jimin said, turning back to the younger.

"I love you" Kookie said. Kookie got scared after saying that, not knowing what Jimin's response would be.

"Aw Kookie I love you too, now let's go" Jimin said, running out of the room. Kookie let out a relieved sigh, a little hurt at the fact that both of them used "I love you" in different ways, but Kookie was to into his own mind to notice.

"Tae get your CRUSTY ASS HANDS OFF MY KETCHUP CHIPS BITCH" Jimin yelled, jumping onto Tae, who was attempting to open the bag before Jimin came out.

"You know I like these!" Tae yelled into the others face, who was trying to grab the bag.

"NOO I PAID GIVE IT" Jimin yelled. Tae stood up, using his height to his advantage. Kookie walked over to the two, easily grabbing the ketchup chips from Tae's hands, sitting down on a two seated couch. Kookie looked over at Jimin, who was eyeing the bag of chips, sitting beside the younger, snuggling into his side.

"Kookie...." Jimin was about to start pleading

"Share?" Kookie asked, opening the bag, setting it in the little space between them.

"Share".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone THOUGHT, none of the ships are together still, just a lot of actions couples would do in this chapter. I put a link to the ring, just in case anyone had a hard time picturing it, not sure if it worked though. x3 Hope you enjoyed it, leave a Kudos and a comment on what you thought <3


	9. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters I've written.

Tae was awake before everybody else, scrolling through his phone when he got an E-mail from BigHit.

"Holy shit" He whispered, trying to keep is voice low in case anyone was having a light sleep. He stared at the words for a second, letting it go through his mind and process. It took him about 11 minutes before he realized what the E-mail was really saying.

"GUYS!!!" He yelled, jumping up from the couch. "GUYS WAKE THE HELL UP". He ran through the hall, opening each door, earning glares and groans.

"Whattt?" Joonie said, stumbling out of his room.

"I got news, EVERYONE I GOT NEWS" Tae yelled into Joonie's face, who attempted to hit the younger in the head, which was easily dodged. Eventually, the rest of the members walked out of their rooms, rubbing their eyes.

"Okay we're here, can you please tell us what's is so important that you had to wake us up before the sun?" Jin asked.

"I got an E-mail from BigHit" Tae started to explain but was cut off by Kookie.

"Okay they really need to get in the habit of E-mailing all of us instead of just one," Kookie said rolling his eyes.

"As I was saying-" Tae glared at Kookie who rudely interrupted him, " They said since we're about to come out with a new song, and our sorta break is going to be over soon, they're bringing out our MOTHERS," Tae said, exaggerating the last word. The members stood there for a second, taking in the information that was just said. They all had pretty good relationships with their mothers, but when they visited, it wasn't a vacation.

"WHAT?!" They all said, breaking their train of though. They all instinctively ran into their rooms, fixing them up, getting dressed.

"NO I GOT HERE FIRST YOU LITTLE FUCKER, GET OUT" Yoongi yelled to Jimin, who slipped past him into the bathroom.

"No my mother is not going to see me if I'm not ready, you know how she is Hyung" Jimin protested.

"You think I give a fuck? My mother is coming and I need to get ready NOW" Yoongi yelled. Jimin turned away, closing the door on Yoongi's face and locking it, causing Yoongi to start banging on the door and cuss incomprehensive swear words.

"Hyung there's no point, you just have to wait," Kookie said, walking past the scene.

"Oh shut up you shower before you go to bed you're golden," Yoongi said rolling his eyes.

"They don't call me Golden maknae for nothing, you should follow what I do, then maybe you would be called 'Golden Yoongi' instead of 'Grandpa Yoongi'" Kookie said with a smirk, closing his doors. Even though the house was hectic, the rest of the members heard the diss.

"Oh, shit Yoongi you just gonna take that?" Joonie said, leaning on his door frame.

"I hate you all, I hope you burn in hell where you came from," Yoongi said, slamming his room door. Once Jimin was done, they all had their time in the bathroom to get washed up.

"Kookie!" Tae yelled, walking into Kookie's room. "Guess which Hyung needs a shirt?" Tae asked with a smirk.

"Jiminnie Hyung?" Kookie question, gaining a glare from Tae.

"No you idiot, me" Tae said, rolling his eyes. He walked over to Kookie's dresser, which was full of clothes folded and placed color coordinated. Before Kookie could protest, Tae had already chose a shirt and was out the door. They all finished getting dressed, now cleaning the living room area.

"Wait they're all coming at the same time?" Hobie questioned Tae.

"Yea apparently, this house isn't going to fit all of us," Tae said, looking around the spotless house.

"I'm taking my mom out for some breakfast," Yoongi said, fixing some pillows.

"My mom and I will come too," Hobie said. The members looked over at Yoongi, expecting him to say something about it, but just nodded his head.

"I'll stay here with my mom," Joonie said, taking the house.

"I'll hang with my mom for the day, pretty sure she's going to be staying in a hotel she usually does when she comes to visit," Tae said shrugging. Jimin was in his room, cleaning it spotless when he heard a knock.

"Come in," He said, folding his clothes.

"Jimin Hyung why are you cleaning so much, your mom isn't going to be in here," Kookie said, watching the older intentively.

"Yes she will, she's going to look at everything, I need her to be pleased with how I'm living," Jimin said. "She's one of the most important people in my life, she can't see me any differently than the last visit". Kookie didn't reply, instead sat beside Jimin, helping him fold his clothes.

 

\---

There was a knock at the door, which made most of the members jump. They all stood there staring at each other, wondering who had the biggest balls to go open the door, which was the only barrier between them and their mothers.

"Pussies," Yoongi said under his breath, walking up to the door. Before he could say hello to all the mothers, his mother stomped into the house.

"Min Yoongi what took you so long, we were standing there for too long" She started rambling about how long they stood there. The rest of the mothers walked in politely, walking to their sons, hugging them with love.

"Mother calm down, we were cleaning," Yoongi said. His mother decided it was enough talking and started to hug Yoongi, who hugged back thankfully.

"Where's Chiminne and Kookie?" Kookie's mother asked, looking around the house.

"Mom!" Kookie yelled, running to his mother and hugging her lovingly. Jimin's mother stood there awkwardly for a second, thinking her son wasn't going to come say hi. Jimin shyly walked out of his room, looking down at the ground, all the mothers and sons were now looking at the two and the distance between them. Jimin finally looked up at his mother, who was now tearing up. Everyone was confused at the emotional greeting.

"Mother," Jimin said quietly, staring at his mother. Before his mother could say anything, he ran into his mother's arms, crying into her shoulder. His mother held him, pressing her wet cheek on his shoulder. Everyone was shocked, trying to figure out why they greeted each other in this format, coming up with nothing.

 

\---

"My mother and I are going out now" Jimin announced, standing up from the couch of mothers and sons, chatting amongst themselves. The mothers said goodbye to Jimin and his mom, who were putting their shoes and jackets on.

"Come back safe" Jin and his mom yelled, giggling at each other. Kookie was still curious of the emotional greeting. Jimin barely cried, and when he did that meant something serious happen that only his mother knew. It irritated him that he didn't know what was going on with Jimin, wanting to get answers.

"My mother and I were going out too, where are you guys going Hyung?" Kookie asked, standing up.

"We're going out for some coffee," Jimin said with a smile.

"Can we join?" Kookie's mother asked, knowing his son wanted to join also.

"Of course you guys can come," Jimin's mother said, smiling. They both went into separate cars, Kookie's mother following behind Jimin's mother's car.

 

"Jiminnie, how has it been," Jimin's mother asked with a reassuring smile. 

"Mom it's been so hard, I'm always tired but I can't tell anyone," Jimin said frowning. He started talking about how tired he was and how many times he wanted to quit everything he worked for.

"Jimmine listen to me" His mother started. "I'm am so proud of you, I am so proud of everything you are doing. You knew what you wanted to do any now you're doing it. I know it's going to get rough, I'm not going to say it's going to get easier. You're going to get more known, more pictures, more songs, more fame, but we both know you work hard for what you want, and I know you want this my beautiful boy" Jimin's mom said, shedding a few tears. Jimin couldn't help but get emotional at his mothers inspirational speech, pushing his knees into his chest, trying to calm down. "I love how hard you are working, and when you hit that point, that point that looks so far away, yet so ethereal, that is when you will look back and appreciate how hard you worked, how many amazing people stood beside you, how many times you were going to stop, but kept going. Jimin I love you with all my heart. If you ever need that push, that talk, that time, I'm just a phone call away okay?" Jimin's mom said. Jimin nodded at the words, looking out the window, thinking about how amazing his mother really was.

 

"Kookie, how has it been?" Kookie's mother asked.

"It's been going great mom, we've been getting a lot of recognition, I feel like we're finally getting the attention we deserve" Kookie explained with a smile.

"What about Chim? He seemed pretty emotional back there" His mother asked. Kookie couldn't answer the question, not knowing it himself.

"I don't know, but I do want to find out" Kookie answered.

"I see you really like him" His mother added with a smile.

"What?" Kookie asked.

"Nothing, just noticing the shirt he was wearing...." She trailed on. Kookie hadn't noticed until now, Jimin was wearing on of his T-shirts.

"All the members wear my things, I have amazing fashion sense, did you see the one Tae was wearing?" Kookie said, trying to change the topic.

"Jimin looked the cutest and most comfortable," His mother said. Kookie couldn't deny what his mother was saying, he did like the way Jimin looked in his t-shirts.

"Okay, so what?" Kookie asked.

"Stop looking into stuff, I'm just saying you two are pretty close, I want to get to know him more," His mother said.

"Well we're thinking about coming to Busan for a week or so...He really is extraordinary mom, out of all the members... I don't know I just feel some type of way when he's around" Kookie said, getting tongue tied.

"What type of way?" His mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know... still trying to figure that out," Kookie said, looking out the window, wondering what his mother was trying to get to.

\----

" Oh me and Jimin's mother went out for lunch a few weeks ago and found..." Kookie's mom was talking about the mother's friendship. Kookie was too busy staring at Jimin to concentrate on what she was talking about. Jimin was looking down at the strawberry cupcake he had bought, occasionally taking a sip from his extra large coffee.

"Jimin Hyung what's wrong?" Kookie finally asked, causing the older to look up. The mothers stopped talking after the sudden question. No one said anything, waiting for Jimin to respond to the question.

"What do you mean?" Jimin finally asked.

"You know what I mean Hyung," Kookie said, glancing towards Jimin's mother, who was looking at Jimin reassuringly.

"I was excited to see me mother," He said.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Kookie asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'm telling you what you need to know..." Jimin said quietly. Before Kookie could say anything, Jimin's mother started to talk.

"So I hear you guys are going to start working on a new song," She said with a smile.

"Oh, yea I heard that too, what's the song about?" Kookie's mother asked.

"... Well, the song is called Save Me, it's about a boy lost in love, needing to be saved" Jimin explained.

"Ohh sounds dark" Kookie's mother said in excitement.

"... Is it family?" Kookie asked, still staring at Jimin.

"Stop asking questions," Jimin said.

"Friends?"

"..."

"Health?"

"..."

"Life?"

".."

"DAMMIT JIMIN TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG" Kookie yelled, frustrated at the silence. The moms were shook at the yell, while Jimin just stayed looking down at his cupcake, sighing.

"Fine, don't tell me, it was nice having lunch with you Ms. Park but my mother and I have to go," Kookie said getting up.

"Where are we going?" Kookie's mom asked. Kookie looked at Jimin one last time, wanting him to tell him everything, but was too busy looking at his cupcake.

"Somewhere people answer questions," Kookie said, walking towards the door. Jimin didn't say anything, he didn't move. He was so busy looking at the cupcake, he was so into his own head, he couldn't do anything, he was just so... tired.

 

\---

"Mother, stop asking questions," Kookie said, rolling his eyes. They were in Kookie's room, sitting down on the couch.

"Why would you disrespect Jimin like that?" His mother asked, arms crossed.

"I didn't mean too, he didn't answer me questions and I got mad" Kookie answered.

"He is your Hyung he doesn't have to answer anything if he doesn't want to Kookie, I've taught you better," His mother said. He shrugged the comment away, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't know what was going on with Jimin. He usually always knew what was on Jimin's mind, or Jimin would tell him, but what in gods name was so rough in Jimin's life that he wouldn't tell his own baby? "You need to apologize," She added.

"After he tells me what's wrong," Kookie said.

"You disrespectful punk," She said, smacking Kookie on the head. They spent the rest of the day talking about things that couldn't be talked over on the phone.

"So have you met anyone yet?" She asked.

"No," Kookie said flatly.

"So you're telling me NO ONE has caught your eye?" She asked, "Someone you're always with, someone you always want to talk to, to hold" She went on.

"Mother, what do you want from me?" Kookie asked. "All day you've been hinting at something and I can't figure out what, so just say it".

"Now what kinda surprise would that be?" She said with a smirk, "It will be so much sweeter when you figure out yourself".

"Figure out what?" Kookie asked.

"Figure out who you're in love with" She answered. Kookie was so confused at the statement, he brushed it off immediately.

"How long are you staying mom?" Kookie asked.

"Well since we spent the whole day with our sons, tomorrow we're going sightseeing," She said with a bright smile. "Then back home we go".

"So I basically only had one day with you?" Kookie asked, getting sad.

"I'm sorry my little bunny, we'll be back soon, maybe for a concert," She said.

"Are you going to stay at a hotel tonight?" Kookie asked.

"Yea me and Jimin's mother are sharing a room" She informed. Kookie nodded at the statement, thinking about what Jimin could be doing right now.

\----

"What's up with Kookie?" Jimin's mom asked, "Why does he need to know your business". They were walking the streets with ice cream they had just bought.

"I don't know, he just always has to" Jimin answered.

"He seems to really care about you," She said.

"He's disrespectful and dissobident," Jimin said "... I guess he does kinda care".

"You need to keep people that care that much close Chim, very close," She said with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind" Jimin answered.

"So the ring," She said, looking at it. "Jungkook had the same one, in red and black right?" She asked, Jimin nodded.

"I gave it to him a few days back" Jimin explained.

"Does it mean anything?" She asked.

"I don't know I just wanted something to look at and think about my baby" Jimin answered with a shrug. "He's been making me go crazy mom".

"Do the members know your gay?" She asked.

"Everyone except for Kookie" He answered.

"Why doesn't he know?" She asked.

"Haven't found the right time to tell him, probably won't be anytime soon" He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Even if he does care about me he needs to respect me as his Hyung" Jimin explained.

"Well sometimes people get informal," She said

"He gets informal more than 'sometimes' mom," He said.

"Fun fact, couples don't talk formally," She said.

"Why did I need to know that fun fact now?" Jimin asked.

" Felt like saying it" She answered with a shrug. They continued walking down the streets, somehow finding their way back home. Jimin had already known the moms were only staying for a day and exploring the next.

"Will I see you before you go back home mom?" Jimin asked.

"Of course, your guys are coming to the airport to say a proper goodbye," She said.

"I hope you have fun at the hotel, Love you mom," Jimin said, hugging his mother tightly.

"I love you to my beautiful boy".

\-----

 

"What the fuck is going on with the two lovers," Yoongi asked, looking at Jimin and Jungkook, who would normally be cuddling, are on two separate couches.

"Well after Jimin's scene with his mom, they went out for coffee, something must've happened there," Tae said.

"What do you think happened?" Hobie asked.

"Who knows, I bet you it was Kookie's fault though, that boy can't keep anything to himself," Joonie said. Everyone nodded at the statement, Kookie really couldn't keep his thoughts to himself, even on camera. The members awkwardly walked over to the couch, filling in the gap between Jimin and Kookie.

"So how was your guys day?" Tae asked, getting a glare from his Hyungs.

"... Fine" Jimin said, still looking down at his phone.

"...It was good Hyung" Kookie said, also looking down at his phone.

"Could we get more detail please?" Hobie said, pouting.

"Me and my mom went out for breakfast, spent the afternoon talking then went for icecream" Jimin explained.

"Me and my mom went out for breakfast, came back home and spent the rest of the time talking" Kookie said.

"Sounds like it was fun" Joonie said.

"Expecpt for the fact that Jimin Hyung doesn't want to tell me what's wrong" Kookie said flatly.

"Also the fact that Kookie can't mind his own business" Jimin added. The members knew what was about to happen, bracing themselves for the impact

"I mean Jimin usually always tells his baby everything, but he just decided to shut me out" Kookie said with a shrug.

"And Kookie decided he doesn't respect me enough to speak formally to me" Jimin said with a shrug.

"Maybe if Jimin Hyung answered my question I would speak formally to him" Kooke added.

"Maybe if Kookie stayed in his lane, I would tell him what's going on in my life"

"Because Jimin Hyungs life is so private"

"And Kookie's life is so privileged"

"Privileged, seriously?"

"You heard me punk"

"How is my life privileged?"

"Well, you think you have enough power to talk to people any way you want huh?"

"You weren't telling me what was wrong"

"I don't have to tell you anything"

"Then I don't have to be formal"

"That's not how this works"

"It is in my brain"

They were now standing in front of each other, glaring into each other's eyes.

"What's wrongs," Kookie asked again.

"Eat shit" Jimin answered with a scoff. " You talked like that to me in front of my mother"

"Your mother knew what was wrong with you and I didn't," Kookie said.

"Because she's my mother, you're a fellow group member," Jimin said. Kookie didn't respond for a second, hurt at the title.

"And you're just a guy that thinks he's better than everyone, so he walks around like he owns the place, even though if you weren't in this group, it wouldn't change a thing!" Kookie yelled into Jimin's face. The members were SHOOK at the comment, realizing how far this had gone.

"Okay that's enough guys," Joonie said getting up. Jimin stood there for a minute, looking at Kookie. Kookie felt like Jimin was looking straight through him. Kookie regretted his choice of words, wanting to take them back as soon as possible. Jimin started to cry, still staring at Kookie.

"Thanks, Kookie, I really appreciate the words, now I know," Jimin said, taking off his ring.

"Now I know who I need to choose, who really is there for me," Jimin said. He threw the ring on the ground.

"And it is not you" He finished, walking to his room.

 

"I need a break, I'm going to stay with the EXO members for a couple of days, I'll be back to start the Save Me MV" Jimin explained, walking out of his room to the front door with a backpack on his shoulder.

" Jimin don't go," Jin said, starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't be in this house, for now, Jungkook is right, something is going on with me and right now at this moment, you guys aren't helping any of it" Jimin explained. "I'll see you guys in a week or two," Jimin said, walking out of the house. The members stood there for a second, trying to hold their tears.

"Hyungs it's okay, h- he's coming back soon," Tae said, tears running down his eyes. "He's coming back right?". Tae, Hobie and Jin were now full on crying, while Yoongi and Joonie tried to hold their tears back, letting a few out, wiping them away immediately.

"What the fuck just happened" Yoongi said, staring at the door.

"You..." Jin said, looking up at Jungkook. "You did this" Jin said quietly.

"Hyung I didn't mea-" Kookie was going to explain, but was cut off by Joonie.

"You fucking idiot, do you see what you did?! You just DROVE our SUNSHINE AWAY," Joonie said, glaring at Kookie.

"Are you proud of yourself you disrespectful CUNT, HE LEFT AND IT WAS BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T APOLOGIZE FOR GETTING INTO HIS FUCKING BUSINESS" Yoongi yelled, walking up to Jungkook. He grabbed Jungkook by the shirt and pushed him into the wall. Kookie was now in full on tears, only seeing the figure of the livid man standing in front of him. "I swear to GOD Jeon Jungkook, if Jimin doesn't come back, I'll fucking kill you" Yoongi threatened with teary eyes.

"Hyung I didn't mean to!" Jungkook yelled.

"I don't care WHAT you didn't mean to do, YOU DID IT and now Jimin is going to live with another group until you FIX IT and you're going to FUCKING FIX IT ASSHOLE" Yoongi screamed.

"Hyung come on" Hobie said, pulling Suga off, pushing him to his room.

"Fix it" Yoongi said, before walking into his room with Hobie.

" You did this... you took my baby from me," Jin said. "Don't you dare even try to explain yourself, bring my baby back" Jin said. Jin grabbed Joonie who was about to let it rip, shaking his head, bringing him into his room.

"Tae Hyung" Kookie said quietly, waiting for him to say anything.

"... I know it's not your fault, you wanted to know what was going on" Tae said calmly, looking down at the ground. 

 

"But did you really have to go that far?" Tae said, looking up. He was crying also, eyes red. Kookie's heart broke even more at the sight. "Jimin-ssi is gone now, it was just too far," He said, getting up from the couch, slowly walking into his room crying softly. Jungkook fell to the ground, not bearing to stand anymore. He was in so much pain, he couldn't think straight.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? Why did I do that?" He started asking himself in his head. "I fucking love that man and I did that?" He said. He didn't care what he was saying, he was so sad he didn't care about anything. "My beautiful Mochi is gone and it's because of me" "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO YOU, IDIOT". Kookie couldn't move, he just pushed his knees into his chest, crying softly into them. He didn't bother going into his room, crying himself to sleep in the uncomfortable position. Kookie knew he screwed up, he knew he did wrong, he just wanted Jimin back. He just wanted Jimin back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have good and bad news. GOOD NEWS, I'm going out to Haiti for a few weeks for a vacation to see my family there! Bad news... I have chosen not to bring the device I write with because of personal judgment, therefore I will be cut off from everything I could possibly write any chapters on. I'll try to get at least 2 to 3 chapters in before I leave, still needing to pack. I'll be back soon and Imma write you guys a BOMB chapter. Hope you enjoyed, leave a Kudos and a comment on what you thought! <3


	10. Broken

It had just been a week and a half. The members had forgiven what Jungkook had done to Jimin, apologizing for their outbursts. Jimin had still not been back since the Save Me MV shooting was going to happen the week after. The members tried every day to call Jimin, sometimes getting an answer, never being Jimin.

"Did he answer today?" Jin asked Tae, who was looking at his phone.

"Nothing, Chanyeol said that he and Baekyun have been hanging out, apparently he's doing something with his hair" Tae informed.

"What is he doing?" Jin asked.

"Not sure, Chanyeol had to leave, Jimin was telling him to get off his phone," Tae said with a frown. The rest of the members were also on the couch, listening to the conversation.

"Maybe one of us should go over and talk to him" Hobie suggested. The members looked over at Kookie, who was staring at the TV's black screen.

"Kookie what do you think?" Joonie asked, putting a hand on the younger's shoulder. Kookie shrugged the reassuring hand away, walking into his room with a blank expression on his face.

"He's been like this since Jimin-ssi left. Hyungs we need to do something" Tae said.

'What are we suppose to do Tae? He's going to be like this until Jimin comes back, which isn't happening anytime soon." Hobie said with a frown.

"THINK GUYS" Tae yelled. They sat there for a few minutes, trying to think of something that would fix this mess.

"How about a concert?" Joonie asked. The members looked at him, confused.

"Why would we have a concert now?" Yoongi asked.

"If we attack with a sudden concert, Jimin is going to be forced to come and perform, giving us time to talk to him about everything" Joonie explained.

"You mean Jungkook," Jin said quietly in a sarcastic tone.

"Jin Hyung come on. We forgave him remember?" Joonie said, nudging the older.

"I know I guess I'm still shaken up at how disobedient he was acting. He was completely out of line yet Jimin was the one that left" Jin explained his frustration with a huff.

"So when is this concert going to be?" Hobie asked.

"I'll see if Bighit will let us do a surprise one tomorrow," Joonie said, taking his phone out. The members nodded at the leader, who stepped outside to talk to their manager.

"I miss Jimin-ssi," Tae said.

"We're bringing him back, don't worry Tae," Jin said, bringing the younger into a hug, we're bringing him back."

\-----

They were all in the practice room, practicing their dance moves for the concert that night. Jimin had been called by their manager to go and practice, to which he agreed was the right choice. Jimin spent most of his 'break' figuring out himself, and what he wants. He needed a break away from his own group, that felt like they were suffocating him, to sort out some things.

"JIMIN-SSI" Tae yelled as soon as Jimin walked into the dance room, YOUR HAIR IS BLACK" He yelled, playing with Jimin's hair, who swatted the hand away.

"Your's is red..." Jimin acknowledged, looking at Tae's hair.

"Decided I need a fresh new look for the MV" Tae said with a giggle.

"Well it looks nice Tae, not as red as Jin Eomma's face though," Jimin said, glancing at Jin, who was holding back tears.

'JIMIN-AH I MISSED YOU" Jin yelled, bear hugging the younger. Jimin laughed, giggling at the older who was so sensitive.

"I MISSED HIM TOO" Hobie yelled, jumping into the bear hug.

"I WANT IN" Yoongi yelled, jumping on Jimin's back, soon Tae was on also. They were all laughing, except for two.

"Jimin," Joonie said, walking up to the laughing man. "We need to talk".

"Yes, Joonie Hyung," Jimin said.

"If you need a break, you talk to me or our managers, you leaving broke one of our rules and there will be consequences" Joonie explained.

"Oh I talked to our manager before my break saying I would probably be on leave for a couple of weeks," Jimin explained, Joonie was shocked, not knowing any of the information that was being said.

"Well... It's great to have you back man" Joonie said, hugging the younger. Jimin's eyes rested on Kookie, who was staring back.

"I'm not staying" Jimin said, pushing Joonie off, brushing off the nonexistent dust off his shirt. "I can tell you guys could live without me, after the concert I'm back with EXO until the start of our MV shooting" He explained, glaring at Kookie. The members that were once smiling were now frowning at the statement.

"So you'll be back after were done the shooting?" Tae asked, Jimin nodded.

"Jimin you're already here, please just come back" Jin pleaded. Jimin didn't answer, instead just shook his head.

"I don't have much time to practice, The boys are coming to pick me up, I'm going to their concert before ours" Jimin explained, taking his jacket and backpack off.

"Jimin Hyun-" Kookie was about to speak up to Jimin, maybe to apologize, or even say hi but was cut off.

'Let's get this STARTED" Jimin yelled, getting into his spot. The boys went to their spots, practicing their dances, mouthing their parts.

\---

"Great job everyone, that was a good practice," Joonie said, clapping.

"Jimin-ssi, there's this new game I've been meaning to pla-" Tae started but was cut off by Jimin's ring tone. Kookie couldn't help but notice it was their song "Love Is Not Over" which was the song he produced. Jimin glanced at Kookie for a split second, before answering his phone.

"Yes Hyung I'm here, yeah we just finished. *giggle* no I am not sitting on your lap your going to be driving. I'm not going to answer if I would sit on your lap if you weren't driving. You play too much. Tell them I'll be ready in a second and that their impatient" Jimin said. Kookie was listening to the conversation, getting more hurt at the words that were being said.

"So you and Baekyun," Tae said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yea... he sorta asked me out," Jimin said shyly.

"WHAT?!" Kookie blurted. He was shook at the comment, his body freezing up.

"Yes he asked me out, I am gay Jungkook," Jimin said, rolling his eyes. "Sorry if that doesn't fit your likings" He added. Kookie couldn't reply, he was so enraged at the statement Jimin said, he couldn't say anything. "That fucking fuck brain Baekyun asked MY mochi out?! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!" He said in his brain.

"Anyways, I have to go now, I'll see you guys at the concert tonight," Jimin said, waving to the members. The members waved a forced goodbye, hating to see Jimin leaving again with his contagious eye smile.

"Kookie you okay?" Hobie asked, walking over to Kookie, who was still in the exact same position. He couldn't do anything for a second, trying to breathe. He then realized, he couldn't breathe.

"I can't breath" he whispered.

"What?" Hobie asked, leaning closer.

"I CAN'T BREATH" Kookie wheezed, clutching his chest. "I can- I ca- I can't brea- I CAN'T BREATH" He yelled, getting up from his spot, trying to find some type of air. The members rushed to the panicking Kookie.

 

"He's having a panic attack everyone BACKUP" Jin yelled, pushing everyone away.

"Kookie hey, listen to my voice okay?" Joonie said in a soothing tone. You're going to calm down, think about a happy place okay?" Joonie said. Kookie closed his eyes, trying to find a happy place, coming up with a beautiful one.

-

"Jimin Hyung" Kookie said, cuddling with Jimin on what felt like a cloud.

"Yes, baby?" Jimin said, looking up at the younger.

"... You're beautiful, you know that?" Kookie said, staring at the older. Jimin looked back down, smiling, blushing at the comment. Kookie gently put his finger under Jimin's chin, pushing his head back up.

"So beautiful..." Kookie said, staring at Jimin's lips, moving closer to the unreachable lips.

"Jungkook-ah" Jimin whispered, face inches away.

"Hm?" Kookie hummed, still staring at the mesmerizing, kissable lips that seem so far yet so near.

"I love y-"

-

Kookie's eyes flew open, feeling even more out of breath, he couldn't believe what he had just imagined, why out of all the things that could be his happy place, his brain came up with that, making him break down more.

"JOONIE BAD IDEA COME ON" Jin yelled, wanting to run up to his child and hold him, restraining his motherly side.

"SOMEONE COME UP WITH SOMETHING" Joonie yelled, panicking. Yoongi looked around the room at the panicking men, shrugging his shoulders. He nonchalantly walked up to Kookie, smacking him across the face as hard as he could. The members winced at the impact, looking between Yoongi and Kookie. Kookie opened his eyes, feeling his breathing slowly going back to normal.

"Outside, now" Yoongi demanded, to which Kookie nodded, running out of the studio.

"Pussies" Yoongi murmured, walking over to his phone. The members just stared at Yoongi, thinking how he just did what he just did.

-

"Jimin, how was your practice?" Chanyeol asked Jimin once he was inside the car.

"Fine, we just practiced," Jimin said, running his hands through his hair.

"What about that Jeon Jungkook kid," Baekyun asked

"Nothing," Jimin said, looking out the window at the studio.

"You should go back you know," Sehun said.

"Trying to get rid of me huh?" Jimin said, turning back.

"Nah, just hate seeing you like this" Sehun said, patting Jimin on the head.

"Like what?" Jimin asked

"Like someone ripped your other half away from you," Yixing Zhang said.

"We do really like you living with us though, you're like one of the members," Xiumin said with a smile.

"When should I go back?" Jimin asked, not having all the answers he needed to go back with.

"After you go on that date with me," Baekyun said.

"I never said yes," Jimin said, rolling his eyes.

"You will," Baekyun said with a smirk.

"And if I say no?" Jimin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I won't let that happen," Baekyun said with a shrug. Jimin didn't feel like flirting with Baekyun, thinking about Kookie at the moment. Even though he was still mad, all he wanted Kookie to do was do something funny and make him laugh like he always did. Jimin remembered what Kookie said, "I want you to choose him over me". He wanted Kookie to follow his word, he wanted Kookie to fight for him.

 

\---

"We didn't have time to talk to him," Tae said with a huff.

"We still have after the concert and maybe during," Hobie said.

"Where's Kookie? He didn't come back with his" Jin asked.

"He's coming in a second, he decided to walk here instead of drive, still needed some air," Yoongi said. The members nodded, sitting down on the couch.

"Joonie come help me cook," Jin said, walking to the kitchen.

"Why do you always ask Joonie, I'm here too you know," Tae said.

"Let's all cook together, we need some family time," Joonie said, getting up.

"I don't wanna cook with you screw ups," Yoongi said. Jin grabbed Yoongi by the hair, who was swearing in pain.

"You're cooking with us you ungrateful bastard," Jin said, dragging Yoongi into the kitchen. The members laughed at the sight.

 

The members didn't hear Kookie come into the house, mostly because they were too busy yelling at each other and the fact that Kookie didn't say his normal greeting.

"Oh Hi Kookie, we're cooking come join us," Tae said, walking out into the living room, seeing an emotionless Kookie sitting on the couch, staring at the black screen of the TV. Kookie shook his head. "Kookie come on now, come join us," Tae said, grabbing Kookie's arm.

"He asked him out..." Kookie whispered, still sitting down. "He waited, he waited for the opportunity, I gave him that opportunity," Kookie said, raising his voice. "He waited for me to fuck up and I FUCKED UP, he took Jimin away from me, HE TOOK JIMIN AWAY FROM MY ARMS DAMMIT," Kookie said, getting up with teary eyes.The members had now clustered into the living room, watching Kookie rant. "How could I be so DUMB? I could I do that to my little mochi, HOW COULD I BE SO FUCKING DUMB, HE LEFT BECAUSE, OF ME, HE LEFT ME HERE BY MYSELF" Kookie was now yelling, tears streaming down his face.  
"He left me... and now I'm so cold," He said, sinking into the couch.

"Hyung... I'm so cold..."

\----

"Okay guys it's time, we're going to go out there and make it a fun time for everyone okay? Sing the songs how you would like, this concert is going to be a fun one. Unfortunately we are missing Taehyung, so let's make this one for him" Joonie said with a smile, mostly looking at Jimin and Jungkook. Tae had decided he needed to go visit his family for a while, coming back in a week. The members nodded. They all separated, putting their game faces on. The members were subtly looking over at Jimin and Jungkook. Jimin was stretching looking out into the distance, while Jungkook was 'stretching', looking at Jimin.

"Jimin Hyung," Jungkook said, not knowing what he was going to say after.

"What?" Jimin asked, not bothering to look at the younger.

"Be safe out there, I hear the stage can get pretty slippery, fighting" Jungkook said, hitting his hand on his forehead at the dumb statement. Jimin nodded. It was time to go on stage, each member going one by one.

"Jimin Hyung," Kookie said before Jimin went out.

"What?" Jimin asked, actually looking at the younger.

"How was the concert?" Kookie asked.

"Fine" Jimin answered.

"Did anything happen?" Kookie asked

"No" Jimin answered.

"Okay well, fighting Hyung," Kookie said, raising his fist into the air. Jimin didn't respond, nodding his head for the younger to go on stage.

-

"Hello everyone we are BTS" The members greeted after singing a couple of INTRO songs.

"Today isn't a holiday but a special day," Joonie said.

"Today is a special day because we decided we wanted to spend it with you," Jin said, blowing a kiss to the audience, causing ARMY to cheer in excitement.

"We know this was out of the blue and we are so glad you had enough time today to come spend it with us," Yoongi said with a smile.

"We have been on a little break but we are ready to come back and perform for our ARMY," Hobie said.

"We hope you enjoy the concert, we'll be back in a bit," Jimin said with a smile.

\--

They had performed some titles songs, getting sweaty after dancing to all of them. They all piled into the makeup and dressing room backstage during their break, wiping the sweat off and fixing their hairs. Kookie sat beside Jimin, who was getting sweat wiped off of his glistening forehead.

"Jimin Hyung," Kookie said.

"What?" Jimin answered, looking down at his phone.

"We should talk..." Kookie said.

"About?" Jimin asked.

"Well about what happened Hyung," Kookie said. "I really think we should talk about it".

"I don't feel like talking," Jimin said.

"Yet you're texting Baekyun..." Kookie said in a low tone.

"What did you say?" Jimin asked, looking up from his phone, annoyed at the statement that wasn't supposed to be heard.

"If we don't talk about this, the team is going to be affected," Kookie said.

"My problems don't affect our team remembers," Jimin said, tilting his head to the side.

"Jimin Hyung, please... I want to apologize" Kookie said.

"Fine, when I get back into the house I'll think about this 'talk'," Jimin said, dismissing the conversation. Kookie's heart fluttered, excited that the older was at least thinking about talking to him.

" Oh Jimin Hyung your ring," Kookie said, taking it out of his pocket, handing it to the older.

"No," Jimin said flatly. Kookie was confused for a second. He realized Jimin was not going to take the ring, which made his heart sink. "I don't want it" Jimin added, getting up from his chair. Jimin was lying, he wanted the ring back so bad. Even though he was mad at Kookie, that ring was the only thing that bonded them and it hurt not to see it on his finger every morning, thinking about his baby. Kookie stared at the back of Jimin's head, then at the ring. He felt like his heart was just ripped out of his chest and stomped on, but he wasn't going to give up.

\--

"Hello everyone we're back!" Joonie yelled.

"So now is the time in the concert to talk to you guys," Hobie said.

"We're going to ask some questions to each other and talk to you guys also," Jungkook said. They started talking about things about their songs and what they want their next album to be about.

"Jimin any words?" Hobie asked, noticing Jimin wasn't talking.

"Hm, Jungkook and I wrote a song that I think is pretty good, I was thinking about sending it in" Jimin explained.

"What's it about?" Jin asked.

"Mm, it's about boys lost in lust and love, wanting to be with someone they can't have" Jimin explained.

"What is it called?" Yoongi asked.

"Well since it's about Love, Lust and Lost, we want it to be a word starting with L," Kookie said.

"So far we've come up with "Luxuries, Liquor, Locked, Longing, Loops and Last" Jimin listed, "What do you guys think we should use?" Jimin yelled to the audience. They mostly heard 'Luxuries' and 'Liquor'. Once everything was quiet and Joonie was going to talk, someone yelled something out.

"JIKOOK FOREVER" The audience member yelled. The members tried not to react, hearing the word clearly.

"What?" Jungkook asked, looking at the audience members.

"What was that?" Jimin asked, wanting the audience member to say it again.

"We're going to go back to singing and dancing, let's ENJOY OURSELVES" Joonie yelled, getting up from his seat.

They started to sing old songs, bringing back memories. Somehow they had gotten to blanket kick, they sang most of the song, coming to the last part. Jungkook was singing the last part,

'Oh pretty pretty pretty (pretty)  
Oh pretty pretty pretty (pretty)  
To me, it’s only you  
Only you'

He decided to do something he shouldn't have done, something that ruined not only the concert, the mood. He had come to the middle of the stage, where Jimin was. Jimin looked over at Jungkook that looked like he was getting ready for something. Jimin automatically faced Jungkook, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Jungkook grabbed Jimin's hand, going down on one knee, the members weren't close to the middle of the stage at all, having no time to possibly stop Jungkook's actions. Jungkook held one of Jimin's hands, taking Jimin's ring out of his pocket. He was going to put it on Jimin when Jimin tugged his hand away.

Jungkook's heart completely shattered, watching Jimin walk away, singing his line. He was completely and utterly, broken. They were supposed to sing a few more songs, but Joonie looked over to the light director, signaling him to shut off the lights. Kookie couldn't bare the pain he had just felt, sinking into himself in the middle of the stage. He knew he was supposed to move, but he just couldn't, he realized it was happening again, he couldn't breathe once again. He could hear ARMY screaming for more, Joonie and Yoongi on each side of him, trying to tell him to get up and off stage, and he could hear Jimin. He heard Jimin running saying bye to the audience, not looking back at a broken, suffocating Kookie

"WE NEED TO GET HIM OFF STAGE" Yoongi yelled over the screams.

"KOOKIE YOU NEED TO MOVE" Joonie yelled, trying to pull a statue. Kookie didn't care, he didn't want to move, he wanted Jimin to run back to him and take the ring. Kookie could feel his eyelids closing, becoming engulfed in darkness.

"FUCK HE'S PASSING OUTT" Yoongi yelled, trying to shake Kookie to stay conscious. Kookie didn't care anymore, his heart was sitting there, shattered in pieces. Before he passed out, he could feel hands on his face, they were small and gentle, caressing him. 

"Baby, don't go, I'm here okay?" He heard the voice say, he wanted to open his eyes, to see the speaker, see his beautiful face, his full lips, his brown eyes that you could melt at the sight, his jet black hair. Kookie tried to keep his eyes open, wanting to see the owner of the voice.

"He's not going to get up," Joonie said, realizing Kookie's state.

"Okay, baby it's okay. I'll be here when you wake up okay? Please wake up..." The voice said. Kookie couldn't tell if what he was hearing was real or not, only seeing patches of black.

"Please come back..." Were the last words he heard before he was completely engulfed in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I'm going to Haiti for a couple of weeks and I've decided not to bring the device I use to write the fanfiction on because of personal judgment. I'm going to be visiting family also so having it would be a burden. I'll try to fit 2 or 3 banger chapters before I leave. I promise when I get back you guys are going to have a BOMB chapter. Hope you enjoyed, leave a Kudos and a comment on what you thought <3


	11. Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I actually cried making this, not because it was sad but because I already wrote it. I finished writing the chapter but my wifi decided to disconnect and not reconnect so I had to restart the device I'm using to write these. When I opened it the whole chapter was gone. I didn't remember what I wrote so I attempted to get everything in but I feel like the first draft was much better. It doesn't sound like much but when you loose something you've been working on for so long in an instant, it hurts to try to recreate it.

Tae had unexpectedly scheduled a visit to his hometown. The members didn't think much of it since Tae was close to his family, he usually would pull stuff like this. Tae had just arrived at Daegu.

"TAE" His mother yelled, seeing him walk over to her. She engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Hey Eomma," He said, hugging back with a chuckle. They packed all of Tae's things into the back of the truck.

 

"So what brings you here?" His mother asked.

"Wow already sick of me mom," He said rolling his eyes.

"You know I love you, but I just visited a few days ago," She said. Tae shrugged absentmindedly.

"When you came I realized how much I miss my family" He explained. The whole car ride they talked about how his career has been going and what has happened the past few years. They got home around 5, grabbing Tae's stuff and moving them into his childhood room.

"Wow," Tae said, looking around the room. It was still filled with all of his childhood photos and toys. His mother left him to do his unpacking, which wasn't much because he had only packed for a week. He sat on his bed for a little and decided to call the members and see how the concert went.

"Hey, Jin Hyung why isn't anyone answering?" Tae said. He had tried the other members but had gone straight to voicemail.

"I'm sorry Tae I can't talk right now, something happened...." Jin said, sounding like he was jogging.

"What happened?" Tae said, getting worried.

"It's fine, nothing that can't be fixed, we're fine here Tae I'll tell you after your vacation, have fun on your trip for me okay?" Jin said reassuringly.

"Oh okay, bye Hyung," Tae said before ending the call. He sat there, looking at his phone's black screen, contemplating whether or not he should be worried. He brushed the thought off, settling with a problem with the concerts lights or the number of fans. He walked out of his room, seeing his two little siblings talking with his mom.

"TAE OPPA" His siblings yelled, running up to him, giving him a hug.

"I missed you Oppa," His little sister said.

"Welcome home Oppa," His little brother said. He hugged back with a huge smile on his face. He felt at ease when he was with his family.

"Oppa we have someone we want you to meet come on!" His little sister said, grabbing Tae by the sleeve.

"Off, now. Your brother needs to rest. You can introduce them tomorrow" His mother said. His siblings let go, putting their heads down, walking to their room. They shot Tae a smiled before walking into their rooms. Tae smirked at his siblings, noticing how similar they were to him. He sat down beside his mother who was folding some laundry, watching one of her Drama's.

"Eomma, where's Appa?" Tae asked.

"We didn't feel like cooking tonight, he just finished work so he's getting some dinner for us" His mother explained, not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"What is this one about?" Tae asked, also looking at the TV.

"Shh, watch," She said. They spent about an hour watching the show, talking about certain parts. His father arrived with two fists full of bags.

"Tae, welcome home," His father said. Tae bowed, saying hello. Tae took the bags from his dad and put them on the table. They started putting foods on plates, soup into bowls and drinks into cups.

\---

His family ate deliciously, wiping out the whole table.

"I'll help," Tae said, watching his parents start putting plates into the sink.

"No it's fine, you've had a long day of traveling. Go to bed" His mother said.

"Eomma really I'm fi-"

"Now" His mother interrupted him. He listened to her, walking into his room. Tae fell asleep easily from the long day of travel.

\--

"TAE OPPA TAE OPPA" Tae heard.

"Down. Now." Tae said keeping his eyes closed. His sister got off the bed, bowing an apology.

"Sorry Oppa, I just wanted to tell you Eomma made your favorite," She said. Tae opened one of his eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"Waffles" She whispered with a smirk. Tae automatically jumped out of his bed, running to the kitchen table. He almost knocked over his mother who was setting the waffles on the table. He bowed an apology then sat done. He dug in as soon as the waffles hit the table. His family talked about the business for a while, until the attention turned to Tae.

"So have you found anyone you're interested in Tae?" His mother asked, causing Tae to almost spit out the waffles he was eating.

" Do you not see the man working on his career?" His father asked, rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't mean he hasn't found love" His mother hissed. "Have you been looking?" She asked.

"Mom you don't search for love, it comes to you. The more you look the more it runs away, you need to be patient and wait for it you put itself in your life" Tae explained. His mother didn't say anything, smiling at how smart his son could be sometimes. They finished their breakfasts.

"Tae your mother and I are going to work while these two go to school, clean the kitchen. Then you can go anywhere you want" His father said, grabbing his coffee.

"Yes Appa," Tae said, bowing a goodbye. Tae's family members left one by one, kissing him on the cheek or waving a goodbye. Once everyone was out he started in the kitchen, listening to some of his music. He finished the kitchen quickly, enjoying the time he spent. He didn't feel tired at all, especially since it was only 11 in the morning. He was going to call the members again, see what was going on. He decided against it, realizing his vacation isn't really a vacation if he kept checking up on home. After a few minutes of contemplating where to go, he remembered there was one place he would always go when he had too much free time.

\--

Tae arrived at his place. It was the top of the tallest Hotel in Daegu. He walked closer to his spot, realizing there was someone sitting there.

"Excuse me," Tae said.

"Hi," The person said, turning around. It was a woman. She had jet black hair, hazel eyes, and unbelievable complexion. 

"I didn't know someone was going to be here, sorry for disturbing you," Tae said, ready to turn around.

"Oh no it's okay, I'll just leave," She said, getting up.

"No it's fine you were here first," Tae said, stopping the girl from standing up.

"How about we share?" She proposed. Tae nodded, sitting down beside her.

"I'm Mi Sun, nice to meet you" Mi Sun greeted.

"Taehyung" He said, shaking Mi Sun's hand.

"So what brought you here?" She asked.

"My parents went to work while my siblings went to school, decided to come here" Tae explained. "How do you know about this place?" Tae asked.

"I moved here a few months back, this was the hotel I stayed in until one of my friends moved out too, came up here almost every night" She explained, "You?".

"When I was younger I use to come here on my free time for the view" Tae said.

"What made you stop coming?" Mi Sun asked.

"Moved," Tae said. " I have nice memories here,"

"I don't really think about memories," Mi Sun said.

"What?" Tae asked.

"I don't think there's a point to think of something that already happened. I like feeling the moment now instead" She explained.

"True but once that feeling is done, you have a memory that lets you remember the feeling," Tae said.

"True," She said with a smile "You have a lot of feelings for memories," She said

"You have a lot of feelings for feelings," Tae said, making Mi Sun laugh.

"I should go now," Mi Sun said, getting up. Tae frowned at the statement, wanting to talk to her more. It was true she had a beautiful face, but her personality was stunning.

"You're leaving?" He asked with a frowned.

"Don't worry, we might see each other again" She said.

"What do you mean?" Tae asked.

"Well now that we've met each other once, a door has opened" She explained "If that door stays open, we will see each other again," She said.

"And if we don't?" Tae asked.

"That means the door closed," She said, walking away. Tae stayed there for a while, feeling the cold air. He watched the city get dimmer, the street lights getting brighter until it was dark outside. He decided it was time to leave, getting up from his position with numb legs. He walked home, greeted by his family.

"Hey Tae, your dad and I are going out for business purposes, the kid's babysitter is going to be here, pretty sure she's sleeping over," His mother said.

"Oh okay," Tae said. His parents left the house, leaving Tae in the living room by himself. Tae decided it was a good time to start a Vlive. He streamed for an hour before there was a knock at the door. His siblings ran out of their rooms, attempting to open the door before Tae, but failed miserably. Tae had jumped in front of them, holding a hand out. They stood there, putting their heads down, defeated. Tae opened the door, shocked at the person standing there.

"Hi" He greeted.

"Hey," Mi Sun said, surprised, "I'm here to babysit," She said.

"MI SUN NOONA" His siblings yelled behind him. Mi Sun had politely slipped pass Tae, who was glued to the door frame.

"Aw look at my babies, how was school today?" Mi Sun asked, sitting down on the couch with the kids. They started talking about school and the homework they have. "And you haven't done it yet?" Mi Sun asked. The children shook their heads, looking down in shame.

"Looks like we're having a homework night," Tae said, unglued from the doorframe, drinking some water.

"You want to do homework with us?" Mi Sun asked surprised. Before Tae answered, he realized his Vlive was still on and his siblings were playing with it. Tae walked to his phone, grabbing it from them.

"Everyone, I'm going to go now, bye," Tae said. Before he ended it he looked at a few comments. "Who is that" "She's so pretty" "Did Taehyung get a girlfriend?" "She's gorgeous". He smirked at the comments before turning the live off.

"What was that?" Mi Sun asked. His brother was going to explain but was cut off by Tae.

"Just talking with some friends," Tae said. "Let's get to studying"

 

\--

"Okay, what does 'contribute' mean?" Mi Sun asked Tae's little sister.

"When you give an amount of something," She said.

"Nice job!" Mi Sun said hugging her.

"How do you spell 'contribute' " Tae asked his little brother.

"c-o-n-t-r-i-b-u-t-e" his brother spelled.

"Beast!" Tae yelled, high-fiving his brother. The children started to yawn, eyes getting heavy.

"Okay I think it's bed time," Mi Sun said. He grabbed both of the children, bringing them into their rooms, tucking them into bed. Tae and Mi Sun said goodnight to the children before they heard light snores. Mi Sun and Tae went back to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"So," Mi Sun said.

"So we met again," Tae said.

"Looks like the door stayed open" Mi Sun said with a smile.

"What does this mean?" Tae asked. Mi Sun grabbed Tae's phone. Before Tae could say anything, Mi Sun had already pressed the screen a couple of times and handed it back.

"Means we get to know each other," She said.

"Your number is ugly," Tae said.

"Excuse me?" Mi Sun said.

"It has too many 9's," Tae said with a shrug.

"My number has to be the most beautiful number out there punk," She said.

"I'm older than you punk," Tae said.

"Oh, really how old are you?" Mi Sun asked.

"22, you?" Tae asked.

"20..." She said with a pout.

"Looks like you're calling me Oppa from now on," Tae said with a smirk. They spent hours talking about random stuff, getting to know each other.

-

"Where are you going to sleep?" Tae asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch, I have a change of clothes with me I'll be fine," Mi Sun said.

"You sure?" Tae asked, not wanting to let someone so beautiful sleep on a couch for the night.

"Yea this is a really comfortable couch," Mi Sun said with a reasurring smile.

"Okay if you say so, goodnight Mi Sun" Tae said, walking to his room.

"Night Tae Oppa" She said. Tae couldn't help but smirk at the name.

\-----------------------

 

Tae spent the week spending it with his family and Mi Sun until it was time for him to go back home. He had packed everything up and was driving to the train station.

"So you and Mi Sun became really good friends," His mom said in the car.

"Yea I really like her, sad that we're not going to be seeing each other as much" Tae said, looking out the window. His mother didn't say anything, instead just smiled out the window. They arrived at the train station a couple seconds later. Tae took his stuff out of the back, hugging his mom one last time before heading on the train, he looked for his seat and optained a huge smile when he saw who he was sitting beside.

"What are you doing here?" Tae asked.

"Fun fact, Min Sun was planning on moving," Min Sun said in third person. She had two suitcases in front of her.

"You're moving to the big city?" He asked.

"Mhm, right smack in the middle," She said.

"So we get to see each other more," Tae said excitingly.

"We get to see each other more" She said with a smile.

-

"Oppa" Min Sun said, shaking Tae up.

"Hm"

"Is this you?" She asked, pointing her phone to his face. He looked at the phone for a second, looking at a picture of him and the members at a concert.

"Um, yeah" He said shyly.

"You're an Idol?" She asked.

"Yea I am," He said, bracing himself for the scream.

"Cool, want some chocolate?" She asked, having no reaction at the fact that Tae was an Idol. Tae was relieved at Min Sun reaction. He politely declined the chocolate, going back to sleep.

\---

 

They arrived back home.

"So where are you staying?" Tae asked.

"I told you, smack in the middle, staying with a friend," She said. "You?"

"I'm smack in the middle also, living with the other members, wanna come meet them?" Tae asked.

"I have a lot of unpacking to do but I'm free tomorrow," She said.

"Perfect, I'll call you tomorrow to tell you when to come, sound good?" Tae asked, excitedly.

"Sounds good, bye Oppa!" She said, waving at Tae. Tae took a bus home, deciding to surprise the members. When he got home he was shook. Everything in the house was fine, except for the members. They were so busy in their own deep thoughts they didn't realize Tae had come through the door. He was going to say a hello but realized they were two members short.

"Where is Jimin and Kookie?" Tae asked. The members didn't respond, still in their own minds.

"Tae, let's talk".


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the names i use for Jimin's mother, Kookie's mother or brother are real. If anyone already read this I accidentally posted this one before the special chapter about V. If you don't know what I'm talking about than please ignore this.

Tae, let's talk" Jin said, finally noticing Tae had arrived. Tae didn't reply, instead listened to the older, sitting down on the seat beside him.

"Hyung what happened at that concert?" Tae asked after a couple seconds of silence. He had remembered he called Jin the day of the concert. He remembered that it sounded like Jin was jogging and that something had happened during the concert that "Wasn't anything that can't be fixed".

Jin took a long sigh, preparing himself to inform Tae on everything that had happened.

"Kookie fainted," Jin said, looking for a reaction from Tae.

"How?" Tae asked, wanting to get all the information before reacting to anything.

"He tried to give Jimin his ring back but Jimin declined and walked away in front of everyone" Jin explained. "They were the only two in the middle, we had no time to try to stop it. When the lights got dark Kookie fell on the ground, he was having one of his panic attacks... it was bad" Jin said. "Joonie and Yoongi tried to move him but he was stuck to the ground. Jimin came back hearing Joonie and Yoongi yell at Kookie to get up but he was already so far gone. Once he passed out his body was limp enough to..." Jin couldn't continue, getting choked up.

"Enough to pick him up and bring him to the hospital" Joonie finished, wrapping an arm protectively around Jin's waist. Tae had taken it all in, starting to get misty eyes at the words. 

"But this happened last week, where are they now?" Tae asked.

"They're both fine now," Yoongi said rolling his eyes, "They decided to go to Busan once Kookie was out of the hospital".

"What?" Tae asked, confused.

"They didn't 'decide' to go, they were sorta forced" Hobie added. " When Kookie's mother heard Kookie had fainted, she wanted to sue Bighit. Of course, Kookie didn't allow it but he had agreed to go to Busan and visit so his mother knew he was okay" Hobie explained.

"Why did Jimin-ssi go?" Tae asked.

"He didn't know why Kookie had fainted because Kookie didn't want to tell him. He went to Busan with him to get some answers" Joonie said.

"If they're fine why is Jin Hyung so sad," Tae said, looking at Jin who's face was buried in Joonie's chest.

"If Kookie's mother thinks he's not safe here anymore, she's going to force him to move back to Busan," Jin said.

"Jungkook might not be coming back."

\---

"Hyung you didn't have to come with me," Kookie said, turning his attention to Jimin, who was reading a book.

"Yes, I did," Jimin said, still reading his book.

"Your break wasn't over" Kookie explained.

"I ended it," Jimin said, "I can't have your mother thinking you're in any danger," Jimin said, looking up at Kookie. "I can't have you in any danger," He said.

"I'm not in any danger Hyung," Kookie said, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me what happened then," Jimin said, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you, I was overly excited," Kookie said.

"Sure," Jimin said, putting his attention back to his book. Kookie looked at Jimin's fingers, looking at the ring. Jimin had taken the ring back in the hospital while Kookie was asleep.

 

\--

Kookie, please wake up" Jimin said, sitting at the hospital bedside. The doctors said that Kookie was fine, that it was just nerves affecting his heart. They said Kookie would surely wake up but didn't know when.

"mm," Kookie said, ruffling in the bed. Jimin jumped up, wiping away tears that appeared.

"Kookie holy shit you gave me a heart attack," Jimin said, clutching on Kookie by the arm. Kookie was too tired to open his eyes, let alone talk. His mind lingered the ring that was in his hand. He slowly opened his hand, revealing it to Jimin. Jimin looked at it for a few seconds before grabbing it, putting it on his finger.

"Yes I'll take the ring, I'm sorry I didn't before I was being an idiot. I will never take this off again" Jimin swore. Kookie was falling back asleep after those words, faintly remembering something soft placed on his face for a couple of seconds and something that felt like a water drop.

\---

\-- (Past)

"Plus I haven't seen your family in a while, I bet they miss me," Jimin said with a smirk

"How about you stay in your families lane and I can stay in mine," Kookie said.

"They treat me like their son you know," Jimin said, attempting to annoy Kookie

"Your family treats me like a king" Kookie reported.

"Oh speaking of my family, we're having a big dinner in 3 days and my mother would like your family to come since our families are so close," Jimin said.

"Is that a question Hyung?" Kookie asked.

"Nope, you're already going you just didn't know it," Jimin answered. Kookie could feel himself getting tired. He gently rested his hand on the other side of Jimin's head, tugging it towards his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Jimin asked, allowing Kookie to place his head on his shoulder.

"You're too short. I can't sleep on your shoulder so I'm sleeping on your head" Kookie said, resting his chin on Jimin.

"AISH this punk," Jimin said, punching Kookie on the side. They fell asleep in that position, smiling to themselves.

\---

 

The boys got off the train, greeted by their mothers.

"Hi Eomma," The boys said in unison, hugging their own mothers, then hugging the others mother.

"I'm so glad you guys came," Jimin's mom said.

"Mother I'm fine my goodness," Kookie said. His mother has placed both her hands on Kookie's face, placing them onto his cheeks and forehead.

"You being in the hospital wasn't 'fine'" She said.

"Ji Su calm down, Kookie is obviously perfectly fine," Ms. Park said, rolling her eyes.

" Let's get going," Jimin said, grabbing his stuff. Everyone listened, going to their cars, packing everything into the back.

"Jimin how about you come over tonight," Ms. Jeon said with a smile. Kookie's heart skipped a beat at the proposal., "We're making barbecue pork with-"

"You got me at barbecue pork Ms. Jeon. Of course, I'll come" Jimin said.

"Ye Seul?" Ms. Jeon asked, looking over at Jimin's mother.

"Sorry hun, I have to cook for the family" Ms. Park answered with a frown. "Still coming on Thursday?" She asked.

"Of course, we'll all be there," Ms. Jeon said. The mothers hugged each other, expecting the boys to hug also. Jimin was about to hug Kookie when he turned around and got into the car. Jimin stood there for a couple of seconds, arms slightly out. He cleared his throat, hugged Ms. Jeon, telling her he would see her later and got into the car.

 

\---

Kookie heard a doorbell, heart skipping another beat. When he woke after his panic attack, everything had come clearly. He had thought for years, after past relationships he was straight but with Jimin. He knew he had feelings for Jimin and he knew he had to try his hardest to keep them at bay.

"Jiminne!" Ms. Jeon yelled engulfing Jimin into a hug, "Come in".

"Hi Ms. Jeon," Jimin said with a smile, sitting down on the couch.

"How was unpacking," Ms. Jeon asked.

"Well, I felt kinda weird unpacking all my new things into my old room" Jimin explained, "My mother almost started to cry when I was looking at my old photos," Jimin said with a laugh. Ms. Jeon laughed also. "Where's the rest of the family?" Jimin asked, looking around.

"Mm Appa will be here soon with ingredients for food with Sung Min," Ms. Jeon said, "Kookie should be done packing though".

"Hi, Jimin Hyung," Kookie said, walking out of his room before someone could come in.

"Hey baby," Jimin said, getting up to hug the younger. Again Kookie had dodged Jimin, sitting down on the one cushion seat beside him. Jimin stayed standing up, not wanting to sit back down awkwardly, realizing standing up would be more awkward.

" Kookie -" Ms. Jeon was about to scold Kookie on his greeting but was interrupted by the door opening.

"JIMIN-AH" Kookie's older brother yelled, running up to Jimin and bear hugging him. Kookie's nonemotional face had twitched at the action, noticing how much skin touched when people hugged.

"Hey Sung Min Hyung," Jimin said with a laugh.

"JIMINNIE" Kookie's father yelled, joining the bear hug.

"Hi Mr. Jeon appa" Jimin laughed. The boys were told to get off by Ms. Jeon.

"Jimin-ah are you cooking with us?" Sung Min asked with a huge smile.

"Of course Hyung," Jimin said, walking to the kitchen. He looked back at Kookie who was glaring at the ground. He walked back over to him, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Come on," Jimin said in a hushed voice. Kookie nodded, feeling electric static where Jimin was holding him. They all cooked together, laughing and having fun. Kookie loved how close Jimin was to his family, another trait Kookie knew he fell for in Jimin, how friendly and caring he is.

 

"So Jimin how has it been going?" Mr. Jeon asked. He talked to Kookie on the phone every week, knowing everything happening in his own son's life, not bothering to ask something he already knew.

"Well we've come out with our new song 'Save Me'" Jimin said, " Now we're getting ready to go on tour".

"So I hear Kookie has come here because he fainted, may you please explain," Mr. Jeon asked.

"Appa I said I was fine a million times," Kookie said.

"Kookie you fainted it is NOT FINE," Ms. Jeon said, sounding bitter.

" I agree with Ms. Jeon Eomma," Jimin said. Kookie turned back to Jimin, shocked at the statement. Jimin knew how much was at stake if Kookie was told that he had to stay in Busan, so why would out of all people agree with his mother.

"Huh?" Kookie said.

"I see where you are coming from Ms. Jeon. Kookie is my baby. When I saw him fall I was shook, I couldn't think. When he was laying on the hospital bed I was broken, I still couldn't think. On top of that Kookie won't tell me what made him fall." Jimin explained. Jimin was messing up everything Kookie had come here to do.

"But I assure you, when I care about someone, I don't let them get hurt or I at least try my hardest. Forcing Kookie to stay here will hurt him just as much as you let him go back. What happened at that concert was a one-time thing. Bighit is not the reason for what happened, they take care of us as if we are newborns. When we ask for one week of break they give us two. When we want lunch there's already a buffet in the practice room waiting for us. Kookie is the happiest he is when he produces, dances and sings. Bringing him back here will be a bigger mistake than Sung Min wearing those flannel shorts with a bright yellow shirt" Jimin explained. No one said anything for seconds, staring at Jimin who was eating his pork. A smile grew on Ms. Jeon and Mr. Jeon faces.

"Now what did my outfit have anything to do with this?" Kookie's brother asked, hitting Jimin on the arm.

"Jimin do you have love in your life?" Ms. Jeon asked.

"Of course Eomma, I have all my fans, family and BTS," Jimin said.

"I mean a special girl," Ms. Jeon said, "Only someone with powerful love can speak in that tone" She explained.

"No special girl, I'm gay" Jimin explained. Kookie looked back at his parents to see the reaction but there wasn't one.

"No special boy?" Mr. Jeon asked.

" There's this one guy that's attempting to procure me" Jimin explained. Kookie didn't want to hear Jimin talk about Baekyun, getting ready to get up.

"Mm is it that Baekyun kid? A lot of people are talking about you two" Mr. Jeon said. Kookie's toes were curling, slowly getting up.

"Is he succeeding?" Ms. Jeon asked. Kookie was now squatting, he was going to run in about

3.

 

2.

"Of course not," Jimin said. Kookie looked at Jimin, who was looking back. "He thinks just because he's him he can have me. Anyways I'm not interested in any way" Jimin explained, looking back to Kookie's parents. Kookie sat back down with a small smile that was huge in his heart.

 

\---

"Thank you so much for having me tonight, I think it's time for me to go," Jimin said after helping cleaning.

"You're not staying Hyung?" Kookie asked with a frown. He had dodged Jimin all day but he still wanted to spend time with him.

"Nah I rest for tomorrow," Jimin said.

"What's tomorrow?" Kookie asked

"Hanging out with some old friends, plus you still need to convince your mom to let you go back," Jimin said

"Pretty sure you already did that tonight," Kookie said with a chuckle.

"Did my best. Anyways by Kookie, see you Thursday" Jimin said.

"When do we leave back to Seoul?" Kookie asked.

"Right after the big dinner, Thursday morning," Jimin said.

"Oh okay," Kookie said. Jimin was about to leave but was stopped by Kookie who was back hugging him.

"See you Wednesday" Kookie whispered softly into Jimin's ears which sent shivers down his spine. Kookie was holding Jimin firmly by the waist, clutching for dear life. Jimin didn't bear to move, knowing he would do something he shouldn't Jimin also found out he had feelings towards Kookie but wasn't that desperate to hide them. Kookie let going after closing his eyes for a few seconds, feeling fuzzy at the touch. Jimin quietly left, closing the door lightly. Kookie didn't know if what he felt towards Jimin was real or short-lived.

\---

Kookie woke up thinking of Jimin. Thinking of his eyes, his smile, his lips, his hair, his personality. His kindness, his friendliness, his friends he was supposed to hang out with that day. Kookie shook off the thought, getting up to start his morning routine. Once he was done, he went to the kitchen to see his mother making breakfast.

"Morning Eomma, what are you making?" Kookie asked.

"Just making some eggs. I have to get to work soon so I decided to make my little boy something" She explained. She put the eggs on the table, kissed Jungkook on the forehead goodbye and went to work. Kookie ate his breakfast deliciously knowing it was made with love. Kookie spent most of the day on his phone, watching TV or texting the members. After boredom set in, he decided he wanted to talk to Jimin. He sat there looking at his phone for a few seconds, wondering if Jimin would pick up. He knew confidence was key but decided to text instead.

JK~ Hey Hyung are you busy?

Kookie regretted sending the text, thinking Jimin wouldn't answer anytime soon.

JM~ Hey Kookie I'm hanging with my friends what's up?

Kookie lunged to his phone, wanting to text back as soon as possible. Even though he wanted to talk to Jimin, he didn't know what he wanted to say exactly.

JK~ ...

JM~ Kookie?

JK~ Yea

JM~ What did you want to say?

Kookie started imagining Jimin again. His structured body. His perfect face. His sexy mind.

JK~ Nevermind

Kookie couldn't text Jimin anymore, wanting to end the conversation just as fast as he started it.

JM~ Oh okay, see you

JK~ Can I sleep over tomorrow?

JM~ Huh?

Kookie didn't know why he asked the question, he just felt like tomorrow he wanted to Jimin to curl up with him.

JK~ After the dinner I'll probably be pretty tired so I was wondering if I could just sleep over.

Jimin didn't know how to answer. Usually, when Jimin and Kookie shared a bed, it would be by force or Jimin wanting a teddy bear. Kookie never asked Jimin to share a room, let alone a bed.

JM~ Yea of course whatever you want

JK~Thanks

JM~ Have to get back to my friends

JK~ Yea okay bye

Kookie looked back at the texts that were sent, smiling at them.

 

\-------

"Kookie come on we're going to be late," Sung Min said, poking his head into Kookie's room. "Wow you look fancy" He added. Kookie was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, black dress pants, and dark brown dress shoes.

"Am I not suppose to dress up?" Kookie asked, regretting his clothing.

"Well we do this every other week, it just so happens you came at this time," Sung Min said. " But I'll tell everyone it's formal tonight"

"Thanks, Hyung," Kookie said. He always thought the love he had for Jimin matched the love he had for his older brother, but he knew he was utterly wrong.

 

\---

"Jimin change of plans, we're going formal tonight," Jimin's father said, walking into Jimin's room.

"Appa you just came in and made me change cause it was too formal, now you're making me change back?" Jimin asked, annoyed at the changes of formality.

"Sorry Chim," Mr. Park said. Jimin shrugged it off, going back to his formal outfit. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Jimin was excited to see Jungkook. Even though they had dinner the day before yesterday.

"Jimin-ah could you come here," Jimin's mom said. Jimin walked out to the kitchen. "Are you excited to see Kookie?" She asked.

"Yea, it is okay if he sleeps over?" Jimin asked. Mrs. Park's eyes widened at the question before calming down.

"He said he's going to be tired after we eat all that food so I said sure. Is it okay?" Jimin explained.

"Yes, of course, he can sleep over. I'll ask Ji Su to pack his bags tonight so he can get picked up here and drive straight to the train station" Mrs. Park said. Jimin was slightly wanting his mother to say no. Of course, he loves to spend time with Kookie but under the circumstances of realizing the feelings he had formed, sleeping in the same bed wouldn't be the best idea. It wasn't at least a few minutes before Jungkook's family was ringing the doorbell.

"Oh come in!" Mrs. Park said. Kookie hugged Mrs. and Mr. Park before scanning the room absent mindedly. His eyes stopped when he saw the color blue. It was Jimin. Kookie's mouth slightly fell open. He stared at Jimin who was staring back. Everyone else in the room saw the action, smiling at themselves.

"Okay everyone food is on the dining table as usual," Mrs. Park said, clapping her hands together. The boys shook themselves out of their own minds. Everyone sat down, leaving two seats across from each other. Jimin sat beside Mrs. Jeon and Kookie's older brother while Kookie sat beside Mr. and Mrs. Park. They ate well, talking and laughing.

"So has Jimin told you all the news?" Mr. Park said, earning a pinch on the thigh from Mrs. Park.

"What news," Mr. Jeon asked.

"Yesterday TWO of his friends asked him out," Mr. Park said, earning two fingers to his side from Mrs. Park.

"yea, one guy, one girl" Jimin explained, glancing at Kookie from time to time.

"A girl?" Sung Min asked.

"She thinks she can bend me back to straight" Jimin chuckled. Kookie was trying not to react. Last time he was reacted it hadn't turned out well. He would flinch at specific words. "Guy, girl, straight".

"Are you interested in either of them?" Mrs. Jeon asked.

"Well once you turn guy, no one can set you astray so definitely counts out the girl," Jimin said, causing everyone to laugh, except for Kookie who was still trying not to react. " But I did have a crush on the guy back in the day" Jimin added.

"I've told him long distance relationships are bad and he should stay away from them," Mrs. Park said to Mrs. Jeon, who was agreeing with her.

"It's not that long of a distance," Sung Min said, earning a kick from Mrs. Park.

"Yea, Bighit have been giving us a lot of free time lately so I was thinking about visiting more often" Jimin explained.

"Bad idea," Kookie said in a hushed tone.

"Huh?" Jimin said.

"It's a bad idea Hyung," Kookie said.

"How so?" Jimin asked

"You should date someone you know you want" Kookie explained.

"I don't want him?" Jimin asked.

"You don't want him Hyung," Kookie said.

"Who do I want then?" Jimin asked.

"... not him" Kookie answered.

"Okay guys looks like the dinner is done for the night, wasn't that a nice dinner Ji Su?" Mrs. Park asked, getting up

"Oh yea really good, come on everyone clean up time" Mrs. Jeon announced. Everyone jumped out of their seats, relieved of the tension. Kookie finished his desert in silence while Jimin was staring at him.

\---

"GOODNIGHT EOMMA GOODNIGHT APPA" Jimin yelled before closing his door. Kookie was already changed and in bed. Jimin didn't say anything, he simply closed the lights and climbed into bed. Kookie thought Jimin would automatically cuddle with him like he usually did. Jimin turned his back towards Kookie.

"Jimin Hyung," Kookie said.

"Yes?" Jimin answered.

"Did I do something?" Kookie asked. Jimin turned himself to face Kookie now.

"Why do you think that?" Jimin asked.

"I've been messing everything up these days, I guess I need someone to tell me if I've done something else," Kookie said. Jimin started wrapping himself around Kookie.

"Baby doesn't say that," Jimin said.

"Hyung you can't say I haven't," Kookie said, starting to tear up.

"Listen to me. Everyone calls you Golden and you feel you have to live up to that title but you don't... Your smile is golden, your eyes are golden, your personality is golden. Baby, you are so golden, but you have rust. You've been through things, a lot of things. That rust you call 'mistakes' only make you more beautiful. That rust is what I love about you no matter how many time your Golden gets more rust. You will always be golden you hear me? Earning that rust makes you strong, you messing up makes you strong and so fucking beautiful" Jimin said, wiping the tears Jungkook was shedding. Kookie was overwhelmed by not only Jimin but Jimin's words. He only had one thing on his mind, he wanted Jimin.

"Jimin Hyung, can I kiss you?" Kookie asked. Jimin's eyes widened at the question.

"What? Why? Are you just curious? Jimin asked.

"I just need to kiss you Hyung... please," Kookie said. He was now sat up straight, looking down at Jimin's silhouette face.

"Y-yes you can kiss me," Jimin said. Kookie slowly moved closer to Jimin until their noses were touching. Jimin could feel Kookie's hot breath. Kookie could feel the heat coming off of Jimin's lips. Kookie was waiting for Jimin to say okay, which he nodded before Kookie lightly pressed his lips onto Jimin's. The first touch was electric and sweet like nectar, causing them to want more, kissing more desperately, taking a couple seconds in between to catch their breaths. Both their minds were getting fuzzy, drunk on each other's lips. They felt like they were in a rush. It felt like they kissed for hours, even though it was a couple of seconds. It was Jimin that pulled away first. Kookie wanted more, biting the air in front of him, hoping Jimin would bring back his sweetness.

"Okay Kookie hold on," Jimin said, catching his breath. "Fuck hold on".

"What's wrongs?" Kookie asked.

"Kookie open your eyes" Jimin said. Kookie hadn't realized he had climbed on top of Jimin, one hand on Jimin's waist, the other holding himself up beside Jimin's head. Kookie slightly smirked at the position. "Kookie get off," Jimin said. Kookie listened, climbing off of Jimin, going back to the other side of the bed.

"Kookie what the hell was that?" Jimin asked.

"I don't know" Kookie answered.

"Fucking find out," Jimin said, turning his head towards Jimin.

"That was a bad idea wasn't it," Kookie asked.

"Most idiotic decision we've ever made," Jimin said.

"What are we going to do" Kookie asked.

"Nothing" Jimin answered instantly, "Absolutely nothing".

"Nothing?" Kookie asked.

"We are going to go back to our normal lives" Jimin explained.

"What? Why?" Kookie asked.

"Kookie I don't think you understand what we just did, this never works. If Joonie or Bighit or ARMY find out, there will be vast consequences" Jimin explained.

"You didn't like it" Kookie whispered.

"What?" Jimin asked,

"You didn't like it," Kookie said louder.

"Are you kidding me? Did it seem like I didn't like it?" Jimin said sarcastically. "I only pulled away because I had to not because I wanted to," Jimin said, looking back at Kookie's lips. Kookie smirked at the heavy breathing man beside him, wanting more.

"So we just forget everything," Kookie said.

"We just forget everything" Jimin repeated.

"Jimin," Kookie said.

"Yes Jungkook" Jimin answered.

"I wanted to do that for so long," Kookie said.

Kookie" Jimin said.

"Yes Jimin" Kookie answered.

"Goodnight," Jimin said, planting a kiss on Kookie's lips.

"Goodnight Jimin," Kookie said, kissing back. They were in heaven, finally letting their emotions run free. Which made if even more heartbreaking that they not only had to bring all those emotions back, they had to kill them for running loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't do any editing for this chapter and the last chapter because i had to go on my trip. I promised you guys atleat 2 chapters so here they are! Hopw you enjoyed it! Leave a Kudos and a comment on what you thought <3


	13. Realities

Jimin and Jungkook had come back to Busan. They both decided the kiss meant nothing, therefore it should be forgotten about. Except neither of them thought that. They both knew that the kiss was magical. It had been a week since their trip to Busan. Things still hadn't gotten back to normal, even if they tried their hardest. When they would touch, they would automatically separate, getting high on the skinship. 

The members had now met Mi- Sun and were completely comfortable with her and saw her as a little sister, except for one.

"Oppa, want some lunch?" Mi Sun asked Tae. They were in Tae's room, playing video games.

"I could go for some food" Tae shrugged.

"Okay let's go," Mi Sun said, closing the game. They both said goodbye to the members, who were working at the kitchen table, creating some new songs got the upcoming album. Tae and Mi Sun had been hanging out a good amount of times since Tae had introduced Mi Sun to everyone. Their personalities were very similar yet they rarely agreed. They loved having conversations together because they had so much passion for such little things.

"Why do always eat like that?" Mi Sun asked Tae. They were sitting in a casual restaurant, eating lunch.

" Loike wahat?" Tae said, face stuffed with food.

"Like you haven't eaten in weeks," Mi Sun said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't like the way I eat?" Tae asked.

"The way you eat is adorable Oppa," Mi Sun said, cupping Tae's cheek, that was now filled with more food. Tae blushed at the statement.

They finished eating their lunch, deciding to go for a walk.

"So Oppa" Mi Sun started, "How does it feel being in a popular group?". Tae thought for a few seconds.

"Well it gets tiring at times, especially our comebacks but, being in a family that's loved and gives so much of that love to each other, it's exactly how I've pictured the word 'perfect'" Tae explained.

"Wow, what sweet words," Mi Sun said.

"What do you picture when you think 'perfect'?" Tae asked.

"Well it's cheesy but I picture all my friends and family around me, the one I love by my side" MI Sun explained, looking down at the sidewalk. Tae was starring at Mi Sun so much, he hadn't realized they both stopped walking. They were lost in each other's eyes. The sun hitting their faces just right.

"Wanna know something else I picture when I think 'perfect'?" Tae asked. Tae lightly placed his finger under Mi Sun's chin, tugging her to look up.

"You," Tae said without a second thought. Mi Sun blushed at the statement, which made Tae's heart beat even faster. Tae instinctively leaned down towards Mi Sun, making a B-line for her lips. They were now inches away from each other, feeling the heat come off of each others waiting lips.

"OH MY GOD IT'S V" Someone yelled. They both unwantedly pulled away from each other to see the face of the yelling voice. Their eyes widened, realizing hundreds of people were behind the voice. Tae had pulled down his mask to reveal his lips to Mi Sun, not realizing how grave of a mistake that was. Tae and Mi Sun instinctively ran the other way.

Everyone was in a full on sprint. Tae knew he couldn't go back to the dorm, not wanting the crowd to know where BTS lived.

Tae cut a corner only the members knew. The crowd thankfully passed the corner. Tae and Mi Sun sighed out of relief. They stayed there for a couple more minutes, making sure the crowd was completely gone. Once they knew they were safe, they started to laugh at how ridiculous the situation was.

\----

 

"Hey Tae, where's Mi Sun? Hobie asked. He was cuddled up with Yoongi watching a movie on Yoongi's laptop. Tae slightly smiled at the two, noticing how cute they were.

"We were chased by ARMY, went home after that" Tae said with shrug.

"Are you okay?" Joonie asked. Tae looked over to Namjoon, who was spooning a sleeping Jin. Tae smirked at the two, also noticing how adorable they were. Tae was the only one that truly saw what was happening in the dorm but he knew the members had to find out what by themselves.

"Where's Jimin and Jungkook?" Tae asked, looking around the room.

"They haven't been talking to each other since they came back from Busan, Jin sent them off for some groceries" Yoongi explained.

"Well I'm gonna go take a nap, wake me up if you need me" Tae said after a yawn. Tae was about to walk into his room but he heard rustling coming from Jungkook's room. He slowly opened the door, slightly scared.

"What the fuck" Tae breathed. It was Jimin and Jungkook, sitting on Kookie's bed...

making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO, BACK FROM HAITI!! I actually found time out of 3 weeks to make 1 chapter XD. Anyways if it short sorry about that I wrote it on paper and it was only 5 pages. My trip was amazing but I'm glad to be home. If you liked it leave a Kudos and a comment on what you thought <3
> 
> (End note I wrote in Haiti)
> 
> Super short chapter I know! I wrote this during my vacation and my family members were annoying and I had to write in a book and kids stole all my pens! On the bright side, JIKOOK MAKING OUT?!


	14. Truthfully

Jimin and Jungkook separated from each other, shocked at Tae's voice.

"Holy shit you scared me," Jimin said, holding his chest.

Jimin and Jungkook were looking at Tae, whose face was turning for shocked to calm. After a couple of seconds, Tae turned around and closed the door, walking into his room. Jimin and Jungkook sat there, looking at the door. With unspoken words, they jumped to the door, rushing into Tae's room.

"Hyung hold on," Jungkook said, closing Tae's door behind him. Tae was sitting down on his couch, looking at his phone.

"Okay, we can explain" Jimin started.

"Listen guys," Tae said before Jimin could explain. "I'm really tired and I have things I need to do, I frankly don't really care about what I just saw just tell me not to tell anyone and I won't" Tae explained.

"You're not mad?" Jungkook asked.

"About walking into you two making out? Again, too tired to care" Tae said, looking back down at his phone.

"Could you not tell anyone then?" Jimin asked. Tae nodded his head. Jimin and Jungkook stood there for a few seconds, examining Tae.

"Sorry guys I have someone I need to call, I'll talk to you guys later," Tae said, gesturing the two boys to the door. They left the room, subconsciously going back into Jungkook's room, closing the door.

"Kookie..." Jimin said.

"I know I know we messed up again," Kookie said, placing his head into his hands.

"How did that even happen?" Jimin asked.

\------------- (Past)

 

"Okay that's it," Jin said, walking into the living room, where everyone was sitting. "Jungkook, Jimin I don't know why you guys aren't talking but the reason is small even if I don't know. I'm making a big dinner tonight so go out and get some groceries" Jin said, handing Jimin a piece of paper, "Together".

"Fine," The boys said, getting up. They didn't really feel like putting up a fight, especially since they did miss each other.

"Take my car," Joonie said. They got in Namjoon's car, Kookie driving.

\---

"This is stupid," Jimin said, picking out bell peppers.

"What is?" Kookie asked, driving the cart.

"Just because we haven't been talking we have to go grocery shopping together, something that doesn't involve a lot of talking anyway" Jimin explained, rolling his eyes.

"So you admit we haven't been talking" Kookie stated.

"Of course we haven't been talking Jungkook," Jimin said. After that, they quietly found the rest of the stuff.

"Looks, it's my favorite cereal" Kookie pointed out at some point. The cereals were in a tall pyramid.

"Your cereal is weird Kookie," Jimin said.

"Don't talk about my Captain Crunchless like that" Kookie said.

"Mhm, what are you gonna do about it?" Jimin asked. Kookie lightly took one of the cereal boxes, throwing it at Jimin. Jimin got hit square in the chest, picking the box up right after. Jimin chucked the box at Kookie, who dodged it. The box hit the tower of cereals, causing the pyramid to fall all at once. Jimin looked at each other in shock, running away with their cart. laughing their heads off.

\---

The boys got back to the dorm, talking about random stuff. When they got inside they were greeted by sleeping members.

"We should probably let them sleep, leave the groceries in the fridge," Jimin said, walking to the kitchen. They put the groceries in the fridge, walking to the rooms.

Jimin was going to go into his room but didn't. For some reason, he wanted to go into Kookie's room, and Jungkook did not stop him. They sat on the bed, staring at the wall.

"So," Kookie said.

"So" Jimin repeated.

"What should we talk about?" Jungkook asked.

"I guess we should establish some things," Jimin said with a sigh.

"What kind of things?" Kookie asked.

"What in gods name is going on in our minds" Jimin answered.

"You first," Jimin said.

 

"I've been straight my entire life but everything changed one day when thought got into my head. I couldn't get them out no matter how hard I try and now I feel like I'm ruining something so sweet, like his lips... his personality... his everything. His everything is what I want and I can't have him and that sucks Jimin" Jungkook explained. "Your turn".

"... My head is telling me something it shouldn't Kookie... My head is telling me to go for something that should be left alone. I have feelings for someone I shouldn't have feelings for and it sucks. I want to tell this person I think I want to be with them, that I want them to kiss me, that I hate feeling alone when they're not beside me. Kookie I'm breaking and it's because of you" Jimin explained.

"So what I'm hearing is, you wanna be with me?" Kookie said with a smirk.

"What you're hearing is there are so many things we have to go through just to think about being together" Jimin explained.

"So our feelings are real" Kookie stated. Jimin didn't respond, he was too busy looking at Kookie's lips. Kookie turned to Jimin, realizing what he was staring at.

"Hyung, bad idea remember," Kookie said, lifting Jimin's chin.

"Kookie..." Jimin said.

"Yes, Hyung?" Kookie answered.

"Kiss me," Jimin said.

"Hyung..." Kookie said.

"I'm not going to beg Jungkook, I'm asking you to kiss me before I press my lips upon yours" Jimin explained. Kookie looked at Jimin for a few seconds, before gently pressing his lips onto Jimin's.

Jimin sighed a relief into the kiss. They both felt like they could breathe again. They couldn't stop themselves anymore, going deeper and deeper into the kiss. After a couple of minutes of kissing, they heard the door fly open, causing Jimin to jump out of the kiss. They both looked up to Tae, who had just barged into the room.

\-------- (Back)

"We really need to control ourselves Hyung," Kookie said with a sigh.

"That was my fault Kookie, I'm sorry," Jimin said.

"I wanted to, I always want to" Kookie said, falling back onto the bed. "We clearly can't get enough of it".

"Jeon Jungkook, are you admitting you have feelings for Park Jimin?" Jimin said, falling back on the bed beside jungkook. Jungkook prompted himself on one of his elbows, looking down at Jimin.

Before Jungkook could say anything, Jin had walked into the room.

"Tae just told me you guys were back, why didn't you wake me, idiots?" Jin asked, standing at the doorframe.

"You looked highly comfortable from my perspective Hyung," Jimin said with a smirk, causing Jin to blush.

"Come on it's time to cook," Jin said, dragging Jimin and Jungkook out of the room. Jimin and Jungkook glanced at each other one more time before letting themselves get pulled by the oldest.

 

\----

"Jimin you've been on your phone all dinner," Namjoon said.

"Honestly Jimin who is snatching your attention like Yoongi snatched Tae's weave yesterday because he took his laptop," Jin said, causing the members to laugh.

"Hyung really hurt me, I just wanted to play a game," Tae said with a pout.

"Someone else's laptop fucker," Yoongi said.

"Sorry Hyung, I have to go," Jimin said, getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Hobie asked.

" Nothing important, someone needs to talk to me" Jimin explained, "I'll be back in 30 minutes," Jimin said, putting his shoes on.

"Who are you meeting with?" Yoongi asked. Before Jimin could answer, his phone binged again.

"Sorry I'll answer your questions later," Jimin said, walking out of the door, waving a rushed goodbye. The members sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out who needed Jimin this abruptly and what was the reason.

"Looks like Baekyun is back at it," Yoongi said with a chuckle, earning a kick by Jin. Kookie didn't say anything, focusing on eating. He realized in Busan, acting up isn't the way to go, might as well ride the boat until you know exactly how the water looks like.

"Well dinner was done anyways, Hobie you're on dish duties," Jin said

"Ughhhhh I'm TIRED" Hobie huffed.

"You just took a one hour nap" Joonie stated.

"It was only one hour? You people bother me too much, let me SLEEP" Hobie said, grabbing all the plates.

\--

The members all went back into their rooms except for Kookie, realizing he spent a lot of time in his room, wanting to just watch some T.V. There was a knock on the door, to which Kookie got up to answer it.

"I got it!" Kookie yelled, not wanting anyone to get up for no reason. When Jungkook opened the door, his eyes widened.

"Hey Jungkook," She said. It was a childhood friend of Kookie's, EX, to be exact.

"Um, Hey Soo Jung, what are you doing here?" Kookie asked.

"Well I'm on vacation here, your mom told me where you lived" Soo Jung explained. Jungkook was highly confused at why his mother would tell Soo Jung that, especially since his mother REALLY didn't like her.

"Can I come in?" She asked. Jungkook paused for a second before nodding his head, revealing a space through the door. Soo Jung sat on the couch, patting the seat beside her. Jungkook sat on the couch, leaving a respectable distance between him and Soo Jung.

"So how's life" Soo Jung asked, scooting closer to Kookie, who spotted the other way.

"Life is good" Kookie responded.

"Well I mean you're an Idol, life is better than good isn't it?" Soo Jung said.

"There's a lot that comes with being an Idol" Kookie explained.

"Do you remember in middle school when we were in the music room" Soo Jung started, "You were singing me a love song?" She said, scooting closer to Kookie again, causing Jungkook to again, scoot the other way. "And when you were done," She said, closing the gap in between them, "You kissed me"She finished.

"Yup," Kookie said, attempting to get off the couch. Soo Jung pulled Kookie back down, jumping on top of him. Kookie was completely frozen, shocked at the sudden outburst.

"How about we re-enact it?" Soo Jung said, leaning down, pressing her lips onto Jungkook's. Jungkook didn't do anything, noticing her lips felt cold, unlike Jimin's. All the members got out of their rooms, wanting to know who it was that entered the house. When they got the living room, they stopped in their tracks, seeing everything that was happening. Everything was frozen, nothing was moving.

The front door had swung open, revealing Jimin.

"Oh," Jimin said, seeing the situation on the couch. As soon as Jungkook heard Jimin's voice, he pushed Soo Jung off of him, standing up.

"Jimin Hyung," Kookie said, eyes widened. Jimin's face was full of sorrow, about to break at any moment. Maybe if Jimin yelled, cried, screamed, it would be less of a scare for Jungkook. Unfortunately, that did not happen. Jimin's face turned from sorrow to anger to... nothing. His face was blank, looking at everything but not really looking.

Jimin turned himself to the member's whose mouths were still hung open.

"It was my mother" Jimin explained. "She came to Seoul on a business trip. She has thrust it upon her life to worry about me, not helping the fact that I tripped and hurt my ankle pretty bad last concert" Jimin said. 

"She has informed me and our managers that I will be going to Busan" Jimin announced. Jimin turned back to Jungkook.

"And by the looks of it, she doesn't want me to come back... at all".


	15. Thank You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, just me being all sappy.

Hey guys, Cleo here.

First off I just want all of you to know I read every single comment as soon as I get the notification.

I am so blessed to have each and every one of you as a reader to the point where I feel like I've created a family and I mean what a beautiful family.

Honestly, we look like Channing Tatum's children XD.

Every time I see someone leaving a Kudos or a comment I think to myself "Wow, someone took some length of time out of their day to do that".

I can't express enough how in love I am with all of you because you guys are so COOL!

The end of this fanfiction is somewhat near and that sucks donkey, but I'm not stopping here.

I will keep making Fanfics and stories that have completely different story lines or universes (probably still with the same ships cause I mean come on, they're too cute).

I want to say a special thank you to someone specifically.

They left a Kudos, they have bookmarked my little story AND they comment on almost ALL of my chapters.

This reader is so loyal I know she will be reading all of this.

@HE_hidden . You are so loyal to this story it makes me want to cry AND your comments are hilarious XD.

You are literally the definition of 'bless' because I am so blessed to have you reading this.

I love you all so fricken much and I ain't stoppin writing ANYTIME soon.

Thank You.


	16. Regrets

"What do you mean you're not coming back?!" Jin yelled, watching Jimin pack his things. Jungkook had kicked out his old friend, declaring her as no one anyone.

"It's not my decision," Jimin said, grabbing photos in frames.

"Jimin you're bringing your whole room..." Namjoon stated. Jimin stopped packing, letting out a deep sigh.

"Okay everyone let's just calm down," Jimin said, sitting beside his suitcase.

"CALM DOWN? You have just told us very depressing information and you want us to calm down dumbass?" Yoongi said.

"You guys knew my mother was the one that got me into Bighit, meaning she can pull me out if she has a valid reason" Jimin explained.

"You tripping once on stage because you're clumsy is a 'valid reason'?" Hobie asked.

"I don't make the rules," Jimin said with a shrug. Tae and Jungkook weren't saying anything, watching everything play out in silence. "Listen, when I get there I'll be convincing my mother on why I can't stay but I'm not sad about this either... I need a break" Jimin explained.

"JUST BECAUSE JUNGKOOK WAS MAKING OUT WITH A STALKER ON THE COUCH DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN LEAVE ME PARK JIMIN" Tae suddenly yelled, running out of the room. Everyone was frozen at the statement. Jimin didn't have any emotion about anything, nonchalantly going back to folding and packing clothes.

"He's right..." Jin said, walking out.

"It's not our fault HE fucked up," Yoongi said, also walking out.

" Guess I have to go talk to some managers," Joonie said, walking out.

"Just come back chim... please," Hobie said, closing the door behind him. The room was now filled with silence.

"Hyung -" Kookie started.

"Get out of my room," Jimin said.

"Hyung that was not my fault, she came out of no-" Kookie tried to explain.

"Came out of nowhere? It's not like you had to invite her in, lay down and ALLOW her to climb on top of you" Jimin said, finally turning around.

"I was shocked!" Kookie yelled.

"Yeah... so was I," Jimin said. " You know I actually thought for one split second the 'international playboy Jungkook' wanted me. Man, that was a dumb fucking idea" Jimin laughed.

"Hyung I d-"

"Do you not understand what get out means?" Jimin said, finishing up his packing. "I have an early train ride tomorrow and I don't need this right now," Jimin said.

"If you could-"

"Leave."

"IF YOU COULD JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"JEON JUNGKOOK GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM" Jimin burst. Kookie knew when to stop, even if he wanted his Hyung to see the whole picture, Jimin was being unreasonably stubborn. Jungkook walked out of the door, slamming it behind him. Both of them crawled into bed, crying themselves to sleep.

 

\---

Jimin had wakened up around 3, making sure not to make a sound, wanting to leave without a trace. When he got to the living room he jumped back, finding Jin sitting on the couch.

"So you weren't even going to say goodbye?" Jin asked.

"Just would've made it harder" Jimin stated.

"I don't care how hard Jimin, you are not leaving here without saying goodbye to me and promise me that you're coming back," Jin said, getting up. They stood there for a second, having a highly intense stare down. Finally, Jimin dropped his bags, running over to his Hyung, giving him a hug.

"I love you Hyung, but I can't promise anything," Jimin said in a whisper, holding back tears.

"Goodbye Chim Chim" Jin said, tears streaming down his face.

"Goodbye Hyung"

\---

"He left without saying goodbye?!" Hobie yelled at the table.

"He said it would've made things harder," Jin said, stuffing french toast into his mouth.

"I don't care about HARD" Hobie yelled.

"What I said," Jin said.

"Well, he's gone," Joonie said with a huff.

"The fucker better come back" Yoongi said.

" Out of all the times this could happen, it happens right before a fan meeting," Tae said, rubbing his face.

"How are we suppose to explain to ARMY why Jimin left," Hobie asked.

" As long as we say he's coming back," Namjoon said.

"So we lie?" Yoongi asked.

"He's coming back" Kookie stated.

"And how do we know that Jungkook?" Yoongi asked.

"He wouldn't leave us," Jungkook said.

"He just did," Tae said

\---

"2,3 Hello we are BTS" The members introduced themselves to the fans. They sat in their assigned seats, someone running out, grabbing an empty chair. The fan meeting went smoothly until it was time to talk to everyone in the audience.

"Okay, we'll take some amazing questions now" Namjoon asked. Maybe if they picked someone else, everything after wouldn't happen, fortunately, they picked the right fan.

"Are any of you in a relationship?" She asked.

"No, we are not" Namjoon answered, answering the same questions for years.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yes, does it look like we're in relationships?" Yoongi asked.

"Well I always thought you guys were in relationships with each other" She explained.

"What?" The members said in unison.

"Yeah, Suga and J-hope, Rap Monster and Jin and of course Jimin and Jungkook" She stated. The members didn't say anything, shocked at the assumptions. BTS was automatically pulled off stage after the statement, managers deciding the fan meeting was done early.

 

"When did they make this up?" Namjoon asked backstage. The members didn't answer, not wanting to talk about the subject anymore. "Are we not going to talk about what happened out there?" He asked.

"No, we are not," Jin said.

"And why not?" Namjoon asked, crossing his arms.

"You want to talk about how our fans think we are gay for each other, please keep going," Jin said.

"Is that such a touchy subject, as if it's such a bizarre idea?" Namjoon asked.

"It's because the idea is to real dumbass" Yoongi said. Namjoon realized why it was a touchy subject, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Let's all just forget this happened and go grab some dinner," Jin said, getting up.

"You're not cooking tonight Hyung?" Tae asked. Jin looked over to Namjoon, his fellow cook.

"Not tonight," Jin said, walking away.

 

\----

Jimin had settled into his old room... again. His family members greeted him more emotional this time, under the circumstances.

"What do you want to eat tonight sweet heart?" His mother asked.

"Air" Jimin replied, looking down at his phone.

"Would you like burger and fries with that?" She asked.

"I'm going out to eat," Jimin said, stuffing his phone into his back pocket.

"Are you sure? I don't mind cooking" She said.

"If I wasn't sure about the things I do in my life, I wouldn't do them mother," Jimin said before closing the front door gently, not paying enough bills to be slamming doors. Jimin knew his home town pretty well, deciding to go to one of his favorites.

"Jimin! I didn't know you were in town". The restaurant was owned by a sweet old lady, Jimin's grandmother.

"We have a lot to talk about Grannie," Jimin said, sitting down at a table.

"Burger and fries with a milkshake?" She asked.

"You know me too well" Jimin answered with a smile

 

"She forced you back here?" She asked...

"She thinks I'm in some kind of danger over there and I should stop my career, throw out everything thing I've worked for Grannie" Jimin explained with a huff.

"Jimin you shouldn't get angry at your mother for caring about you," she said.

"I'm mad at her because she isn't caring Gran" Jimin explained.

"Well as much as I love seeing you, you can't stay here. Your home is in Seoul now" She said.

"Well, it's not like I'm in a rush to get back..." Jimin said.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"You know Jungkook?" Jimin asked. Gran nodded, "Well I've kinda sorta fallin for the brat and I walked into him making out with some chick on the couch" Jimin explained.

"Was he kissing back?" She asked.

"All I saw was a girl on top of him" Jimin explained.

"Jimin you know you jump to too many conclusions," Gran said.

"This conclusion was indefinite" Jimin explained.

"That's what you said about that purple belt," Gran said.

"Okay that one was just a very bad mistake," Jimin said, laughing with his grandmother.

" So when do you want to go back?" Gran asked.

"When I'm over him" Jimin replied.

" That might be never Jimin," Gran said.

"That's what I'm scared of."

\---

The members were now back in the dorm, deciding it was a movie night.

" We are not watching that bullshit you call a movie," Yoongi said, Jin glared his way "Hyung" He added.

"Tonight is Kookie's turn to pick a movie," Hobie said.

"He lost that privilege when he made Tae clean dinner last week, it's Tae's turn," Namjoon said, passing the remote to Tae, who was very happy at the conclusion. Tae decided on an action movie on saving the world as usual 'Avengers'. For the first time in a while, the members actually laughed, not caring about all their problems that would surface after the movie.

 

When the movie was over, it was pretty late. All the members went back to their rooms except for Tae, who was expecting a call. When the call came in, Tae automatically smiled at the color ID.

"TAE OPPA" Mi Sun yelled through the phone.

"MI SUN" Tae yelled back, "Sorry we haven't hung out for a while a lot has happened, wanna hang out?" Tae asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I want to hang out, let's go get some burgers" Mi Sun said.

"Burgers at 2 in the morning?" Tae asked.

"Are you judgin it?" Mi Sun asked.

"I'm lovin it" Tae answered, gaining a giggle from Mi Sun.

"See you there Oppa," Mi Sun said.

"See you there," Tae said before hanging up the phone. Tae had a specific reason he wanted to see Mi Sun tonight, and he was going to complete his mission.

\---

"How do you not like McNuggets," Tae asked.

"They taste like plastic" Mi Sun said.

"Like the rest of Mcdonalds isn't," Tae said with a laugh.

"Okay okay let's talk," Mi Sun said.

"About?" Tae asked.

"About that one time right before we were chased by obsessed fans we sorta almost kissed," Mi Sun said casually.

"Honestly what a ruined moment," Tae said with a huff.

"Well we haven't even gone on a first date yet," Mi Sun said.

"Well if I may say we've gone on 72," Tae said

"You've been counting how many times we've hung out?" Mi Sun asked

"Have nothing better to do?" Tae said.

"You could get a girlfriend," Mi Sun said, taking a bite of her burger.

"Could you help?" Tae asked.

"How?" Mi Sun asked.

"Say yes to everything I say in the next 30 seconds," Tae said.

"If I have to," Mi Sun said.

"So I have a lot of feelings for you Sunnie," Tae said.

"Yes," Mi Sun said.

"And I've grown really close to you," Tae said.

"Yes," Mi Sun said. Tae grabbed Mi Sun by the wrist, pulling her to the indoor playground.

"So I have to a conclusion, would you like to hear it?" Tae asked, sitting on the slide, yelling down to Mi Sun, who was at the bottom of the slide.

"Yes," Mi Sun yelled. Tae slid down the slide, landing right in front of Mi Sun.

"I would like you to officially become my girlfriend," Tae said.

"30 seconds are up" Mi Sun informed.

"Your answer," Tae said.

"Well processing all you've said and that epic slide down I'm going to have to respond what an appropriate response am I right Kim Taehyung Oppa?" Mi Sun asked.

"I would think Mi Sun" Tae answered.

"FUCK YEA" Mi Sun yelled, jumping onto Tae, who easily caught her. They softly kissed each other, overjoyed with the new relationship, ready to start working.

\----

"How are you holding up Kookie?" Jin asked. Kookie was in his room, blasting music into his headphones.

"Day 1 of Jimin not being here... I feel alone," Kookie said.

"Yeah it's not like there are 5 other guys in this house that are here for you," Jin said rolling his eyes.

"You guys are my brothers, he's my..." Jungkook trailed off.

" I think it's time you have a talk with Namjoon," Jin said. Jungkook nodded, wanting someone to talk to. Jungkook was led to Namjoon's room, who was on his couch watching some T.V

"Joonie" Jin said. Namjoon automatically got up at the voice with a smile. "Kookie wants to have a talk with you" Jin explained. Joonie nodded, gesturing Kookie to sit down.

They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence, waiting for Kookie to speak up.

" I've been trying to stop myself you know" Kookie finally said. "I've been having the same feeling for a few months now but I tried so hard not to act on them" He explained. "One day I couldn't anymore, I couldn't pretend my feelings weren't growing stronger. It was the last night we were in Busan. We were in his bed and I started thinking to myself 'what's the point?'. I asked to kiss him and he let me. For the first time I felt alive Hyung" Jungkook said.

"Keep going" Joonie said

"Since then, my feelings were too powerful. I had no choice but to act on them. At first, I didn't want to admit it but now I want to. I want to scream it in front of everyone that I'm in love with Park Jimin" Jungkook said. He stopped for a second, playing back the words he had just said. "He told me all the things we have to think about, the team, ARMY, Bighit. I didn't care, I still don't no offense" Jungkook said. Namjoon nodded. "All I want is my little Mochi and the only thing stopping that is..." Jungkook trailed off.

"Is what?" Namjoon asked.

" A train ride".


	17. Long Time No See

"A train ride," Jungkook said, getting up.

"I could drive you, takes less time" Namjoon offered.

" No need Hyung, I need time to think about what I'm gonna do when I get there anyway," Jungkook said with a smile. Kookie left the room, being greeted by a waiting Jin.

"How was it?" Jin asked.

"Hyung is a really good listener, you should try talking to him," Jungkook said with a smirk.

"About what?" Jin asked confused.

" Let's start with 'where'" Jungkook said, walking past Jin to get ready for his trip. Jin didn't understand what Kookie was getting at but he didn't think too much about it since he talked to Namjoon most in the house.

 

It didn't take long for Jungkook to pack, knowing he wasn't going to stay there for long. Even though he wanted to go right away, his Hyungs wanted him to have a good nights rest.

"How long are you going?" Tae asked Kookie. He was leaning on the doorframe, watching Jungkook pack.

"As long as it takes to convince Jimin Hyung to come back" Kookie answered.

"Don't you think it's Jimin's mother you should be trying to convince" Tae asked. Jungkook stopped folding and turned to Tae, knowing the conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"We all know Jimin didn't leave by force," Kookie said.

"What was that about anyway," Tae asked, sitting down on the two cushioned couch.

"She was an ex, she said she got the house number from my mom but I'm pretty sure she was a freak stalker. Anyways she climbed on me and kissed me, I was in shock I was going to push her off as soon as I got to my senses. I didn't even kiss back!" Jungkook said, frustrated. Kookie fell on his bed, groaning in annoyance.

" Why didn't you let one of us answer it?" Tae asked.

"None of you were going to Hyung, I was in the living room anyway" Jungkook stated. They didn't talk for a little bit, getting lost in their own thoughts.

"What are you going to do when you get there?" Tae asked.

"That would be some valuable information to know, don't you think Hyung?" Jungkook asked sarcastically.

"So instead of coming up with a game plan, to not only win over Jimin but Jimin's mother and possibly his whole family, you're just gonna wing it? Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Tae asked, getting up in anger.

"What game plan can I make? I'm leaving tomorrow morning so I can somehow get the man that I've fallen in love with back, I'm not really in the state to be thinking about anything except him" Jungkook said. "Can we stop talking about me?" Jungkook asked.

"What do you wanna to talk about then," Tae asked.

"I've heard some things Hyung..." Jungkook said, getting up with a smirk.

"What kind of 'things'?" Tae asked.

"Well I've heard you and our lovely Mi Sun have gotten into a fully committed relationship," Jungkook said.

"Well you heard right," Tae said with a shrug. "I fell for Mi Sun as soon as I met her and now I have the opportunity to make her my everything and I'm not taking it lightly," Tae said.

"Wow," Kookie asked in shock, "Thought it would take more to get it out of you".

"Unlike you, I'm not scared to hide my feelings from someone I care about, knowing that it'll just hurt them more than manning up and telling them" Tae yelled. Jungkook jumped back, shocked at the sudden outburst. Kookie didn't know what to say, feeling hurt at the accusation that was just blurted out.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go help Jin Eomma with dinner," Tae said, storming out.

"Hyung wait," Jungkook said, snapping out of it. Tae stopped, not turning back. " Do you hate me?". Tae turned at the question.

"I could never hate you Kookie, I'm just really fucking disappointed".

\----

 

Dinner was finished, Kimchi soup. The members were sitting down at the dinner table, silently sipping their soup. It was the first time they ate in silence, always coming up with something to talk about. Everyone was too emotionally tired to talk, their minds being mostly blank.

"So when are you leaving tomorrow Kookie?" Jin asked.

"Morning" Kookie answered.

"What time?" Jin asked.

"Early," Kookie answered.

"Jungkook, we would appreciate it if you would speak more than one word to us," Joonie said.

"Well, all of a sudden people need to know my business" Jungkook mumbled.

"What did you say punk?" Yoongi asked.

"ALL OF A SUDDEN BITCHES NEED TO KNOW MY BUSINESS" Jungkook yelled. The Hyungs were shocked at the statement.

"Jungkook, apologize. Now" Hobie said.

" No no, let the kid talk," Yoongi said, crossing his arms.

" I don't want to talk about what I'm going to do tomorrow because I DON'T KNOW, is that too much to ask?" Jungkook asked.

"Do you think you're the only one that knows Jimin in this house? We know Jimin just as well as you do idiot. If you let us help you we can come up with something" Hobie stated.

" I didn't ask for help," Jungkook said.

"You never ask for help" Tae stated. Everyone was now immersed in the conversation, letting their kimchi get cold.

" Honestly Jungkook maybe if you asked for our help sometimes you wouldn't be in this situation," Joonie said. Jin could see Kookie getting mad at the comments being thrown at him.

"Okay everyone let's go back to dinner," Jin said.

"No, we need to talk about this before Jungkook leaves, am I right?" Tae asked.

"You are very right my friend, we need to talk about this before you leave and possibly fuck things up more than you already have," Yoongi said.

"Guys seriously, let's just eat dinner," Jin said.

" Out of all the people you could fuck with, you fuck with Jimin," Yoongi said.

"The one that always has a smile on, the most fragile" Tae added.

"You couldn't just back off?" Hobie said.

"I mean honestly what was the fucking point of all of this if you were just going to hurt the bonehead?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook was now furious, not being able to hide his emotions anymore.

"Fuck," Jin said under his breath. Jungkook jumped out of his seat, boiling.

"You all think I wanted to fall in love with Jimin Hyung, don't you? Since we debuted I had this sick game in my mind that I would fall in love with Jimin and purposely hurt him? You fuckers think that I pulled that bitch onto me and told her to go at it? You think I wanted to be jealous everytime he talked to anyone else? You think I wanted to fall for his full lips, his beautiful eyes, his adorable nose and his smile... PLEASE, tell me which one of you assholes think I would self-harm myself this much?! ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES FALL IN LOVE AND TELL ME THAT YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE, THAT YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT PERSON AND THAT YOU DON'T FUCK UP. TELL ME YOU KNEW YOUR FEELINGS RIGHT FROM THE START. I have TRIED to stay away from him, I've tried to go to a completely different CITY BUT HE IS ALWAYS THERE! DO ANY OF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO CURE A HEARTBREAK?! DO ANY OF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL ME, THAT WILL HELP ME GET THE MAN I LOVE BACK?! If not, don't ever fucking talk to me again" Jungkook poured his heart out, breathing heavily. Jin and Joonie were completely frozen, while the other 3 smirked at the yelling man. Jungkook walked to his room with his food, slamming the door behind him.

"See what you arseholes did? Now he's pissed. I hope he goes after one of you tonight while were sleeping" Jin said.

"Why the hell are you guys smirking at this?" Joonie asked.

"Because we just helped," Tae said.

"How in any form was that helping?" Jin asked.

"He just poured all of his emotions out, anger, depression, fear, happiness" Hobie explained.

"He's been holding back his feelings this whole time, that's what was hurting Jimin. He's now going to Busan with his feelings running free" Yoongi said, drinking his soup.

"Wow," Joonie said.

"Okay I get how that works, but that was a very messed up way to do it," Jin said.

\----

It was early in the morning, Jungkook had already gotten ready, putting his shoes on at the front. He already went into everyone's room to say bye, getting a sleepy reply. Kookie was ready to go to Busan, noticing how gray the world was without his bright mochi by his side. He looked back at the dorm one last time before leaving to go fight the hardest battle he would fight.

\---

 

"For god sakes, these kids love leaving without saying goodbye," Hobie said, sitting down on the couch with the rest of the members.

"To be fair, he did say goodbye to us," Tae said, earning a glare from a tired Hobie.

"Well, what do we do now?" Jin asked.

"Well we can't do anything with promotions, so we'll just have to be really active on social media these next few days" Joonie explained.

"We're imprisoned because these two left," Hobie said.

"Yeah we're imprisoned in our own home with plumbing and electricity with electronics and food," Yoongi said, rolling his eyes.

"I love when you talk sarcastic to me," Hobie said, causing Yoongi to blush.

" Eomma, let's go make some breakfast," Tae said, grabbing Jin by the arm.

"I'll cook with Jin," Joonie said, getting up.

"I wanna cook with Jin, you can cook dinner Hyung," Tae said, walking into the kitchen. Joonie sat back down, feeling somewhat ticked off, always cooking with Jin.

"Hey Yoongi, I heard there's going to be an e-mail about that new movie you were talking about, you should go check your laptop," Hobie said.

"Fine" Yoongi said, walking into his room. Hobie scootched closer to Joonie.

"We need to talk," Hobie said.

"About?" Joonie asked.

" You and Jin," Hobie said. Joonie's hurt fluttered at the two names being in the same sentence.

"What is it?" Joonie asked.

"I see what's going on between you two" Hobie explained.

"What do you mean?" Joonie asked.

"Maybe the other members don't notice it but I do. What happened to Jimin and Jungkook is happening to you too and I just want to catch the bug before it bites" Hobie explained.

"Shh!" Joonie said. "Listen, I just figured it out a few days ago when we were in my room watching a movie. I couldn't stop looking at how beautiful he was..." Joonie explained.

"I knew it!" Hobie said.

"I don't know what to do. I obviously don't want to be in the same situation as Jungkook and Jimin but I don't even know if he has feelings for me back" Joonie said, resting his head in his hands.

"I say go for it dude, nothin to lose," Hobie said.

"Except a long term friendship dipshit," Joonie said.

 

 

"Soo Hyung" Tae started.

"If it's inappropriate, stop yourself" Jin interrupted.

"Well I've been thinking... you like Joonie Hyung don't you?" Tae blurted out. Jin almost spilled the hot water he was holding.

"Aish, these kids really don't know whens the right time to talk about things," Jin said under his breath.

"It has to be true," Tae said with a smirk.

"Why are you talking so loosely about this? This isn't a topic you can have a normal conversation about" Jin said.

"Out of all the things happening, might as well" Tae explained. "So I'm right"

"So what if you are, Joonie obviously doesn't feel the same so let it go," Jin said.

"I KNEW IT" Tae yelled.

"SHUT UP" Jin yelled back.

 

\---------------

 

"We've been here all day, I'm so BORED," Yoongi said.

" Go out and do something," Jin said.

"Do what? walk around? That's even more boring Hyung" Yoongi said.

"Come write some lyrics with me then," Hobie said, walking into his room. Yoongi instantly got up from his spot, finding an escape from boredom. The room was silent, Joonie, Jin, and Tae not thinking about anything to say.

"So you two like each other" Tae blurted. Before the two could comment on the inappropriate statement, Tae was already in his room. The two sat there awkwardly, not knowing how to start this conversation.

"That was rudely inappropriate" Jin finally said.

"Hyung..." Joonie started.

"Are you really going to start this conversation after what happened yesterday?" Jin interrupted.

"That's exactly why we're gonna talk about this" Joonie said.

"Fine..." Jin said.

" If you haven't realized it, I have feelings for you," Joonie said, "And I want to act on them". Jin didn't say anything for a while, trying to figure out how to respond to the confession.

"What do you want me to say exactly?" Jin asked.

"I want you to say anything" Joonie answered.

"Namjoon, if I confess my feelings right here right now, there's no looking back" Jin explained. Joonie leaned closer to Jin.

"I know that I'm not going to be like Jungkook. I'm not going to be scared of something so beautiful" Joonie explained. He lightly placed a kiss on Jin's cheek.

"Joonie..." Jin said.

"Just say it Hyung," Joonie said.

"Joonie" Jin said.

"Yes, Jin" Joonie answered.

"I like you" Jin revealed. They both felt a weight lifted off their shoulders, feeling free to do things they couldn't before. Namjoon started planting kisses on Jin's face. His forehead, his nose, his temples, his cheeks, his chin, until his lips. They sat there for a second, looking at the last thing to seal the deal. They both nodded, leaning towards each other.

Before their lips could meet, Joonie lifted Jin bridle style.

"AH, Namjoon let me go!" Jin yelled.

"Never..." Joonie answered. He pressed his lips against Jin's. Namjoon walked to his room, laughing and talking to Jin, who was in his arms. They entered Namjoon's room, Joonie closing the door behind him with his foot. They laid on the bed, cuddling and giggling to themselves.

"Can I call you Joonie bear now?" Jin asked, playing with Joonie's shirt.

"Call me whatever you want, as long as it's me you're calling," Joonie said, lifting Jin's chin, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Always".


	18. Apologies

After a very long train ride, Jungkook had arrived at Busan. When his feet hit the ground, he felt a heavy weight on his back, something he had to lift as soon as possible. He hadn't contacted his family before his journey, deciding to stay at a hotel instead. He got a taxi, wanting to get to the hotel as soon as possible. When he got into the car, his mind finally started working, thinking about all the things the members had told him to think about before he got on a train. He realized how annoying idiotic he was being, jumping on a train without a plan. He thought about what he was going to say, how it was going to happen, all the things Jimin could possibly say back. Some of the responses made him feel warm and cozy, then there were some that almost made him shed a tear. He decided his mind is a dangerous place he didn't want to be in at the moment, deciding to take a little nap in the taxi, knowing the ride to the hotel was going to be a little long.

\----

 

Jimin had just woken up, feeling shitty as usual. The thing Jimin hated about being in Busan, how routine it was. He would wake up, put a shirt on, walk out into the living room and see his family. His little siblings would say a good morning with a hug, while his mother would call him about eating the nice heart felt breakfast she had just made from the kitchen. He would always mumble a thank you, quietly eating the food. His mother would kiss his cheek telling him to have a great day, calling the kids to get in the car. Once that was done, all Jimin had left was his thoughts, that would engulf him entirely.

Jimin would only go out sometimes, maybe to buy more cup ramen, maybe just for a walk, he looked for anything to take his mind off of his mind. Jimin realized there was nothing, no one could save himself from himself, except for one thing. At first, he said 'Jungkook'. "Jungkook is the only one that can make me feel happy again", then he thought how much bullshit that was. Yes, Jungkook did make Jimin very happy, but he was not Jimin's savior. Jimin's savior was what he loves most, being an idol. He loved going on stage and performing, he loved being in the studio singing, he loved shooting MV's, he loved it all. After realizing this, he decided his trip here wasn't to get away from someone that made him feel like he was choking, it was to find a way back to what he loved.

\---

"Sir, we've reached the hotel," The taxi driver said. Jungkook flew up, fixing his shirt even though nothing was wrong with it.

"Thank you, here you go," Jungkook said, giving the driver the total amount with a generous tip. Jungkook got out of the car, grabbing his bag beside him.

"Have a nice day!" The taxi driver yelled, feeling very happy about his well-earned tip. Jungkook waved at the driving car, feeling a slight relief he got to make someone happy. He walked into the hotel, already having a room, calling while he was on the train. He thanked the clerk and silently went up the stairs to his room.

When he got there he immediately laid on the bed, feeling tired even though he was sleeping the whole morning. He knew he had to get his strength up before he met with Jimin, emotionally and mentally. He decided to call room service, some ramen with kimchi soup and spicy stir fried octopus.

 

\---

 

Jimin left the house, wanting to go do something for the day. He remembered there was a beach near his home, wanting to spend the day there. He would go that beach when he was happy, sad or bored. Being an idol, Jimin had got to see a lot of pretty beaches, but none of them matched this one. After a little walk, he got to his destination, noticing not a lot of people were there, made sense since it was early in the morning. He knew he was going to be there for a while, wanting to find somewhere no one could see, nor bother him. He walked across the beach for a bit until he found the place he wanted to sit. It was right under a huge palm tree, having fallen trunks and huge rocks all around it, looking like a small oasis. He sat down on the soft sand, looking out into the deep blue water. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to act. Usually, when something happened in Jimin's life, he would always know what to do, always had a game plan. The fact that for the first time in forever, someone left him without one, it felt... empty?

 

Jimin took out his phone, putting in his ear buds to listen to some hard rock metal. He wasn't very fond of the music, but he didn't feel like listening to sad songs for wimps. Even though he was listening to something, loud, he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping himself in his own thoughts, softly letting out a fear tears.

 

\----

 

After Jungkook finished eating and woke up from a short nap, he walked out onto the balcony and started thinking about everything he should've been thinking about. He thought about when he should meet Jimin, what he should do when he met with him and the most important, how he was going to contact Jimin. Jimin had turned off every possible way of being reached, taking out his sim card and always keeping himself on airplane mode. Jungkook could attempt to contact Jimin's old friends, thinking it would be easier than going to Jimin's family and having to explain all the awkward details. Before Jungkook would resort to the internet, he wanted to see if Jimin would be living with his family.

\--

When Jungkook got to Jimin's house, his heart skipped a beat. Even though he wasn't 100 percent sure Jimin was in the house, he felt like this was a moment to be scared. Jungkook shook himself out of his own thoughts, sticking his chin up and walking to the door. When he got there he rang the doorbell, wanting to see Jimin as soon as possible. Unfortunately, no one answered. He stood there for almost 5 minutes, praying for someone, anyone would come answer the door. He turned around after standing there, waiting, feeling humiliated. 

 

Jungkook got back to the hotel with a frown, grabbing his laptop out of his backpack to start some snooping. First, he went to records during the time Jimin was in school, trying to find some familiar faces, coming up with none. After about 30 minutes of trying to find something that didn't exist, he was finally at rock bottom. Jungkook grabbed his phone and started dialing.

"Yes hi this is Jeon Jungkook," Jungkook said through the phone.

"Oh hi Kookie, how have you been?" Ms. Park asked.

"I'm doing good ma'am thank you for asking. So I called you to ask if you know where Jimin is?" Kookie asked.

"He's in Busan right now" Ms. Park answered.

" Actually I'm in Busan right now too. I stopped by the house but he wasn't there" Kookie explained.

"He wasn't there?" Ms. Park asked.

"No ma'am" Kookie answered.

"That's strange" Ms. Park mumble.

"Strange?" Jungkook asked.

"Since Jimin got to Busan, he hasn't left the house. Guess he's starting to get back to his senses finally."Ms. Park said with an audible smile.

"Do you know where he might've gone?" Jungkook asked.

"Well he might just be getting cup ramen, he's been eating those a lot," Ms. Park said. Jungkook remembered the day Jimin had asked him to go get ice cream, coming back with ice cream and cup ramen for the night. He remembered how soft Jimin looked that night, how beautiful he was.

" Okay, thank you, Ms. Park," Kookie said.

"Anytime Kookie, you should come over for dinner soon. Bye now!" Ms. Park said before hanging up the phone. Jungkook knew he would meet with Ms. Park again, another reason why he came.

 

Even with the information Ms. Park had told him, he didn't think Jimin went out for some cup ramen in the afternoon but then, where was he? Jungkook started getting somewhat worried. Even if Jimin was pulled back to Busan by his mother, he always made sure at least someone knew where he was going. Jungkook knew he had to find Jimin soon, even if it took him all afternoon.

 

\--

Jimin spent almost three hours at the beach, trying to let all his emotions he's been holding up, out. Finally, with sore legs and red puffy eyes, he got up to go back home. Because of his puffy eyes, Jimin's vision wasn't the best and it didn't help that his legs were asleep. Jimin thought if it would be wise to wait for a little before he walked home, deciding he just wanted to lay in his bed and eat ice cream as soon as possible.

Jimin was walking back home when he noticed one of the streets he took to go back home, was being occupied by a few cars and a lot of yelling. The only other place Jimin could cross was a traffic bridge, but it would take less time than taking the street. Jimin decided to cross the busy bridge instead, seeing it would be easier and faster. 

Jimin looked both ways before crossing, not feeling like getting hit by a car at the moment. When he was sure no car was coming, he looked down to his shoes and crossed the roads. What Jimin didn't know, his blurry vision didn't allow him to see fast moving cars that were once at a distance, but now highly close. He was thinking about singing, dancing, being an idol. He was so into his own thoughts, he didn't notice that fast moving car was honking its horn. Finally, after the longest horn Jimin had ever heard, he looked up.

The car was right there, inches away. He felt like he could feel the heat of the engine, he could see the face of the terrified driver.

"Well, shit..." Jimin murmured before getting flung to the ground, being engulfed in black.

 

\----

 

Jungkook decided to look around Jimin's house, trying to find somewhere Jimin could possibly be hanging out. After walking for around 40 minutes he came across a beach.It was a pretty beach that he went to with his mom when he was young. Jungkook thought about Jimin being here, trying to find something that would tell him if his predictions were right.

"You're looking for that man aren't you?" A little girl said from behind, causing Kookie to jump.

"Huh?" Kookie asked.

"You're looking for that really pretty orange haired man aren't you?" The little girl said. She looked like she was about 9 or 10, seeming pretty old for her age.

"Have you seen him?" Jungkook asked squatting down.

"Yes, he was sitting over there for a while, he left not that long ago" She explained.

"Do you know which direction he went?" Jungkook asked. She nodded, pointing to the left.

"How did you know I was looking for him?" Kookie asked.

"Pretty people are always connected," She said with a giggle. Kookie thanked the little girl before walking in the direction she told him too. Jungkook was speed walking, hoping 'not that long ago' really wasn't that long ago.

After walking for a while he was at the top of a highly busy street. Kookie realized this direction was to Jimin's house, but this street was way too hectic for Jimin to want to walk down. Jungkook looked around, trying to find another way Jimin could have possibly gone. Kookie could only see one other way to get back to Jimin's house, but this way was not even possible. Kookie thought it was impossible, but his feet were already walking over to the bridge. 

When Kookie got to the bridge his straight face turned into a bright smile, seeing the back of an orange haired head. Kookie started walking over to the crossing man, wanting to see his face so badly. Kookie thought for a second, for someone who's crossing, he's not looking to make sure if any cars are coming. Jungkook stopped for a second, looking side to side for Jimin's sake. When he looked to the right, his smile turned into a pure horror. A fast moving car was honking like crazy, trying to get the attention of the distracted crossing man. The car was so close, the car suddenly looked... fatal.

Without a second thought, Jungkook's solid feet moved with swiftness, going the fastest he could go to somehow stop a moving car from hitting the person in front of it. Jimin was now looking up, stuck at his spot, looking at death right in the eye. Jungkook tried to go faster, he tried so hard, but he wasn't fast enough...

Jungkook pushed Jimin out of the way, engulfing him into a protected hug. Jimin face was pressed into Jungkook's black shirt, breathing heavily. For a second they stayed there, hugging each other, out of breath. After a few seconds, Jimin looked up to see a horrified Jungkook.

"Kookie..." Jimin finally said.

"It's okay Hyung, I got you," Kookie said. Jimin didn't know what to say for a second but saw Kookie's expression. At first, Jungkook looked like he was scared of something, but now he looked like he was in pain. Jimin immediately went to see the back of Jungkook.

"FUCK" Jimin yelled noticing where the pain was coming from. Jungkook had started noticing the unbearable pain. It was his leg. His leg was cut open by the edge of the expensive car, blood rushing out. The gash went from his calf to his foot. Jimin jumped from underneath Jungkook, who was now trying to support himself instead of Jimin. 

Jimin didn't take any time, grabbing Jungkook's phone out of his back pocket, dialing 911 as fast as possible.

"Yes, I'm calling about an accident at..." Jimin said through the phone. Jungkook was drifting off, feeling very, very tired. He wasn't fast enough.

 

\---

Jimin was in Kookie's hospital room, waiting for him to wake up. Jungkook had lost a lot of blood, but the doctors said nothing was broken and the gash would heal in a month or so. Jimin was holding Kookie's limp hand, wanting him to wake up as soon as possible.

 

Kookie's eyes slowly opened, looking around him. Finally, his eyes landed on the sleeping man beside him. Jimin had fallen asleep from everything that had happened, feeling exhausted. Jungkook lightly nudged Jimin, who jumped up on contact.

" Kookie you irresponsible BRAT," Jimin said, hitting Jungkook on the arm.

"How am I irresponsible Hyung?" Kookie asked with a smirk.

"DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT BEING HIT BY A CAR?" Jimin asked.

"I wasn't the only not thinking about that" Kookie answered. Jimin lowered his head.

"Punk..." Jimin murmured.

"Are you okay?" Kookie asked, grabbing Jimin by the arm.

"I'm not the one that got cut," Jimin said, looking at the leg.

"What did the doctors say?" Kookie asked.

"It'll heal in a month or so" Jimin answered, Jungkook nodded. The room fell into an awkward silence.

"Jimin Hyung..." Jungkook started.

"Why did you come to Busan?" Jimin interrupted.

"To find you" Kookie answered.

"Why?" Jimin asked.

"To make you come back" Kookie answered. Jimin rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Jimin asked.

" I don't mean your mother, you Jimin" Kookie explained. "You left at a bad time" Kookie explained.

"It didn't look like a bad time for you" Jimin snickered.

"Well if you let me explain, she's an ex from back in the day. She somehow got the address an-"

"And you guys wanted to commemorate the good old days" Jimin interrupted.

"And she threw herself on me, I didn't kiss back, I didn't even touch her" Jungkook finished.

" You think I've been sad all this time because of that you're wrong-"

"I know you weren't, but I know that was one of the reasons" Jungkook interrupted. Jimin didn't respond.

"Hyung if I wanted her, I could've gotten her," Jungkook said.

"Wow, you really know how to win someone over," Jimin said, crossing his arms.

"The thing is, I didn't want her. Frankly, she wasn't my type" Kookie said, looking away.

"Then what is your type" Jimin mumbled.

"Well I like em short, someone who is naturally cute, someone I can talk to about anything, someone that believes in me" Kookie listed.

"Sounds like your gonna be looking for a while," Jimin said, walking to the double couch under the window. Jungkook grabbed Jimin's arm, pulling him back.

"I came here to get that person back," Kookie said, looking up at Jimin. Jimin shyed away, blushing at the comment. Jungkook pulled Jimins arm down, causing Jimin to lose some balance and fall forward, catching himself by resting his hands on the bed.

Their faces were inches away, even though they've kissed before, now felt, real. Before their lips met, multiple people busted through the door.

"KOOKIE, CHIM" They yelled. It was the rest of the members.

"Holy shit you are guys okay?" Yoongi asked.

"My goodness look at his LEG" Jin exclaimed.

"Oh Jimin you look so shaken up!" Hobie said.

" You could've died!" Joonie yelled.

"Did we interrupt?" Tae said with a smirk. The two men jumped away from each other, clearing their throats.

"Wait, Hyung we never said we were in a car accident," Kookie said, looking at Joonie. All the members looked away at the comment.

"Hold on, how did you get here that fast?" Jimin asked. The members were now looking at the walls like they were more interesting than Kookie being cut by a car.

" I might be doped up but I'm not dumb, cough it up Hyungs," Kookie said, crossing his arms.

"Fine" Joonie said with a sigh.

 

\--- (Back)

" How am I suppose to eat breakfast with you guys acting this way?" Yoongi said, watching Joonie and Jin feed each other.

"Honestly Hyungs, keep it to yourself," Tae said, rolling his eyes.

"I mean at least Jimin and Jungkook kept it off the table," Hobie said.

"Okay okay," Jin said, feeding Joonie one more time, leaving a kiss on his filled cheeks.

" Hyungs, I don't think I can last another day here with Chim Chim and Kookie," Tae said.

"It's only been one day," Hobie said.

"One day too long," Tae said emotionally.

"Tae's right, maybe we should go to Busan" Jin suggested.

" For what reason? They're coming back anyways" Joonie said.

" Well, what happens if neither of them can convince Ms. Park that Jimin needs to come back?" Tae asked.

"Then we start looking on line for Jimin look alikes" Joonie said, earning a pinch on the leg from Jin.

"Tae's right, I think we should go," Jin said.

"Fine, I'm getting bored of this house anyway," Yoongi said, not feeling like arguing with Jin in the morning.

"When should we leave?" Hobie asked.

" After lunch" Tae answered.

"Okay, after lunch it is".

\---

"Okay whos driving?" Hobie asked.

"Joonie" Jin said, getting into the passenger seat.

"Why does Hyung get to?" Tae asked.

"Cause I said so," Jin said, glaring back at Tae who looked away immediately.

"If I die today, I'm coming after you in hell," Yoongi said to Joonie, who was turning on the engine.

" I'm probably the best driver here," Joonie said with a smirk.

"Didn't you get a ticket a few days ago?" Tae asked.

"... The asshole was in my way" Joonie explained, backing out.

"Welp, I lived a good life until now," Hobie said, putting earbuds in.

"You guys have no faith," Jin said. Joonie backed up into the road, almost hitting a passing car that was honking, slamming on the brakes, to which Joonie replied with a finger out the window. Jin looked over at Joonie terrified.

"Shit."

 

\---

 

The members were now in Busan, they were driving to Jimin's house first, to see if he was in. Everyone in the back was asleep while Jin and Joonie were wide awake at the front. Joonie was on an open street, speeding up.

"Don't you think you should take it easy on the gas babe?" Jin asked.

"Babe?" Joonie said.

"You don't like it?" Jin asked, shy.

"I love it, babe," Joonie said, kissing Jin's cheek. "This isn't a crossing street and no one's ahead, we're almost there anyways," Joonie said. Jin nodded, looking down at his phone. Joonie looked over to Jin for a couple of minutes, mesmerized by how handsome he was. Jin looked up at the road, looking shook.

"JOONIE WATCH THE ROAD" Jin yelled, pointing to the crossing man.

"FUCK" Joonie yelled. The boys that were dead asleep in the back were now wide awake.

"STOP THE CAR" Tae yelled.

"IT'S NOT STOPPING FAST ENOUGH" Joonie yelled.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S JIMIN" Hobie yelled.

"WE'RE ABOUT TO RUN OVER JIMIN!!!" Jin yelled.

"HONK THE FUCKER!!!!!!!!" Yoongi screamed. Joonie started honking, trying to get Jimin's attention.

"THIS IDIOT, LOOK UP" Joonie yelled. They were so close to Jimin, but none of them could look away. Jin was looking frantically everywhere.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Tae yelled, seeing a figure running in front of the car also.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S JUNGKOOK" Hobie yelled.

"WE'RE ABOUT TO RUN OVER BOTH OF THESE IDIOTS" Jin yelled

"HONK THE FUCKERS!!!!" Yoongi screamed. Right before the impact, the men saw Kookie lung at Jimin, pushing him to the side. The car finally stopped, all of them breathing heavily.

"Oh. my. god" Jin said, holding his chest.

"We almost just ran them over," Hobie said, eyes wide.

"I told you not to let that idiot drive," Yoongi said, fixing his hair.

"Should we go check on them?" Joonie asked. Tae looked back, seeing Kookie getting put into an ambulance, Jimin following right after.

"I think we might've run over Kookie" Tae mumbled.

"HUH?!" The other members yelled, looking back.

" No no, it looks like he's still moving," Hobie said.

"Well, what the fuck happened?" Yoongi asked.

"WHAT ARE WAITING FOR, FOLLOW MY BABIES YOU MANIAC" Jin yelled at Joonie, who jumped at the scream.

"I think he's calling the wrong person maniac" Hobie mumbled.

 

\--- (Present)

 

"You were the fuckers who didn't know how to drive?!" Jungkook yelled, getting a hard slap in the face by Jin. "S-sorry Hyung".

"To be fair, Jimin decided to not listen to a honking car," Hobie said.

"Sorry 'getting hit by a car' wasn't on my agenda for today," Jimin said.

"How the hell is your leg cut that bad?" Yoongi asked.

"Edge of the car got it" Kookie explained.

"You jumped in front of a car you dipwipe" Joonie said, slapping Kookie on the head.

"INJURED" Kookie yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well Jimin would've been run over by a car," Tae said.

"Your car" Jimin corrected, glaring at Joonie.

"Jeez I'm sorry," Joonie said.

"I told them not to let him drive," Yoongi said.

"Honestly who thought it was a smart idea to let this Hyung drive?" Kookie asked.

"HEY, don't talk about my sugar plum like that" Jin said, gripping onto Joonie's arm.

"Here we go again," Yoongi said.

"Sugar plum?" Jimin and Kookie said.

"Yeah, Jin and I are kinda a thing," Joonie said blushing, looking down.

"Kinda? What the fuck you mean kinda?" Jin said, slapping Joonie on the arm.

"No no not that kinda kinda, the kinda where I'm like embarrassed to like say it" Joonie explained.

"EMBARRASSED TO SAY IT?!" Jin yelled.

"No no not like that!" Joonie yelled. The members laughed at the fighting couple, feeling content with where they were and that everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MANY TIME LAPS! I'm so sorry, it's really hard to tell what two people are doing and thinking at the same time, so I have to have time laps for the whole day. Hope you enjoyed it, leave a kudos and a comment on what you thought <3
> 
> ( JIKOOK GETTING CLOSE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)
> 
> Can we just talk about Joonie almost running over two members? XD


	19. EXPLANATION!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter! Skip if you don't want to hear my explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If aliens were 'her school' and abducted was 'required' then yes, I did get abducted my aliens XD

Did Cleo die?

Did she forget about the story?

Did she abandon us?

Did she abandon her story?

Did she get abducted by aliens?

Yes...

JUST KIDDING!

Actually I've been thinking about my story every single day, coming up with the best kind of ideas for you guys. Unfortunately I was diagnosed with Anemia. If you don't know what that is, basically I don't have enough blood (Iron) in my body for me to function normally. Which means I get super tired and pass out whenever it hits. Even with all of this happening I haven't forgot about anyone or anything, I've been planning on what day would me to be perfect to write the chapter and I've come up with it.

As I've said before I will be doing multiple Fanfics and since this is my first it's good to see all my options on when to post. Since I started during summer I had everyday to write and even more days to post but, now that I have school and this little Anemia problem, I don't have that much time. Not only do I have Anemia, I've self diagnosed myself as nocturnal, which I'm going to be going to go check soon don't worry!

So I've made up my mind that I will write chapters every Saturday night and then post in any time of the day on Sunday or Monday.

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating you guys or even updating the story, I know how it feels to get into a Fanfic and the writer says "I will finish this chapter and post every ____ until it's finished" but then they randomly stop and never start again.

BUT I AM NOT THAT KIND OF WRITER.

I promise my readers a full story updated as much as possible, and I keep my promises guys I promise. x3

Anyways for me tomorrow is Saturday so just wait a couple more days and the next chapter will be posted.

Oh and I promise you, you'll like the next chapter...

 

( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


	20. Save Me

After a few days of being hospitalized, Jungkook wasn't having any of it. He hated the hospital, no matter how fun it was to see his Hyungs over exaggerate EVERYTHING. Jimin was number one one everything. First one to get to the hospital, first one to feed Kookie, first one to nag others on taking better care of the maknae. There was only one thing he was last on, leaving the hospital. Everyday he would make a fuss about staying with Jungkook, who would always reject the proposal for Jimin's sake.

Finally after a lot of arguing, the doctors allowed Jungkook to go home and recover, partially because they couldn't handle how annoying it was to check up on him and be bombarded by complaints.

"KOOKIE YOU'RE GETTING OUT TODAY" Tae yelled, last one walking into the room.

"How is that a good thing idiot?!" Hobie said, attached to Kookie's side.

"At least the doctors will be free of him" Joonie said, earning a hit from Jin on the arm. "YAH, why do you like hitting me so much?!" Joonie yelled, rubbing his now sore arm.

"You think just cause we're dating you can talk about my babies like that, huh?" Jin said,crossing his arms.

"Babe, they're my babies too" Joonie said, looking down at his shoes with a pout. Jin automatically latched to Namjoon, apologizing with a peck on the cheek.

"Can you leave whenever you want?" Yoongi asked, sitting down on the couch, watching the mess of members.

"Yea, they said once I get myself together I can walk out those doors" Kookie said with a smile. While everyone was talking, Kookie's eyes lingered to the door. This was the first morning Jimin not only wasn't the first one, but didn't come at all. The night before, they got into a little argument.

\----- (Back)

 

"Kookie, why do you hate the hospital so much, you need to recover" Jimin said.

"I can recover anywhere Hyung. Who wants to recover somewhere with awful food and no entertainment?" Kookie argued.

"I just think it's safer" Jimin said, looking down.

"Hyung, come here" Kookie said. Jimin walked up to the bed, looking down at a smiling maknae. "I'm perfectly fine, trust me" Kookie said, tugging Jimin down to lay down beside him. Jimin lost control of his arm and flew forward, catching himself inches away from Kookie's face. Jungkook smirked at the situation.

"Jimin..." Kookie stated, moving closer, closing his eyes. Jimin wasn't in the mood for whatever bullshit Jungkook was serving.

"I wouldn't be worrying if you weren't reckless" Jimin stated, causing Kookie to open his eyes at the sudden attack.

"Huh?" Kookie said.

"Maybe if you thought about what you were doing before you actually did it, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, you wouldn't end up somewhere that saves people as dumb as you" Jimin explained. Their faces were still inches away, but the feeling was different.

"Are you kidding me?" Kookie asked with a scoff.

" I'm just stating the truth here" Jimin said.

"Well maybe if you looked where you were walking I wouldn't have to go through drastic measures, Hyung" Kookie said. Jimin got back up, glaring down at Jungkook, who returned the glare.

"Did I ask you too?" Jimin said.

"You're the one that said it wasn't in your agenda to get hit by a car" Kookie said.

"So you decide to put it on yours?" Jimin asked.

"Isn't a thank you needed?" Kookie asked.

"Why would I thank you?" Jimin retorted.

"I sorta saved your life Hyung" Jungkook said, rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't have been in that kind of state in the first place if it wasn't for you." Jimin explained.

"ME?!" Kookie yelled, aggravated at the accusation. "How was it my fault?!".

"You were the one that took a chick on the couch" Jimin said.

"I explained that! You can't use that against me!" Jungkook yelled.

"Not my fault it happened" Jimin said.

"IT'S NOT MINE EITHER" Jungkook yelled, making Jimin jump a little. Jungkook was now infuriated. They both stood there, Jimin looking down at Kookie while Kookie looked back, breathing heavily.

"You need to take responsibility Jungkook" Jimin said.

"Fine Hyung, I take responsibility for everything, are you happy now?" Kookie asked.

"Very" Jimin said. He walked to the window to look at the night sky.

"I'm sorry for coming to Busan for you, I'm sorry for even thinking you would forgive me, I'm sorry for fighting for you. I'm sorry for ever falling for someone like you, someone that I give my all to and all they give back is pain. I am so sorry for ever liking you Park Jimin, I take it all back." Kookie said. Jimin whipped himself around, looking at Jungkook who was looking straight ahead.

Nothing was said, they stayed like that for a long time, getting their thoughts together. Jimin broke the picture, walking over to his bag and jacket, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kookie asked, wanting to apologize for the false words.

"I should go, it's late and were saying things we don't mean" Jimin said, holding the door knob.

"So you know I didn't mean those things?" Kookie asked. Jimin looked back, showing a smile, which Jungkook clearly saw wasn't real.

"People always say things they don't mean Kookie, I see that now" Jimin said, walking out the door.

 

\---- (Present)

 

"He didn't get out of bed today" Hobie said, seeing Kookie pouting at the door.

"He said he had to do things today so he won't have time to come see you leave" Joonie explained. Kookie nodded, looking back to his friends.

"Did something happen with you nitwits yesterday we don't know about?" Yoongi asked.

"Yea he came home without even saying hi, just went straight to your room" Tae said.

"My room?" Kookie asked.

"Yea I went in and asked why he wanted to sleep in your room and he said cause it makes him feel better, I guess he had a stomach ache" Tae said. Kookie slightly smiled at the thought of coming home to a sleeping Jimin on his bed.

"He said he wouldn't be there when we get home creep" Jin said. Kookie frowned at the statement.

 

They got all of Kookie's things ready, getting him his favorite outfit. The drive home was hectic, especially since for some dumb reason they let Joonie drive because he was the least tired. Thankfully everything went smooth, and they were home by no time.

When they got into the house they were greeted by, a party?

"WELCOME HOME" Everyone yelled when the members got into the house. It was all the managers and staff from Bighit, drinking and eating chips with a banner hanging above their heads saying 'welcome home'. The members grinned at the party, excited about seeing everyone there. There were also members of EXO, GOT7 and even Shinee there, greeting the members.

"How did this happen?" Jin yelled.

"Jiminnie called us all here for Kookie" Minho said, patting Jimin on the back.

"All of this is for KOOOKIEEEEE" Im Jae-bum yelled, everyone cheering with him. Jungkook laughed at the guests, happy to see everyone there for him.

"ONE SEC ONE SEC" Jimin yelled, making everyone calm down. He walked towards Kookie, giving him the biggest smile, making Kookie's heart flutter. "There's one more person here for you" Jimin said. He walked into the crowd and pulled him out.

" BANG PD-NIM?!" The members yelled. Jimin and Bang PD-nim walked out of the crowd, smiling at the members.

"Welcome back Kookie" He said, patting Kookie on the shoulder.

Everyone enjoyed the party, Tae talking to Mi Sun for almost the whole night, the members talking to the other groups and Jungkook chasing after Jimin who was unintentionally avoiding him.

"Hyun-" Kookie was about to call out from frustration, but was stopped by Tae and Mi Sun.

"Come with us" Tae said, grabbing one of Kookie's arms.

"Why?" Kookie asked, standing his ground.

"Cause we said so" Mi Sun said, grabbing the other arm. Kookie was dragged into Yoongi's room by the couple, sat down on Yoongi's double couch.

"Why are we in Yoongi Hyungs room?" Kookie asked.

"This is the only room where someone won't barge into." Tae said with a shrug

"What is this about?" Kookie asked, looking at the couple who were inhumanly in sync today.

"We need to talk about Jimin" Tae said flatly.

"Well I need to talk TO Jimin Hyung" Kookie said, getting up. Mi Sun pushed Kookie back down.

"You better be planning on confessing to him" Mi Sun said.

"What happens if I don't Noona?" Kookie asked confused.

"We were talking to EXO, Baekyun was talking about getting Jimin's attention..." Tae trailed off.

" He said he's going to confess to him at YOUR party, to basically put you in your place" Mi Sun finished.

"MY PLACE?! THIS IS MY PLACE BITCH" Jungkook yelled, getting up storming out of the door.

When he got out he stopped in his tracks. Baekhyun was on the couch, everyone crowded around him, Jimin right in front of him.

"Everyone! I have an announcement" Baekhyun announced.

" Since the first time I saw him, I've been wanting to tell him this" Baekyun said. Jimin's eyes widened, realizing what he was about to say.

"Jimin, I -" Before Baekyun could finish, Kookie was in front of him, pushing him off the couch. Baekhyun fell backwards, flipping off the couch. Everyone was shook, hearing Baekyun grunt from the back "I'm good".

"Kookie what the hell" Jimin said. Kookie looked around, trying to find an explanation. He turned back to Jimin and saw how beautiful he looked. He smiled and got up on the couch.

"EVERYONE, I have a confession to make" Kookie started.

"Yah..." Baekhyun said from behind, trying to stop Kookie, which was short lived by a Joonie glaring down at him to keep his mouth shut.

"I've been feeling this way for a while you know. What I feel towards this person is like a moth to light. I know he can kill me, but I can't help but want to always be with him. He takes care of me, he's caring and funny and cute and so many things that a list can't give enough appreciation to. Usually when people say these things they start it with "I like". But the thing is I've liked him for so long the word 'like' doesn't give my feelings justice. I not only like this man, I love this man. I want him to be by my side forever until we meet again in my next life and the one after that and the one after that. Because no matter how much I try to justify this, the only thing that comes up is this man is my soul mate I've had the luck to find. Park Jimin" Kookie said. Jimin and the members were now in tears.

"Saranghae" Kookie said. Jimin rushed up on the couch, getting some help from Kookie. When he got up he starred up at Kookie who was grinning down at him. Everyone was smiling with them, happy to finally see this ship sail.

"Jeon Jungkook" Jimin said.

"Yea Hyung?"

"Saranghae".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YASSSSSSSSSS
> 
> JIKOOOK FINALLYYYYY TOGETHERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> You guys don't understand how fast I was writing this chapter just so I can finally see these kids together, even if I knew exactly how it was going to happen XD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, leave a Kudos and a comment on what you thought <3


	21. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! There's a good amount of homophobia in this. LAST CHAPTER!!!

It was Saturday morning. The members decided to go out for some nice breakfast to calm down and think about future projects.

" Okay Jimin, we get it, you're in love" Namjoon said rolling his eyes. Jimin was sitting in Jungkook's lap, feeding him pieces of french toast.

" Says you Hyung" Jimin scoffed, watching Joonie stuff a strawberry into Jin's waiting mouth.

"Both you need to knock it off, you don't see Tae feeding me" Mi Sun said, sitting beside Tae eating her breakfast.

"That's because you guys would probably end up starting a food fight" Hobie said. Everyone was in a happy state, everything was good in the world, except for one tiny thing.

"So when are you two getting together?" Jimin blurted out, looking over at Hobie and Yoongi who were working on something 'top secret'.

"Huh?" Yoongi looked up.

"I said, when you are to getting tog-mthmmm" Jimin was cut off by Kookie putting his hand over his mouth. Everyone in the dorm knew Yoongi and Hobie had something special, but Yoongi was the one that acted least... gay?. There were times that the members questioned his sexuality but he just shrugged it off saying,

"I have a feminine side".

 

"Yea Yooonngggiii Hyung, when are we gonna get together" Hobie joked, clinging to Yoongi's arm. Yoongi looked down at Hobie, who was making a poutty face. For a split second, he thought of being together with Hobie, and what he saw scared him. Yoongi pushed Hobie off, a little more physical then needed.

"Listen fuck face." Yoongi began, "I get that our dorm is now swarming of love and kisses and shit like that, but as much as you want to imagine me gay, it's not gonna happen. Got it?". Everyone looked at Yoongi's angry expression, confused. They were just joking, so why was he being so rude?

"Yo, Yoongi Hyung chill they were only joking" Joonie said, lowing the piece of muffin he was about to feed Jin.

"They were joking about my sexuality asshole" Yoongi huffed, crossing his arms. Hobie looked over at the agitated man, angry at his expression.

"I didn't ask you to marry me jerk, we were just teasing you" Hobie said, crossing his arms also. Yoongi looked over at him, wanting to say sorry.

"Hobie" Yoongi started. He was about to say sorry, he wanted to say sorry, but he just couldn't.

"What?" Hobie said, looking over for an apology.

"Fuck off" Yoongi said, looking back at his papers. Hobie glared for a few seconds, before getting up, packing his stuff.

"Where are you going?" Jin asked.

"I have to go deal with some stuff" Hobie said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Oh, okay..." Jimin said, looking down.

"Hey Yoongi Hyung" Hobie said, leaning down to be on the same level as Yoongi. Yoongi looked over. "Fuck off". Hobie left with an angry expression on his face. Yoongi sat there shocked.

"That's what happens when you're a homophobic cunt" Jin said, glaring at Yoongi.

"Ouch Hyung" Yoongi said.

"Deserved it" Jungkook said, nuzzling into Jimin.

\-----

 

"Hey Hobie Hyung" Jungkook said, walking into the dorm with the other members.

"Hey" Hobie said, working on the kitchen table.

"Whatchu doin Hyung?" Tae asked. Everyone huddled around Hobie, looking at what he was working on.

"You're cutting yourself out of the song you and Yoongi Hyung are working on?!" Joonie yelled, shook.

"What?" Yoongi said, finally going over to see what he was doing.

"Yea, he did most of the work anyways" Hobie shrugged.

" You can't jus-" Joonie started.

" I already called our managers, he said it would be fine for me to do my own" Hobie said.

"Yea but you guys have been working on this for weeks" Jin said.

"It only took that long because he couldn't find anytime for me" Hobie hissed. Yoongi saw the resentment in his eyes.

"Hyung is this because of what happened at breakfast?" Jimin asked.

"What happened at breakfast? I'm doing this because I should be more independent" Hobie said. No one had anything else to say. Hobie made up his mind and wasn't going to change it anytime soon. Yoongi felt hurt that Hobie didn't even tell him he was going to do a rap by himself, especially since the rap they were working on together was one of his favorites.

" I have a lot of work to do, could you guys maybe back off?" Hobie asked, looking around the members impatiently. The members shuffled away, mumbling nonsense.

"You really doing this?" Yoongi asked, crossing his arms.

"Already done" Hobie replied.

"You could've told me" Yoongi mumbled.

"Why? So you can tell me everything wrong about my decision?" Hobie asked.

"What is with you today?" Yoongi asked.

" What is with me?! WHAT THE F-" Hobie was about to go off on Yoongi, when he got a call.

"WHAT?!" Hobie yelled into the phone. "Oh oh sorry Hyung, I didn't know it was you" Hobie said, calming down. He talked for a while before hanging up the phone with a smile.

"Who was it?" Yoongi asked.

"Chanyeol Hyung, he and me were talking about working together, he talked to his manager and said it would be great" Hobie explained.

"You're dropping our rap for that?" Yoongi asked.

"Hyung, there's something I've figured out about you" Hobie said.

"What is it?" Yoongi asked.

"You work better alone".

 

\----

 

Everyone was in the living room playing card games. It was their Saturday night family thing.

"UNO!" Jungkook yelled, kissing Jimin on the cheek before getting up, dancing.

" Punk, you cheated" Jimin mumbled.

"How did I cheat babe?" Jungkook asked with a smirk.

"You distracted me! Did you have to kiss me when I was about to put a card down? 4 times?!" Jimin yelled, making everyone laugh. The doorbell rang after a little while of playing.

"I'll get it" Hobie said, walking to the door. The members could hear Hobie talking to someone at the door, before walking back with Chanyeol on his heal.

"Oh hey Chanyeol, whatcha doing here?" Jin asked.

"Hobie and me have some work to do on a new project" Chanyeol said.

"Stay and play for a bit at least Hyung" Tae said, pulling Chanyeol down. Chanyeol agreed with a chuckle.

"This is family night" Yoongi said, glaring at the intruder.

"Chanyeol is family" Hobie declared, wrapping an arm around Chanyeol, who returned the favor by wrapping his arm around Hobie's waist, pulling him closer.

"Ohhhh, are you two a thing?" Tae asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

" Nah, Hobie keeps rejecting me" Chanyeol said, grabbing his cards.

"Hobieee, get with himm, you know he's cute" Jimin said. Yoongi was getting riled up now.

"Guys..." Hobie said, blushing.

"It's not like anyone else you know will treat you like Chanyeol" Joonie said with a shrug.

Anyone can, Yoongi thought.

"Plus, he can sing" Jungkook said.

Anyone can, Yoongi thought.

"I think he's a keeper" Tae said.

Piss off, all of you. Yoongi thought.

"Come onn Hobie, one date" Chanyeol said, pointing a finger up.

No.

"Pleassee" Chanyeol whined.

NO.

"Oka-" Hobie was about to answer.

"NO!" Yoongi yelled. Everyone looked at him, shocked at the sudden out burst. "What makes you think you can ask MY HOBIE out on a date?!" Yoongi asked.

"If he was your Hobie, I would've known" Chanyeol said with a chuckle. That chuckle, is what made Yoongi.. Agust D.

"YOU CUNT FUCKER ASS HAT JUSTIN BEIBER WANNA BE LOOKIN ASS, ASS FACE NO BRAIN CUM GUZZLING COCK SUCKER, FUCK HOLE COCK JUGGLING THUNDER CUNTTT!" Yoongi screamed into Chanyeol's face. Everyone was now up and 10 meters away from the yelling man. Chanyeol sat there like he just saw a demon.

"Get the FUCK out of my house" Yoongi huffed, pointing at the door. Chanyeol left with one leep to the door. Everyone watched Yoongi carefully, to scared to take a step and awaken another demon.

"Hobie" He mumbled, bickering him to come over. Hobie hesitated, but eventually walked over.

"y-yea Hyung?" Hobie said, shaking.

" Am I gay?" Yoongi asked, looking up.

"What?" Hobie asked, confused.

"When I was younger, I had a crush on this boy. My friends found out and called me a faggot and beat me until I got the message. Since then I only looked at girls. Yet when I look at you, I get these stupid things in my stomach to the point where I want to knock myself out. I get pictures in my head I want to print out and show you, because it's so beautiful thinking about me kissing you and holding you. Fuck Hobie I'm saying I like you okay?" Yoongi huffed out. Everyone was looking with watery eyes at the scene.

"You like me?" Hobie asked.

"A lot" Yoongi answered.

"How much?" Hobie said with a smirk. Yoongi placed his hand on the back of Hobie's neck, pulling him into a long awaited kiss. The members cheered, kissing their significant other also.

Everything was perfect, everyone was happy, everywhere was love. Living like this?

Was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE NOOOOOO ;-;. I can't believe I finished this and right after I post this I'm going to write the new chapter of the new FANFICTION!!!! I'm SO EXCITED. Thank you so much for staying with until now, go read my other fanfic I'm writing or will write. I'm going to miss this world so much I'm actually crying XD I'll see you guys soon!

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER DONE!. Hope you enjoyed this, I know it was pretty short, but I just wanted to establish all the ships that are going to be in this fanfic, and how everything is going to go. From now on everything is going to be more fun and upbeat, instead of using big words and such. I know there wasn't a lot of Jikook in this first chapter, I just wanted to clarify all the ships I want to put into this fanfic. Hope you read more, drop a Kudos if you're excited, hope you ENJOY <3.


End file.
